A life so change
by lovecomyes17
Summary: Otani forgets something really important that can change the future of this beautiful couple. What could otani forget that involves achohol, desire, and a pregnant Risa?Find out
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Im yessenia and this is my first lovefiction so please review and Im sorry if the prologe is boring trust me I'll get more interesting! I'll make it interesting XD. Sorry if I mispell something I'm a horrible speller heehee sorry.**

Prologue:

Risa( koizumi)

It's been a month. A month and three weeks since I last saw Otani. So I admit I miss him. Everyday and everynight when I go to sleep. I wonder how's it like for him in college. I bet he's talking to a pretty girl in college. Probably drooling all over her. Ugh! As much as I hated that thought it was probably true. I mean look at me! I'm useless and not at all attractive. If Otani suddenly had a new girlfriend I wouldn't be surprise.

" Hey Risa? were you listening?," Miko , my only friend in vacational school asked waving her hand in my face. " Oh I'm sorry I black out completely,"I murmured, focusing my attention on her now. She is slightly shorter than me. Has red short hair and mushy brown eyes. She had freckles on her face.

" Thinking about your boyfriend?," Miko teased with a huge grin on her face. " No!.." I lied but Miko kept giving me a look."okay, okay! yeah I was thinking about my boyfriend," I gave up. Am I that easy to read? seriously?

"So he's in college right?meeting a bunch of cute girls,messing around, having fun," Miko said. I nodded." I need to meet this boyfriend of yours what's his name?," Miko questioned as we passed the halls. " Otani," I wistfully mumble. I missed him so much. " Okay, Otani I'll try to remember that."

" Just look for a short dude round eyes and hair," I say. Miko laughed." You never told me he has short? how short?," Miko asked. " 5'2 and .012,"I mumble. " He's shorter than me!," Miko gasped covering her mouth." Yup he's the shortest 18 year old boy I've ever met," I mum ble. "Look relax there's always hot dudes and friends like me if you ever feel down." Miko gave me a friendly smile. I smiled back she is right! Yeah that's true I should be having fun. I mean I do want to be a stylist. " You're absolutely right," I replied while she laughed." of coarse I am, Let's go or we'll be late for class," she pulled me a long and I laughed too.

"See you tommorow," Miko waved. " yeah...bye," I sadly waved back. " Hey Risa!," my friend Chiharu came fallowed by her boyfriend Suzuki." Oh! hey guys," I was happy to see them both. It's been a while." We just came from hanging with eachother at the park," Chiharu shyly smile. " Oh really! But wait... I thought Suzuki and you were always busy?," I asked Chiharu. She pushed her black hair back and laughed. " Yeah but we thought it's good to atleast meet up everyday," Chiharu removed her glasses to clean them. " Oh...that's nice," it was nice. Here they are both extremely visit but they still have time to meet up with eachother. Why am I the only one not enjoying this?" well we have to go see you later Risa,"she started walking away. Well duh they want to spend time with eachother. So I smiled and waved bye. Heading home. To my lonesome house. My parents work and my younger brother is just too busy to care about me. I no longer play my video games that much because that just reminds me of Otani for some reason. I look at my hand. There was the ring Otani had given me in replace for the necklace I lost. Oh, Otani do you even think of me?

Otani

Class was fun. Everything about college is fun..well exept the extra homework. It had been a long day I was so ready to fall asleep. I headed to my dorm. " Sorry shortie didn't seeyou," a guy push passed me. Grrr! Shortie? Did he just say shortie?" Hey! Don't call me a shortie!," I yelled at him as I head to my dorm. My roomate Namuro was snoring. Too loud. That idiot...idiot...That reminded me of a certain idiot. I pull out my phone and dial.

Risa

I was home, laying down in my bed when my phone rang. I yawned. " Hello?," I answered forgetting to check who it was. " Yo did I wake you?,"a familiar voice said over the phone. " Otani!," I gasped recognizing the voice too well. " Hey how's it going?," Otani said over the phone. Uh ..how's it going?Should I tell him taht I miss him?" Um okay," I ended up saying intstead. " Oh. Cool," Otani sounded so nonchalant over the phone. We stood quiet for a while. Until I broke the silence." How about you?," I awkwardly asked. " It's fun! There's so much here Koizumi you don't know what you are missing haha," Otani laughed over the phone. He sounded soo happy...Am I really the only one suffering? Tears went to my eyes. "Hey you okay?,"Otani asked." No I'm fine just focus on college. I'm fine I- I have to go call you later," I hanged up and burst in tears. I want him to be with him I miss him.

Otani

What? what's wrong with her? I wonder as I hanged up.

koizumi.

I looked around checking if anybody was watching. When I realize no one was I bolted to the cabinet drawer that belonged to me and pulled out a picture. It was a secret taken picture of Koizumi. What? You thought she's the only one with pictures? " Hey Otani," my roomate woke up. I hid the picture behind my back. " Oh hey how's it going," I try to hide my rush of heat in my face. Namuro had blond and blue 's the cute guy every girl drools over. Namuro eyed me suspiciously. " Uh. What's that behind your back?," he asked while rubbing his eyes. " huh? Oh nothing. Its nothing,"

" let me see," Namuro tried peeking. I walked away. Shaking my head." It's nothing important," I blabbered. " Dude just let me see," he tried getting the picture from me." No it's nothing-," he snatched it from my hand. Namuro looked at the picture. " Whose this?," he asked. I tried snatching the picture back but he was way taller than me. He holded it up. " You're girlfriend right?,"Namuro laughed.

" yeah" I grummbled. Namuro laughed again. " Shut up! Give me the picture back!," I tried reaching for it but failed again.'' Hmm..She's pretty cute I meant really,"Namuro looked at the picture again " huh?what?," I asked." She has large round milky brown eyes and long wavy orange hair. She's pretty cute I tell you," Namuro pointed out. I looked at the picture."Don't tell me you haven't noticed before?,"he laughed. " Um no," see I always thought she had ordinary orange hair and brown eyes. " So why you go out with her to begin with if you didn't notice that?' he asked." umm... I don't know,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Heres Chapter one and I'm really sorry about the spelling if I messed it up could you please tell me so I can fix it. So This is only the beginning I hope you enjoyXD. **

Chapter one- Something you don't forget. part I

**Risa**

So now it's become a routine. I go t my work then I go to vacational school then lastly I go home and feel all miserable and unwanted. It has now been 5 months since I last saw Otani. Even though he said he was going to try to see me more. I knew this would happen. I really did! He is just going to forget me, next time I see him he's going to say he doesn't even know who I am.

" Oh sorry didn't see..!," What no way!" Otani! I gasped. Otani smiled." Why is it always you tall people who just don't see me?,"he grummbled. But I was just happy to see him. So I hug him. " Hey let go!," Otani struggled to get out of my hold. " I'm just so happy to see you!," I let go but not before giving him a hard squeeze. " You're going to squeeze me to death one of these days,Jeez," he frowned at me. I just giggled." What are you doing here?," I asked still very happy to see him." Had some free time, thought I may catch you," Otani shrugged while looking away. I smiled.

" Sure! I'm free tonight want to go karaoke?"

Otani shook his head." Actually I was wondering if you would want to visit my dorm," he suggested. dorm? well it doesn't matter as long as you're with me.

" Sure"

" So..I guess I'll catch you tonight," Otani waved and soon left. Otani...Yes!Finally some time together!

" You're late as usual,"Otani mumbled when I got there." Oh sorry I got caught up looking at a new game flyer," I laughed." Games? You're still into those idiot games?,"

" Hey! They are not idiot games!," I protest.

" Well if you're playing them..yes they are idiot games," Otani shrugged his shoulders and walked ahead. What!

" What's that suppose to mean?," I argue clenching my fist. " Nothing just forget about it come on," he grab my hand. I like the feeling of his hands. All warm. Even though he's small he has man hands. I giggled. Otani turned around with a confuse look in his face." What's so funny?," he asked. " Nothing," I giggled. Otani eyebrows crossed as he he gave me a what-an-idiot-look.

Otani college was big and so pretty. But that's not what threw me off. It was the fact that there were so many tall people and not just that there were cute guys!too. My mouth hang open to one of the tall boy with black hair on the left winked at me. " No way!," my mouth hanged open. Otani scowled." They only are playing with you idiot! As if they'll like an idiot like you," after that he burst of laughing." Shut up!," I yelled since he totally ruined it for me. " Quiet down bigmouth they're going to hear you," Otani grummbled. Hmph.

"Whatever let them hear what an idiot you are!," I yell louder. Otani angrily looked at me.

" WHY YOU-," Otani was close to saying something at me when suddenly a girl came rushing. It was that one girl who called Otani chappy that day in my birthday. " Hey Chappy! Oh you brought your girlfrien that's perfect bring her to the party!," the blackhaired girl smiled at me. But I only stared. " Sure," Otani answered nonchalant. " Okay great! Bye Chappy and Chappy girlfriend," She ran back to whatever place she came from girlfriend? I do believe I have a name! I try not to think to much about that girl always inviting Otani to parties. Once we reach dorm 402 Otani spoked. " Um...this is my dorm," he opened the door. I looked around half expecting there to be girl poster on the wall. Phew, No pictures of girls. That's when I notice the other side. Oh COOL VIDEO GAMES! Playing a game was a blond- blue eyed cutie.

" Hey Otani...Oh hey Otani you brought your girl cool," he got up. Wow he's tall. How smiled." Uh yeah," was all the brillant Otani reply.

" I'm Namuro Yama but you could just call me Namuro anyways," he introduced himself. I smiled. " I'm Risa Kiozumi but you could just call me-,"

" ahem, Namuro would you mind leaving for a while?," Otani interrupt. Namuro smiled." Sure." He turned and grab his jacket and just when I thought he wass going to leave , he turned back and kiss my cheek." Catch you later Koizumi san and Otani," Namuro winked at me then left. I blushed.

**Otani**

That Namuro just a traitor! Once he left I look at Koizumi who was blushing like a retard. I wacked her head. " Idiot, You fall for the easiest jokes," That was a lie actually. It maybe was a joke with Namuro but the guys from before were flirting with her for real." Koizumi just rubbed her head and narrowed her eyes at me. I ignored her look and sat down on my bed." So yup this is it," I layed back in the bed. Koizumi looked around suspiciously." how...nice,'' she finally said and sat down on the edge of my eyed the video games.

" yeah Namuro a game freak too," I just blurted. " Is he Japanes American?," she asked now looking at me. I shrug. " Seems like it," she mumured and then sighed. " Hey let's go to the party. It'll be fun," I got up and pulled her along. " Um. You sure I'm not going to be a burden or anything?," she worried. Idiot. " Will you just hurry up slow poke," I grummbled and pulled her along. Even though Koizumi has to be one of the tallest 19 year old girl I've ever seen or meet she is extremely weak. I can always pull her arm easily and she will just tag along like some twig. But when she punches now that's hard! and even I can't believe she punches so hard." Hey Otani do you to parties everynight?," Koizumi asked. I looked back at her. Idiot." No, Do you think College guys like me have time for parties everynight?," jeez what an idiot sometimes I can't even believe her. But I do know one thing. I like her just the way she is. And tonight I have a feeling something will change...

**Heehee I left it in a forshadowing way+D hope you keep reading **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again. Here's part 2 of chapter one. I'm soo sorry for the previous mistakes I've done in the before chapters pleease forgive me. I hope you enjoy and please review!XD Enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Something you don't forget part 2

**Risa**

I felt weird. I mean I clearly don't know anybody here and they all seem to be staring at ! I'm not going to enjoy this I thought as I came in but that's when I saw this really cute boy-awww cuttie cuttie! I look at him, he was taller than me. He smiled back at me. I started smiling back at him until Otani suddenly yank my arm." Hey what was that for?," I asked as the cutie waved. Otani didn't reply just kept pulling me along. " Hey Chappy whose this?," another boy came and smiled at me. I hesitantly smiled back. " My girlfriend...this is Koizumi Risa," was it just me or did he emphasized the girlfriend part? Naw it has to be just me, he doesn't do that." Oh. Man. You serious?...well that sucks I was hoping she was just your friend..bummer," the boy then walked away, clearly dissappointed. I burst out laughing." What's so funny?," Otani asked giving me a weird look. " I'm not use to this type of attention it's making me laugh haha," I replied while laughing. Guess I should of gone to college after all. But...I still like Otani the best." Ya dope. Here let's go sit over there," he pointed to a sofa. We walked over there." So how's vacational school again?," drinking a cup from a random looking bowl. " uh.. Great I finally understand what they are talking about," I half lied. " hmm..cool," Otani replied. " Will you wait a sec?," Otani went over to a group of guys who I'm guessing were guy buddies. I frowned.

" Hey Chappy girl what's up," the black haired girl sat next to me." Um. My name is Risa Koizumi,"I told her." Risa how cool I'm Shiozaki"

" Oh hi," I replied." So what are you doing here or why did Chappy bring you here?,"she asked." He said he wanted to show me his dorm," I muttered. " Oh oh that only can mean one thing," she smirked wickedly at me." Huh?"

" Otani and you haven't seen eachother much right?," she asked. I nodded confused." Yup. That Chappy only got one thing in his mind. That naughty boy!,"

"Huh?," what is she talking about?" Um what?" I asked.

" You know the stuff that happens to boyfriends and girlfriends when they are alone in a room,"she hinted. Alone? In a room? Boyfriend and Girlfriend!

" Gyaaaaaah! I didn't see that coming!," I understood now! Shiozaki laughed." Well it's true..good luck," she left laughing while the rest of the people started to stare at me in a weird way. Otani came over." What the heck was that all about?," he frowned at me." uhh," I started to fidget" uhh...nothing..nothing at all," I started pouring some of the random drink on a cup and drinking it. A huge question mark came on Otani face.?

**Otani**

Well? What's wrong with her? What was that all about right now? And anyways what kind of drink was this?It tasted funny. I grabbed another cup of water or atleast I think it was water. Somehow I kept getting thirsty so I drank more. Soon my mind started feeling weird."Hey Otani mind if I take your girl for a dance?," one dude asked. I looked over at Koizumi she looked bored so i just shrugged. My head spinning.

**Risa**

What? Just like that? No ' hey dude she's my girlfriend you can't dance with her' yeah right as if Otani will ever say that. Still I just stood up and danced with the cutie from before. " So..How long how you two been dating?," the boy asked." Since third year of high school," I murmured." Hmm..so a year huh?," he wondered." Yup..," I smiled. Exactly a year and a couple months. The boy kept smiling at me. Pretty freaky now. " So you're staying with him tonight?," he gave me a wicked smirked." Uhhhh.. NOT IN THE WAY YOU THINK,"I blurted loudly,embarrassed. He laughed. " I mean not-we aren't-it's not-,"I just shut up. Stupid! you blabbermouth! I yell at myself. " Don't worry your plans are safe with me,'' he cracked up and left.

"What!," what plans? There is no plans? I blushed embarrassed. No no no way no way Otani can't be thinking about that! or could he? I look over at Otani who was looking directly at me. I gulp. Oh no! I grab a another cup to drink. It tasted funny. Too funny to be water. " Hey what's this?," a girl to my right asked the guy next to her. " Oh its a margarita and achohol don't get wasted," MARGARITA? Oh crud! I'm been drinking this stuff! I put my cup down. "

"Come on Koizumi let's go," Otani grab my hand." Were leaving?," I asked. " Yeah, I feel weird I'll drop you at your house," he said. I smiled. " Okay." As we were leaving my phone rang. "Hello?,"I answered." Nee-chan I won't be home tonight I'll explain later. Mom and Dad aren't going to be home eighther...bye," he hanged up before I could really say anything. "Mm. Who was that?," Otani asked as we left to my house. " My brother, says I'm going to be alone tonight," I replied.

" huh? alone tonight? Like where? Your house?," Otani asked. " Yeah," I said while I grip his hand tighter soon I'll have to let go. Just like that. I won't see him anymore. Not for a long time. Otani muttured something that sounded like you're grip is pretty tight. I smiled. " How long has it been since we've been together," I blurted accidently. Everyting in my head seem to explode and come out. All my thought seem to come out." Don't worry Koizumi it's not like I'm leaving soon..I'll stay with you," Otani gripped my hand tighter. The feeling was so comforting. " I miss my shrimp," I blurted my thoughts again. " HEY! What did you call me? Your shrimp? As if I'm part of your property idiot!," Otani grummbled." Oh sorry I didn't mean-I didn't-," I stammered. I was saying things aloud!So easily. I cover my mouth. Otani's frown started to turn to a smiled." What makes you to me then?My own Amazon!," he teased while smiling." Amazon? hey!,"I snapped. He smiled. Otani laughed." Come on let's go,"he pulled my hand.

Once we got home I went directly to the couch." aww it's good to be home," I relax in the sat right next to eyes on me.. Looking at me with so much intensity I had to look away blushing. Could this mean something else? Could this moment right now change our future?...

**~~~~Thank you for reading hope you enjoy it XD and continue to read! LOVECOM!+D =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**hi! Here is part 3 and also the last part of chapter one next up will be chapter 2!Yay. This time I tried not to do soo many spelling errors..but anywho I hope you enjoy XD.**

Chapter 1. Something you don't forget part 3

**Otani**

I noticed now. Here sitting next to me. I noticed now..her milky brown eyes. Who sparkled in the light. I noticed her long orange wavy hair that was provoking me to pass my fingers through it. Her face...was beautiful. Very Beautiful. I approached her. Taking one last look at her and kissed her. Everything after that was completely buzzy and blurry...

**Risa**

He kissed me! With so much intensity as the look he gave me. It took my breath away. Why? Why was he kissing me like this? My mind was exploding.( kaboom kaboom). I pulled apart.

" Otani? What's going on?," I asked so confused and unsure by his reactions. Otani just held me closely and whispered " I- I- Like you Koizumi, alot...and I want you with me..," he whispered so charmfully.

" Really !," I gasped surprise since he really doesn't say these kind of things

" Yes"

He kissed me again and again. I don't know how is happen exactly but it happened. We ended up in the floor and I was completely aware of the situation but I didn't care I had missed him so much. I remembered how I use to act when we were alone in that room in the hotel but...this time it's different. Way different. I guess the achohol in the margarita made me not fully realize what I was doing. In a way I wasn't in control of myself. " I love you Otani ," was the last thing I remembered saying before everything went blooming...

-next morning-

Ow. Urgh! My head. My head hurted. I felt a rush of wind and it made me shiver. I try pulling the cover over when I noticed my hand bump into someones. I open my eyes. Otani..!Otani was sleeping still snoring like a kid. Oh my gosh we-we-we I couldn't even say it! No way! how did it happen? Impossible! I sat up and looked over at ...well I guess it wasn't all that bad. I smiled. So.. who cares it was wonderful anyways and it was going to happen sooner or later. I need a bath I thought and went to take a shower . Humming to myself. It wasn't that bad. I definetly feel different. I felt really good. ( goffy smile)

**Otani**

Owwww! My head was pounding! So loud!When I woke up I was in the floor. Huh? How did I end up here? I don't remember what happened last night but I did have a crazy dream. Something about telling Koizumi I really liked her and holding her close..kissing her..I shook my head. Just a dream. I need an asprin! Thar probably when I noticed I had no shirt or pants on? how the hell? Instead of finding out why I put on my shirt and pants back on. Where's Koizumi? I heared the shower on so I figured there was where she was. Meanwhile I tried controling my headache.

" Otani! oh-uhhhhhh...uhh-goodmorning," Koizumi said really nervously and not even meeting my gaze. " Uh..good morning," I replied, watching her. Why was she in a good mood sort of nervous mood? " Yeah...uh-d-do you w-want breakfast?," she nervously blushed, still avoiding to look at me. " Hey Koizumi what happened last night? I can't remember a thing?," I asked strechting. Koizumi drop a plate.( Crash)

**Risa**

** "**Whaaat! what do you mean by-by that?," I felt my hair straighten up. No. No. No no no you couldn't - no no no Otani no no NO!

" I blanked out I mean.. I remember I kissed you then nothing at all so what we do," Otani started to smile at me. While I just coudn't believe what I was hearing. My Heart seem to fall apart..breaking. " You- You don't remember at all! not a single thing?," I stummbled. Otani frowned trying to remember. " Nope. Nada...don't tell me I forgot something really important?"

I hit my head with my hand. Idiot! How could this happen? How could I have been so damn stupid! I can't believe it! I- I can't. I can't I-I-I...

"Koizumi are you all right,?" Otani asked. " No! No I'm not Okay! How can you be such an idiot? How could you be so darn stupid midget!," I yelled at him while tears fell.

" What are you talking about?," he yelled back.

I cried. It was all fake! all of that! My first time and he doesn't even remember. First he stole my first kiss and forgot about it now..now this! " What's you problem Koizumi you were happy just a minute ago?," he asked, completely mystified. " Leave me alone! Would you just leave! Leave me alone...I need to be alone," I said covering my face with my hands.

" Er...sure...um...Guess I'll call you later," Otani mumbled. I didn't say anything just stood there in pain. He- he forgot! I can't believe he forgot! He should of remembered! He should of!

" hey Koizumi, Are you sure you're okay? I mean if I miss somthing impotant just um..forget about it okay?I wasn't really in control of myself yesterday I think I was drunk,"Otani scratched his head. Trying to remember again. " So nothing you don't remember...you were drunk...and..you don't remeber," I asked trying to control my voice how could he forget? Even if he was drunk wouldn't he remember? Why does this happen to me? I'm so stupid so darn stupid. How did I not see that coming? How could this happen to me?" Look Koizumi just tell me what I forgot I need to know because I'm serious I don't remember anything that happened last night," Otani looked at me, concern. But that concern just didn't reach me. I was completely broken. " I'll tell you Otani..but right now.. I want to be alone...," I don't want to see you right now. I thought as I looked away. I heard Otani sighed. He grabbed his coat.

" FIne. See you later," he didn't even look back at me he just left. That was when I ran upstairs to my room and started crying. I barried my face in my pillow and soaked it with tears. How could he forget? Something that important!

**Otani**

I wonder what I forgot? It must have been something really important or else..well she would'nt be acting the way she was. I would've of stayed too but I had a college course in less then an hour. So I really had to hurry. The more I stepped away from Koizumi house. I had this weird feeling in my heart. Something that told me that I should've remembered. Shoul've remembered all that I forgot. Whatever I . Maybe she's talking about the kiss I gave her. Well I do remember that! but maybe she thinks I forgot. Maybe I should buy her something? Maybe that'll make up for forgetting whatever I fotgot. How important could it have been?How Important was it?

**Thank you for reading! and I hope you like it and keep reading more.! I'll try making it more and more interesting. XD +D =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY PEOPLE! Here is chapter dos ( 2) . I hope you enjoy this chapter I sort of did actually heehee. Yet again forgive my horrible spelling if I did spell something wrong. Oh I know it's too late to say this kind of but Im of coarse a disclaimer. I wish I was Aya Nakahara though I would write about this two forever sorry for babbling so much go ahead and read. Enjoy XD.**

Chapter 2: Pregnant?

Risa

I crawled into bed. Refusing to come out. I kept crying and crying. That dumb idiot! that stupid shrimp. How! How! HOW!

My mom came in. " Um. Risa are you all right?," she asked. " I'm fine mom... I just feel very sick," I lied wiping tears away. " You sure?," she worried.

" Yes," I lied again." Hope you feel better," was the last thing she said before leaving my room. I wish I could tell her...but what will I tell her that I was stupid and drunk and that Otani and I share something special but he forgot! No..I couldn't tell her that. I return to sobbing and crying. My phone rang. It was Nobu...

" Hello Nobu," I answered trying to hide my hoarse voice. " Oh Hey Risa I haven't talk you since like forever! How it going?," Nobu asked. I bit my lip.

" I-I-It's g-g-going g-gr-gr-great," I stumbled through tears. " Aha sure, sure! yeah so what did Otani do this time?," Nobu, Of coarse wasn't at all convinced.

" He forgot something important!," I blabbered out.

" Oh Risa how important?," she asked.

" Very important!,"

" That Otani is just a nucklehead.. I mean jeez when we you guys be a normal couple!," Nobu said exasperatedly over the phone. I'm starting to think that even a nucklehead would have remembered that! Something that important!

" So what he forget," Nobu asked right when my brother came in. He gave me a WTF look.

" uhh..nee-chan my mom said to get ready for vacational school or else you'll be late," he mumbled then turn around shaking his head and left.

" I have to go Nobu I'll talk to you later bye," I hanged up.

- 2 months later-

I haven't seen Otani since two months, since that day. I haven't even heard of him eighther. He hasn't even called me! Everything has been pretty weird since then. I get these food cravings and get really hungry. I even think I may be gaining a pound or two. I was just thinking this when Miko caught my attention.

" HEY RISA! Are you listening," she waved her hands in my face. " Huh? Oh I'm sorry Miko what were you saying?," I shook my head. Miko gave me a weird look.

" What's up with you lately?," She frowned at me.

" Nothing..haha..Why you asked?," I nervously lied. " Well for one your quiet lately...I mean too quiet as if your remember something and not just that you..uh..seem to be gaining weight," she nervously mumbled looking at my stomach. I looked down at myself, noticing she was right! This can't be..

" Maybe its because I'm constantly getting hungry..am I fat,? I wondered. How can I ever become a stylist if I keep gaining weight?

" Risa! Risa! Risa!," someone called. I turned around to see who was calling me.

"Nobu!," I gasped. Nobu came and hugged me. " Hey Risa."

" What're you doing here!," I greeted my best friend. I was soo happy to see her. I haven't see her since my 19th birthday. " Oh you know just thought I'll drop by since _YOU_ never called me back!," she accused but was still smiling at me. That's when Nobu noticed Miko." Whose this Risa?," she looked at Miko. I was close to replying when my head suddenly started spinning. I felt nauseated**. **I felt dizzy and I thought I was going to faint. " Risa are you okay?," I heard both Nobu and Miko asking. I went into darkness.

When I woke up there was a white light over my head. I closed my eyes again but I felt like someone was watching me so I open my eyes. " Risa, Risa are you okay?," I heard both Nobu and Miko ask. I sat up. Realizing I was in the hospital

" Nobu? Miko? What happened? Why am I here?," I asked right when the doctor came in." Hello Koizumi -san I'm Dr. Larousse how do you feel?," the doctor smiled at me.

" Uhh..fine now...but I was feeling dizzy before," you're so lame that would be what Otani would say if he were here right now.

" Well it's common for a women..er..young lady like you,"

Huh? What's he talking about?

" Excuse me. What?," I asked completely confused.

" Congratulation Koizumi-san you are pregnant,"

!

" WHAT!," I gasped. No way! No freaking way!" You're joking right! I'm not pregnant. I can't be pregnant! There's is absolutely no way I'm pregnant! No way am I carrying a child," I stiffled a nervous laughter. There's no way I kept repeating myself. My heart started to beat faster. ME PREGNANT? ha ha ha ha ha No way Jose.

" Um. Miss Koizumi-san you are definitely pregnant and by the look of things I say about two months," the doctor inform.

" What! Holy- No way Risa it's impossible," Nobu looked at me in shock. But I think I was in a more shockful state. I stared blankly at the doctor, Miko, and Nobu.

" What!," I gasped.

" You're pregnant," the doctor said.

" What!,"

" You're pregnant Risa," Miko said.

" What!," I gasped again. When suddenly Nobu slapped me.

" Risa! Get a hold of yourself! YOU'RE P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T !," Nobu order grabbing me by the collar. " Wha-," I was close to saying until Nobu slapped me again. Ouch.

" STOP SAYING WHAT! Get a grip! Risa," Nobu yelled at me. " B-B-But How?," I asked shocked. " You're asking me how? Jeez I can't believe you Risa," Nobu frustratedly put a hand in her head. I can't believe it eighther. I really can't...could it be that... that one time..me and Otani..we.! Oh my gourd! I can't believe this!

-later-

" So whose the lucky one," Miko asked as I sat down in the Cafe Ikebe table. I was still taken in surprise.

" Otani," I murmured. Looking at my stomach.

" Wow. So the short-man had the power huh?," Nobu said. I blushed.

" Shut Up Nobu! it wasn't even like that...," I sullenly remembered.

" What do you mean by that?," they asked. I sighed and went ahead and told them what happen two months ago... what Otani forgot.

" WHAT!," Nobu and Miko gasped once I finished telling them.

" Yup.," I mumbled feeling depressed.

" What!," they again gasped.

" I know I can't believe it eighther!," I told them.

" What!,"

" Could you stop saying what you guys!," I exploded " I know I'm stupid I should've known better and yes still I can't believe he forgot something that big!."

" JEEZ Risa its unbelievable! I never thought-," Nobu covered her face in obvious disbelief.

" I can't believe Otani forgot even if he was drunk shouldn't he have a memory or something. Idiot! ," Miko gasped. He's not the only idiot. Apparently I'm one too.

" You Know what I'm going to kick that boys butt!," Nobu stood up.

" No!," I gasped. " No? Risa he doesn't know he did that and not just that! He doesn't know you're pregnant! he doesn't know that he's going to be a dad! We need to tell him!," Nobu ordered. I shook my head in panic.

" No. I-I Can't," I started to seriously panic. How's he going to take it? " Oh no I can't I can't!,"

" Risa! So what you going to do then hide it? tell him you're getting really fat and suddenly a baby pops out of nowhere? Do you honestly believe Otani will believe that!," Nobu said frustrated.

" Well he is very dense," I excused. Nobu hit my head." No! Let's go tell him NOW!," she pulled me." No Nobu! let me at least tell him myself" I said. Nobu narrowed her eyes at me.

" Promise you're going to tell him?,"

" um..yes," I nervously said. Nobu eyed me suspiciously. Then she sighed. " Fine then. But you better tell me what happens okay!," Nobu ordered pointing one finger at me. I nodded.

Tell Otani I'm Pregnant! I felt so nervous. How will he react? If he doesn't even remember what happened?Does he even want childrens? What will I do? My stomach suddenly made a noise. EH?hmm..  
" How are you," I asked my little soon to be baby. Another noise came in reply. I smiled suddenly. " Don't worry you're big momma Risa will take care of you and... we'll tell you're daddy soon okay?," I told him/her. I continue to was when I was about to pat my belly when the phone rang."Erm..hello," I answered not checking who it was again. " Yo! It's me," OTANI!" I just wanted to know if we can meet up tommorow?," he said over the phone.

Perfect.

**~~~Oh my gosh what will happen next?haha thanks for reading hope you continue to read and review por favor ( please). Thanks XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so so sorry this chapter was soo short I didn't have much time to write because I had to study for a test forgive me. I'll make it up I promise during the week. Please review. SORRY again =( but enjoy XD**

Chapter 3. Mistake part 1

**Risa**

Er...I don't know what to do! I'm so nervous . I didn't know what I was going to do well I knew but I was so nervous so so NERVOUS. How should I say it? Otani uh well remember how we were in that party two months ago well heehee the thing is you and I were both drunk and well heehee the thing is we did something important that you forgot but now I'm pregnant so haha yeah. Yeah right! He'll probably think I'm joking just like when I told him I liked him for the first time. Ack! what if that's what happens this time! What if he thinks I'm joking? What will he even think if he doesn't even remember what we did? I think I even will faint again with all the nervousness I have right now! But..I have to do it! I to tell . I grab my bag and dash to meet Otani. Otani loves me..he does so he won't do anything that'll upset me...or our kid. Everything will just have to work out.

**Otani**

I waited for Koizumi to arrive. I just had to meet was this sudden urgency that I got. I need to meet her I need to see her. There's Something really important that I must tell her. Something I need to tell her face to face. Something that I wanted to tell her face to face. Something that've been wanting to tell her for a while now...

" THERE YOU ARE!," Someone said. I turned around to see who it was. She came to me hugging me and suddenly planting a huge sloppy kiss on me...

**Risa**

I don't know why but I suddenly felt like running. I just felt like running. So I ran to meet him. Rushing. I just needed to rush. I need to tell him! I can't wait to see the expression in his face when I tell him he's going to be a father. I can't wait all this waiting is making me just extra nervous. I guess I have to forgive him for forgetting. Yeah I guess I'll forgive him for forgetting our special moment. I guess I understand he was drunk..so what! I bet with this news he will take me back to that special moment. heehee. I surprisingly was in a good mood. I felt so optimistic. I was close. " Otani!," I called as I saw the top of his head...

BOOM!

GASP!

That's when I noticed...I stood watching in shock. " Otani...," I murmured my voice disappearing. Otani noticed me and push the girl away. The girl. He was kissing. " Koizumi," he said reaching toward me in that stupid olivious look. He was kissing that girl...her..not me..her...

I ran away. That's all that I could think of doing! I ran as fast as I could. Running and running. Tears falling in my cheeks and trickling down to the ground. I push pass people and kept running. Tears swirling. Pain hit me. In my heart. Betrayel. I wanted to run away from what I saw.

" KOIZUMI!"

I heard him calling me but I didn't turn back. I refuse to turn to even look at him! Because if I turn around and see him the penetrating image of her and that girl kissing will hit me. He had his arm around her...UGH! I wanted to wash that image away or burn it. My poor heart. I couldn't handle this. I just can't. After a long while of running I stop near a beach in the middle of the night. I sank down to the sand. I sat down crying. Otani...he cheated on me..he cheated on me how could he? What's the deal? Otani I can't believe it. My stomach suddenly started to hurt a little. This was ubsetting us both. Me and my child. I sighed. Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe I got the wrong idea ..yeah..like when I was kissed by Kohori. Yeah.. yeah that must be it. It has to be it. Yes that what happened. He's not cheating on me..there's no way...right? I stood up ready to go back. Right at that moment my phone rang.

_Message From: Otani_

_You ran away before I got the chance to tell you._

_Sorry._

_But were done._

_I don't have the time for you._

_It's over_

It's over! It's over! It's over! ...

**Jeez this was a short one so sorry and if i spelled more words wrong i'll make up for that too. Keep reading . Hope you enjoy it anyway.**


	7. Chapter 7

**well..heres the rest of chapter 3. I'm starting to feel like I should have done this different or that different or I should of done a different plotline and so on and so on ! Its SO CONFUSING! But since I originally wrote it like this first then I guess I'll just keep it like this and try to make it awesome but anyway for now I hope all of you enjoy. XD**

Chapter 3. Mistake part 2

**Risa**

_It's over..It's over_

What! My heart broke. He's breaking up with me...! I went back to crying. I felt so depressed and sad. My world came crushing down. Everything. All the memories we shared..shattered. Broken into pieces and blown away into the wind. Losing itself in the wind. Why? That's all that I could think about why? I thought he loved me how could you.. a strong pain hit me. You idiot how could you. A strong pain came in my stomach. I groan. Ow. I suddenly clutch my stomach..ow..my baby...

" Hey you okay? Do you need help," a boy came near me. He had black hair and from what I could see blue eyes. He was taller than me way taller. I grasped my stomach. It hurt. Everything hurts.

" Are you pregnant? Is something wrong? Do you want me to drive you to the hospital?," he asked again. He was a total stranger how can I go with him that's what I was close to telling him but the pain in my stomach continued. I groan and nodded.

" Can you stand," he asked.

" I don't know, I think," I winced in pain.

" I'll carry you then," he grab me gently and put me in the car. We rushed to the hospital.

" What's your name?," he asked. " Koizumi Risa," I said tears still falling down my cheek. " Koizumi-san I'm Aero Cross okay? just try to relax were almost there," he said. I look at him. Suddenly realizing what he's thinking.

" Oh! I'm not going into labor.. I think I may lose my child though," I tried telling explaining.

" Huh? How many months are you?," he asked frowning

" 2 months"

" No way! your right then,"

I didn't know what hurt more Otan break up or betrayel or even my child. I don't want to lose it.

-later-

" So do you want me to drive you home?," Aero asked. Once we left the hospital. I sighed staring at the night pointlessly. " No it's fine I just want to relax out here," I replied my voice broken. He frowned at me. The doctor had said it had been a close one...he said something must haved upset me too much and that was really bad for the baby. But my baby is fine now..I hope.

" Look I can't just leave a pregnant girl like you out here in the middle of the night," Aero put his hummer keys in his pocket and came next to me. Hearing him say that reminded me of Otani. Which brings me back to tears. I bit my lip to keep the tears from comming

" I'm going to join you," his face showed concern. I shrug not really caring. I sat in a bench and tries to collect my thoughts. We were sitting there in silence.

Finally when I drop by my house I thanked Aero and went directly to my bedroom where I fell apart again. My Phone rang. It was Nobu. I didn't feel like answering at the moment. Otani why?..just why? All this time I thought you were my dream to be. All this time. As I started crying again my stomach started to hurt again. Stop! Stop! I need to stop crying. This is affecting my child. My child. That's right he/she is my child...mine only. It became mine when Otani forgot about us. My child." It'll be fine.. we-we don't need your daddy at all no.. we don't need anyone. I got you and that's all that matters..only you," I patted my stomach. Only you...

**Otani**

" KOIZUMI!," I called and called but there was no trace of her. Dammit where is she? She disappeared. But she's got it all wrong! I'm not cheating on her. I don't know who the heck was the girl who even kissed me. She came out of no where and kissed me and just to top everything I lost my phone this morning. I can't call or text Koizumi and tell her that she got it wrong! Jeez that idiot where did she ran off too? I search for her but lost her in the sea of giant bodies in the streets. I've been searching from the afternoon but I didn't see her. It was too late now to continue looking for her. I didn't even know where she was? She disappeared from me...she got out of my reach." KOIZUMI! Where are you?," I called but the only reply I'd get is the vibration of my own voice. I sighed. She's gotten it wrong...I love her..shes got it wrong.

" KOIZUMI YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG..I LOVE YOU," I say outloud knowing something went terribly wrong. She got it all wrong. Completely wrong.

**~~~~~ I hope you keep reading because theres a whole lot more I have yet to write. Please review and thanks for reading it your all awesome XD. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is chapter 4 or 8 which ever you prefer. Thanks for reading. ENJOY XD oh and by the way when Atchan speaking I put the right words of what he says in parenthessis. THANK U AGAIN! +D**

Chapter 4: Three Years doesn't change feelings.

-Three years later-

**Risa**

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

My alarm clock went off at exactly 4:13 am. Time for work. I yawned. I just hate waking up early..well who doesn't hate that? Waking up this early gets me so sleepy in the afternoon. I'm pratically sleeping by 3 in the afternoon and someone has to wake me up. But today is going to be a busy day. I woke up half asleep to take a shower. Once I got off I go to the room next to mine and look at my adorable 2 and 3/4 baby boy. He was still sleeping. Drooling a little on the pillow. Aww adorable. I pick him up careful not to wake him up. I got him dressed putting on the cuttest little jordan shoes. Heehee. I carried him to the couch meanwhile I cooked breakfast. He woke up a couple minutes after that.

" Momma?," he called looking for me.

" Good morning sorry to wake you up so early sweety but Momma has to work today," I smile at him as I packed our lunches. " YAY! Wok( work) I like where Momma woks ( Works)," he lifted up his hands and smiled at me. Two of his new baby teeth showing. Aw. I picked him up and kissed his cheek. " Atchan are you hungry?," I asked as he lock his hands around my neck. " No Momma," he said. " Well...too bad your still going to eat! We have to build you up so you can be _tall _and muscled," I emphasized on tall. Then sat him down in a chair." Oh okay," he agreed his face pouting. I laughed. He so cute. Nothing makes me happier than my cute little Atchan so cute and adorable..He has brown eyes round eyes like his father..and orange colored hair like me.

Sigh.

His Father.

No! I won't allow myself to think of him. That shrimp he's not worth remembering. I got Atchan now. My son. I don't need Otani.

I put my son in a Stoller and push through all the way to my work. " Good Morning Koizumi-san how's your morning," My helper came with a coffee on her hand offering it to me.

" Good thank you Kaki how's the business?," I asked already sipping my coffee.

" Koizumi-san hello I got your papers right here," My second helper came handing me some papers. " Oh, Thank you Kippie," I got a held of the papers scanning my designs.

" Koizumi-san, There's a 2 o'clock photo shoot and a 4:30pm fashion show at 6: 45 we have Stylist convention and another photo shoot at 8:00," My secretary informed me.

" Uh, Okay..Can you print me the shedule for this week?." I asked her. She nodded and said automatically " Yes Koizumi-san."

" Koizumi Laura called said if you were free tonight?,'' My secretary # 2 said.

" Um. No Ishimoki tell her how about on Thursday? 3 O'clock okay," I murmured. " Okay then Koizumi san," Ishimoki dialed again.

" Koizumi-san do you want anything? a soda,tea, water."

" No thanks Kaki ..but you can do me a favor can you treat my son?," I pulled him out of the stroller.

" I'll be my pleasure Koizumi-san, hey little Atchan come with me..want a cookie?," Kaki asked him, smiling sweetly at him. Atchan smiled back used to this already.

" I wan ( want) cokie! ( cookie!)," he said happy.

" Don't treat him with too many sweets," I reminded Kaki," I reminded her.

" Koizumi-san you got an appointment for Yody at 7:30," My secretary informed. I sighed and told Ishimoki to write down in my schedule. I'm very busy lately. I've done many things in the past 3 years. To tell you that now I'm a top stylist. Number 1 in all Japan. I've travel to Russia, South America, Italy, United States, France, China, Egypt, Canada, Mexico, England- you name it. I've graduated in a year from fashion school since I turned up to be really good and now I'm a top Stylist. So my life is very very busy but in aa way it's better that way I won't have to think of something that hurts me..or someone.

" Koizumi-san Miko-chan wants to talk to you?," Ishimoki announced on the phone. " Oh please bring her in," I said and push my sketches aside. Miko works with me too. She may not be number 1 stylist but she sure is good maybe number 2.

" Hey Risa just came to tell you we are free tommorow so that means we should hang out I'm so tired of this work," Miko sat at my desk. I look over at Atchan who was drawing a picture with crayons. Then I turned back to Miko, smiling.

" That sounds awesome you are so right"

" I know! So..tommorow then 1pm okay at 53rd street"

" You got it but..I'm bringing Atchan," I informed. I don't leave my son behind. Nope. He goes with me everywhere.

" Of coarse not silly for your information I rather do enjoy cute little Atchan's company," Miko laughed, I joined in. Then suddenly we became quiet. Silent. Miko glanced at Atchan." Hey Risa."

" Yes"

" Do you ever think about Atchan father?," Miko asked.

" Gyaah! where did that come from? that was random," I panicked

" I know, I know sorry it's just well..I was wondering maybe you should tell that umm-"

" Otani," I murmured for her.

" Yeah that um. Otani I think you should maybe tell him about Atchan."

" No! he doesn't have to know and anyways he's nothing to me now! I haven't talked to him since we broke up that was 3 years ago Miko he probably forgot about me," I blabbered.

" Have you forgotten him?," she questioned. I sighed. No...I haven't. " It doesn't matter Miko my life is perfect right now I'm happy okay I don't need him... I'm okay," I said trying to convince her or maybe trying to convince myself.

**Otani**

I sighed. Well good thing that's done. I'm done with College soon I'll become a teacher. My dream future to be. Namuro wanted to be a businessman. I can never handle business. Maybe that's the reason why I'm blanky looking away as he talked.

" Otani? Yo dude stop daydreaming," Namuro shook me.

huh? " Who's daydreaming? what are you saying I was not!," I protest. Namuro shook his head. " Well I was saying that you should see this magazine"

" Why would I want to look at a fashion magazine? Aren't girls the ones who do that?," I argued. " Have you seen the cover?," he asked passing me the magazine. I sighed and looked at the cover.

Koizumi...

I missed her. It'a been three years since I last saw her. Three freaking miserable years without her. When I close my eyes I always see her smiling face. Everytime I hear an Umibozo song I'm reminded of the moments we shared together. The awkward most weirdest but funny moments. But now...she's gone. She ran away from me and I sometimes see her on Tv and I hear everyone talking about her.

My Koizumi.

" She'a pretty famous now isin't she," Namuro murmured. " yeah," was all I said. " Stylist..that job really suits her what do you think?,'' Namuro asked. What do I think? If he only knew what I think. " It suit her," I mumble as I stare at her through a magazine. " Top Sylist in all Japan," Namuro read the cover " Get a chance to win a whole wadrobe designed by Koizumi Risa." I sighed. True. She has come a long way. I look at the other magazine scanning through the covers.

_Risa Koizumi does it again shows new style_

_New Fashion design by famous Koizumi_

_Interview with Koizumi? Get a chance to meet her_

_Koizumi new fashion style_

I read the headlines. Yup she sure has come a long way..." Can we leave?," I asked. " What's the deal Otani you still love her right?," Namuro asked. What kind of question is that? Of coarse I still love her. " Stop asking stupid questiones and let's get out of here."

When I got home I kicked my shoes off and click on the remote. I lived in a small apartmant that I'm renting and sharing..Crap it had been another miserable day. I mean I should be happy and look I just keept thinking about her.

" This is bibu talking and guess what we are in 65th street to meet up with Koizumi-san! Oh! There she is right now,"

Koizumi! I look closer at the tv putting the volume up. Koizumi came by the screen and shyly smiled. " So how is life? Is it crazy being the #1 stylist in all Japan?," the interviewer asked. Koizumi laughed" I guess it's more than just crazy,"

I missed that laugh. I almost gave me a painful tug in my heart. She looked beautiful. Bibu laughed too. " and what about your personal life?," she asked Koizumi.

" Oh you mean Atchan?," she smiled.

Huh? Wait a minute did she just say Atchan? Could she mean me? Who else could it be? Could she have met another Atchan? My heart started to beat.

" Oh yes, Cute little Atchan he's a total cutie," Bibu laughes again.

Little? If she meant me how the heck was that Amazon decribing me? Cutie?

" Yup he sure is.. I totally love him he's the closest thing to my heart right now," she smiled again. Koizumi.

" Oh but what about Aero? I heard rumors that you two were dating?,"

Aero? Who the heck was Aero? ( dumb name too)

" hahaha No way! Aero and I are just friends were not dating," she laughed again. " Oh bummer both of you make a good couple"

" Er...we do?," Koizumi suddenly look back. That's when I saw him. A tall blue eyes and black skaterboy hair. " Hey sorry to intrude you ladies but Risa is very busy she needs to work," he said. RISA? Since when did those two become so close? I never even seen this guy before?

" You know Aero we were just talking about you?," Koizumi giggled. " Oh really?what you guys say?," he placed a hand on Risa shoulder. Koizumi shook it off and walked away. Who the heck was that guy? I wish I was there right now. With her...I'd give anything for her. I wish we were back together... I wish she was here now. With me...I just want to see her again.

**`````Keep reading and please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**here the next chapter hope you guys like it though I had to type very fast so yup...thank u enjoyXD**

Chapter 5. Unexpected Visit followed by I more unexpected meeting.

**Otani**

I turn off the Tv. At that same moment Yuuya came. Ugh. Not her. " Hello Atsushi," she burst in. " hey," I mumbled really annoyed she really annoys me but she is the person who I'm sharing apartment with and I know that sounds really weird but I'll explain that later. One of the things that really gets me annoyed is the fact that she goes around telling people I'm her boyfriend and untruthful things like that. She's even tried to kiss me but I just never allow her...It just feels like I'm betraying Koizumi. Sigh.

" Koizumi," I accidently blurted aloud.

" Oh! Do you mean that famous stylist I'm serious she's so l wish I was her," she continue to talk about herself. I blanked out while my mind was on Koizumi. I wish you were her too.

**Risa**

I'm so tired! I picked up Atchan and place him in his bed. "Goodnight momma," he said sleepy and plucked his head in the pillow. I kiss his check." Goodnight..my Atchan," as soon as I said this and left the room the doorbell starting ringing like crazy! Huh? Who can it be at this time of hour? I carefully look to see who it was.

" Jeez Risa if you don't open up right now I'm going to stomp in there! Me and my darling are freezing!,"

" Nobu?," I gasped and then turn to see Nakao next to her " Nakao!,"

Nobu hugged me. I hugged her back I haven't seen her in a while..3 years ago. " Hello Risa," Nakao sweetly smiled at me. I smiled back. " I can't believe you guys are here! ," I was close to tears again.

" Don't think I haven't forgotten that you completely forgot to call me! But anyways we were in town just thought we check the famous Koizumi out," she said as she sat down in the couch. " Really! wow! how's it been?," I asked still too happy to see them. " Well..My darling and I are engaged we plan to get married in three weeks," she loving look at Nakao. Who return the look.

" Oh. Really how sweet," I smiled at the two lovebirds. " Yup..so how are you?," she asked " Where's Otani?," she looked around. Otani. I looked down. My gaze down. " We split up three years ago Nobu," I never told her about what happen with me and Otani that day. That night...I was so heartbroken and I needed to leave. I couldn't even stay at my house. I didn't want my family to find out I was pregnant so I moved out of my house early the next morning. I stayed for a while living with Miko but then I became famous and soon I got my own apartmant. Ever since then I lost contact of all my high school friends. Miko stayed with me and later I found out Aero went to the same vacational school as me.

" What do you mean you two split up? and I thought you and him shared a speacial moment?,"

I try hidding my emotions and just shrugged. " Well...he cheated on me..right when I was going to tell him I was pregnant," I whispered unable to say the words. " What?Okay girl explain everything that happen right here and right now!," Nobu determinedly looked at me. I burst in tears and told them everything. When I was done I had already use a box of tissues.

" Otani Cheated on you? I never thought he would be like that," Nakao said showing concern. " Y-e-e-a-h that's e-exactly what I thought-t t-too," I stammered while in tears.

" Gosh Risa what kind of lovel life is yours it's all mess up! It's crazy and what about your kid? where is he?," Nobu looked around. As in cue Atchan came out of his room rubbing his eyes." Momma I had a neghtmare ( nightmare)," he came over to me. " Aw what a total total cutie! Are you sure its Otani?," Nobu suddenly grab him. Atchan was already use to people saying that to him so he didn't freak out. " What's his name?," Nakao asked. " I'm Atchan and I'm to ( two) yeors ( years) old," he greeted with a smile. " Aw. Aren't you cute," Nobu kissed his cheek. Suddenly I remebered.

" You can't tell Otani!," I warned. " Huh? Why not? What do you mean?," she asked confuse. " You can't tell him ..Promise me both of you if you go and meet him don't tell him about Atchan ! just don't!,"

" Why? I think Otani has the right to know exactly what he left behind!," Nobu protested.

" No! Otani left us behind and which case he has nothing to do with us anymore,"

Nobu shook her head multiple times. Finally giving out an exasperated sigh and putting Atchan down. " I don't agree on what your doing Risa but fine I won't tell him..Baby and I will keep our month shut..and we actually were planning to visit him too." Wait? A minute?.." How did you guys find out where I lived?," I barely realize that.

" Um. Well it took a long long time but we basically search every Risa Koizumi in the Otaka distict until we came into this one, Not that were stalkers or anything cause were not we just really wanted to see you..and Otani," She explained. " I understand. I'm so glad you guys came," I hugged them both. " Ish ( Is ) Momma friends?," Atchan asked me. "This is you Aunt Nobu and uncle Nakao,'' I introduced them.

" You bet we are! and guess what I'm your favorite and pretties Aunt ever," Nobu smirked picking up Atchan again." Yay!," Atchan smiled. See I don't need Otani...even though I wish he was here I don't need him. No Otani.

**Otani**

Could she still love me. It's been three years since then? What could have happen?what will the chances be if she still loved me? She did say Atchan, my nickname that Mimi, my sister, and my mom use to call me. It use to creep me out when Koizumi called me Atchan but..somehow time in the tv it didn't. I wonder why? I just know that I still love her and I never got a chance to tell her. I look out the window to a full moon and see Koizumi face.

_**Nobu( bonus)**_

" Where does Otani live? Does he live here!," I yelled at the apartment manager. " Um lady calm down, calm down who is it that you need?," I man at the front entrance grummble.

" ATSUSHI OTANI!," I gritted my teeth.

" Oh yes room 502 to the-,"

I left before he could continue. I am going to kick someones butt! How dare he! Poor Risa! " What if he's asleep?," My darling questioned. I frown. " I don't care! I'm going to kick his little hinnie all the way to Africa idiot!," I exploded while pressing the doorbell. Finally after a couple 10 minutes of ringing the stupid doorbell and knocking Otani open up.

" Huh? What's the deal?-," sleepy Otani yawned. I slap him. " Idiot! I never thought you were that dumb and not just that you are a total player you destroy hearts!,'' I yelled at him.

" Ow!..Nobu? Nakao! What are you guys doing here?," He murmured astonished. " That's not the point! How could you cheat on Risa!,"

" You know about that?," Otani look at us shock. " What so you were cheating on her what's wrong with you!," My darling step in. " I never thought you were that type of guy Otani," My darling gasped.

" No it wasn't like that!," Otani protest.

" Is it true you kissed another girl three years ago?,"

" uh..well yes..but-," Otani looked down. Putting his arm around his neck nervously. " That's all I need to hear!," I slap him again. " HEY! CUT THAT OUT! what's the deal here guys you show up the first time in three years and you guys are already yelling at me!," he yelled back. " That's because you broke Risa heart right when-"

" Nobu! remember we promise Risa," My darling reminded me. " Right. I forgot," I remembered still thinking Otani should know." What? You guys have seen her? What you promise her?," Otani face lit up. " None of your business now," I cross my arms. "Right Darling,"

" Right," My darling agreed.

-the next day-

**Risa**

It was a work free day today. I yawned. I was still busy from Nobu and Nakao visit last night. Miko sighed." You are totally bored aren't you just say it,"

" huh? No I'm not bored I just had a long night," I laughed without humor. " Oh. So what do you want to do?," Miko asked staring at the ice cream cart. I looked around and saw the old music store. OOOh! " Hey let's check out that music store," I asked my eyes gleaming hoping to find an Umibozo cd.

" Um sure go ahead I'm going to get some ice cream," Miko said. " Me want ice cream too! plezz( please!) Momma?," Atchan asked tuggin my shirt. I sighed" Okay"

" Here let me go buy Atchan some ice cream we'll see you in the music store," Miko grab Atchan hand and lead him to buy ice cream while I headed for the store.

**Otani**

I yawned. Jeez those idiots they kept me up all night then when I wake up they're gone! What the heck was that all about yesterday? I didn't even greet them properly. I look around for Umibozu cds. Anthing to cheer me up this morning. That's probably when I noticed a new platinuim special editon Umibozo cd. I reach for it accidently bumping my hand into someone who reach for the same one. " Oh sorry," we both said. That voice! I look up.

**Risa**

I went in and quickly went looking for an Umibozo cd. When Suddenly I spotted a new platinuim special editon Umibozo cd. I smiled and reached for it. Bumping my hand into someones. " Oh sorry," we both said...oh no! I look down...

**```````````THANK U FOR READINGXD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello ! Heres the next chapter! Its funny how I'm writing this and listening to Disney songs ( like Mulan)haha I feel so . Anyway ENJOY! I tried writing fast so I don't know if I mispelled anything. I think the chapter was short though. Sorry. XD**

Chapter 6. Koizumi has a kid?

**Risa**

I gasped. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no!

I gasped again stepping back. It can't be..no. He looked up at me and I saw the same expression of surprise cross his face.

" O- O- OTANI!," I gaspes out of breath. I'm dreaming ,I'm dreaming he can't really be here. C-c-Could that really be him?

" Koizumi," He gasped too. So it is him! It's-It's- It's Otani! " Uh...Uh..uh I think I have to go so -," I turn to run away. When I felt a tingling warm hand stop me. " Is is really you? Koizumi?," he asked still surpise." I have to go," I say again trying to get my hand back from his hold. " I can't believe you're here!," he said. Me neighter I thought. I tried seperating him from me. " Otani I really think it's better if I go," I tried looking away. " No...wait. I barely get a chance to actually see you again since three years ago and you want to leave?," he looked straight at me when he said this. I was shaking inside. " I-uh...I," the words just couldn't come out. I didn't know what to say. I'm so shock by all of this I might just faint.

" What're you doing here?," he asked starting to smile. oh my heartstrings! " Um. Free day at work," was all I could say. He hasn't let go of my hand yet. He kept smiling at me which just gave me a weird feeling I only recognize with him. " Uh-uh what about you?," I was still stammering like an idiot. I felt the warmth of Otani arms vibrating in me. " You know just hanging," he shrug then smiled. " I' m really glad to see you! It's been such a looong time. How's it going?," he asked. ?What? Why? Why is he acting like this? Does he not remember what he did to me? I jerk my hand back." Why would you even care?," I asked instead remembering all the pain he cause me. Otani stopped smiling and started giving me a serious look back. " Koizumi what happened three years ago-,"

" Momma, Momma!," Atchan called while running to me. Otani eyes darted to Atchan. Oh shixx. My heart started beating, rapidly. Raising at top speed. I could even hear it pounding. Atchan came and hugged me. " Momma, Momma the ice crream is so good Momma should try!," Atchan smiled at me. I look at him and picked him up my hand shaking. " Oh, really why don't we go try some again," I looked at Otani who was just staring at Atchan.

" Y-your son?," he asked looking down now. I held Atchan closer and nodded. " Oh," Otani said sounding disappointed for whatever reason. He glance at Atchan who glance back at him." Hey Risa we should go theres-," I gave Miko a warning glance when she came in. " Oh crud! I mean take your time take your time," Miko came in saying as she noticed Otani. " No no it's fine it's fine I was just leaving..uh Otani..I'm sorry but I have to go," I turned around to not face him. " bye byee," Atchan waved at Otani. I heard him sigh. " Right..bye," were the last words I heard before I left pratically running away.

**Otani**

Koizumi...she had a kid? I didn't know about that? Whose the freaking dad anyway? Some freaking lucky tall dude huh? I angrily picked up the Umibozu cd and left while marching angrily home. There inside were Nobu and Nakao.

" My gosh Otani it took you long enough," Nobu started.

" Did you guys know Koizumi has a kid?," I asked.

They both exchanged glances.

" How you know?," Nobu asked.

" The one that should be asking that is ME! How did you guys know? Did she tell you who the father was?Whose the dad?," I continue to yell. It just ticked me off. So much.

" Wait! she didn't tell you who the father was?," Nobu asked.

" Of coarse Risa wouldn't remember what she told us," Nakao reminded her. " You two know who's the dad? Who is it?," I demanded. Nobu and Nakao exhange glances again then looked away. That was starting to piss me off.

" Who?," I again asked.

" Look Otani we can't tell you," Nobu murmured.

"WHY?,"

" We solemnly promise Risa not to tell you who the father is," she crossed her arms and looked away.

" What the heck doess that mean?," I can't believe she has a kid and she never said anything? and why can't I know who it is?.

" What we mean is that Risa just doesn't want you to know who the dad is," Nakao explained looking in pity at me.

" Why not! Is it because ...she's married?," I asked suddenlu realizing that Koizumi can no longer love me and now she's gone from me.

" No. Single mom," Nobu grumbled. That relieve me.

" Single mom?...What the heck so what the guy left her and the kid?," who would do that?

" Yup," simultaneously Nobu and Nakao replied.

" Who the heck would do that?,"

" Who! You're asking me WHO!,'' Nobu stood up angry. " Calm down Nobu let's just go visit Chiharu and Sazuki," Nakao holded her back. " You're right darling can't mess with Idiot right," she mumbled angrily. But she didn't understand how it was for me. I didn't expect Koizumi to be a mom...I didn't expect her to be with anyone else...It just gets me frustrated. I'm not going to leave it like this. I have to talk to her again.

**Risa**

'' Was that really Otani? your son's dad?," Miko asked once we were out of Otani reached. I nodded glancing back. " Wow she murmured while shaking her head. " I never thought I'd see him again...I really I didn't," I sighed surprised. " Well I sort of see the resemblance now..," she said while glancing at Atchan. " He looks just like his dad," I sighed suddenly starting to cry.

" Hey! Hey chill out what do you say if we go out tonight to a party,"

" Huh? Party? What about Atchan?,"

" You can just bring him I bet there's a lot of kids there,"

" Oh..okay then," I wipe my tears away. I need to go. I need to forget about Otani. I just do.

-that night-

" Uh...small party huh," I say as I glance at all the people in here! and no kids! " Yay! I wan ( want) cake!," Atchan happily jumped up and down. " Well I guess it won't be that bad," I mumbled. " Hey Koizumi-san can you come here," a girl came and asked for me. " Oh sure," I grabbed Atchand hand. When I was done talking to the girl I saw a cake table. " Oh sweety I found the cake!," I looked down. Huh? Atchan wasn't there. Huh! What? Where he go? I started to panic. I thought I has a good grip on him! What were he go? " Atchan!," I called worrying. I has lost Atchan...!

**Otani**

I have no idea why I came to this party that Namuro invited me when I'm in such a bad mood. But Namuro insisted so I came. Most people were taller than me in this party which really pissed me off. I glance around until I suddenly heard a cry that reach me. I look toward where the cry came from and froze when I realize it was Koizumi kid!...

**``````Sorry if this chapter was short I only had like a short hour to write it and I couldn't write anymore because my brothers are kicking me out of the computer so sorry but I still hope you enjoy it!XD thank you all for reading and please review. Reviews help me write better.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tada! Here is the next chapter everyone! As always I hope you enjoy. Sorry if I spell something wrong I tend to spell things wrong when I'm trying to write fast but if I write slow it taked forever! So yup. heehee Enjoy XD hmm...i wonder if this chapter was short too? oops gotta make longer chapters. +D.**

Chapter 7. Conversation doesn't change much

**Otani**

What? It is Koizumi kid? What is he doing here?The kid stumbled and people kept pushing him, not noticing a toodler walking around. The poor kid fell. I suddenly got an urge. I rush to him. Feeling the need to help him. The kid started to cry. " Hey kid are you okay," I asked him. He looked up with watery eyes and shook his head. " I lost my Momma," he cried.

" Don't worry little dude I'll help you find your Momma," I held my hand out to him. He looked at me closely, hesitating. Then he wiped his tears away and grab my hand. I smiled for some weird reason. " Hey cheer up want a lollipop?," I pulled one out to cheer him up. The boy looked at me and nodded reaching for it." But first you got to stop crying okay? Will find your Momma don't worry," I told him. " Okay," he agreed nodding. He smiled. I gave him the lollipop. I smiled back. Somehow this kid made me smile. I sort of felt a connection.

" So you like cars?," I asked him.

" Yes Momma buys me them alde( all the) time," he smiled.

" Really? You know I like cars too maybe we can chat about them," I joked around. The kid laughed. " Ish ( I ) remember shu ( you) meet Momma?," somehow I know exactly what he meant. I knew he remembered me from the earlier in the morning.

" Yup that's me kid I'm Otani," I looked trying to see where Koizumi was." What's your name?," I asked.

" At-,"

" Atchan? Atchan! Sweety Where Are you Atchan?," I heard Koizumi calling.

Atchan?

" Koizumi," I saw as Koizumi came infront of me, huffing from running and looked at me then down at her kid. " Atchan," She said again bending dowm.

" Momma!," the kid ran to her. Atchan? " What happened? Don't run away like that again okay? I was so worried about you," she hugged her kid. Then looked up at me. Shock crossing her face again. " I'm sorry Momma," the kid said.

Atchan? Her kid name was...Atchan?

" Otani help me he ( he's) very nice," Atchan pointed at me. Atchan?

**Risa**

I look at Otani. He had a confuse look on his face and I think I knew exactly why. But I did realize that if it wasn't for him I might have lost Atchan. He slipped from my hand and lost him but Otani found him. Otani found Atchan. Otani. Out of all people..Otani. I realize that I owed him. " Thank you...Otani...Thank you," I sincerely said.

" Hey no problem..I saw the kid walking aroun alone knew he was yours," Otani sighed. " Hey Koizumi why you bring him anyways?To a party?," he murmured as I wipe a tear.

" I...I actually thought it was going to like a kids party and I just didn't want to leace him he's always with me," always with me unlike you I thought. " It's still dangerous for him..you are seriously still lame," he murmured. " I know, I know you're right," I picked Atchan up. " Kozumi..I need to talk to you," Otani mumbled putting his hands in his jacket pockets. He was looking between me and Atchan. " About what?," I dare to ask. " Look we haven't talked since three years ago I do believe we have to talk," his face showed detemination so I knew we had to talk. Miko came next to me. " Uh..Risa do you need anything?," she asked. I pass her Atchan. "Miko can you do me a favor take care of Atchan for a while would you please...don't lose him," I told her. Miko nodded and left. Once they left I look at Otani. " Okay then...let's do this," I tried sounding detemined. Otani looked around and spotted a table. " Over there," he pointed. What would he want to know? Why did he have to be here tonight...well if he wasn't here I'd probably would of lost Atchan. " Just ask me what you want to ask me already! Let's get this over with," I try not meeting his gaze.

" So you name your kid Atchan?,"

YIKES! I forgot about that!

" I- I..uh-," how could I answer that?

" Why?Was that the name of the dad?," he asked. ummm...

" No. Of coarse not I name him Atchan because..um because of you," I have lied on that one.

" Me? Why?," he asked. I had to think of something quick bit nothing came out! Jeez idiot what are you going to do now? " Uh.. why don't you tell me first what you have done in the past three years," I stalled. There no way I'm ready to tell him he's the dad. No way , No how.

" All right then..let's see after you ran away from me...I tried to call you and reach you but-,"

" WHAT? Stop lying! What're you talking about anyway you send me a message,"

" Um. Well yeah I tried sending you messaged,"

" Huh? No you send me a message saying we were done you idiot," I angrily accused not wanting him to make a fool out of me.

" I did not? How could I have send you a message when-,"

I interrupted

" Just skip that part and keep going," I yelled.

" Fine. So after you left I return to college got my teacher degree and that's about it," Otani shrug as everything was pointless like nothing really mattered in the pass three years.

" So your 21 and you still live with your mom?," I asked.

" No...I have my own apartment...uh..well I'm sharing it actually,"

" With who?,"

" This girl name Yuuya,"

My heart sank. It broke. He must have a girlfriend then. That girl must be his girlfriend. She must be short.

She must be pretty.

She must be lucky.

" Uh..that's nice," I force myself to say. Looking down because I knew that if I look up Otani will read my mind.

" How about you?," he asked.

" I moved out of my parents house...I finished vacational school..have an apartment, started working as a stylist and I've been here and there," Is there any need to explain more?

" So...where's the dad?," Otani asked. I panicked. Where? Where...uh right here..infront of me..no way I can't say that! " he left," I murmured looking over at Atchan from the table.  
" I'm sorry," he murmured. I look at him confused. " I'm sorry that that dude left you and your kid," he's sorry? Oh that stupid idiot if he only knew it was him. Idiot.

" It's fine don't worry about it-it doesn't concern you," I don't need him. I don't. I kept repeating. You have a girlfriend anyways I grumble to myself.

" Poor kid though," Otani said while glancing at Atchan who was currently laughing. I sighed.

" I have a question to ask you," I said and Otani looked at me now. His expression confused. hmm..he look a bit different now. I probably grew a few millimeters. But he sure look more mature. His hair was just like last time. His eyes were still round.

" What," he asked, one eyebrow raising. " Are you happy?," I asked. Otani glanced around then back at me. Probably wondering how to answer me. Somehow this time I didn't look away when our eyes lock. I kept my eyes glues on him. Something in his eyes told me that he wasn't happy that he needed something...but what?

" Uh...I don't know," Otani sighed. I sighed too knowing how he felt. " Now answer me this question...do you still love me?,"

" WHAAT!," I clutch my head. I wasn't expecting that! At all! It caught me completely off guard.

" Where did that come from Otani that was totally random!," I could feel my head turning slightly red.

" Well you're use to it aren't you? You always use to ask me really random questions at the randomist moments,"

Use to it? Me use to that? Never! " What're you trying to say?," I asked.

"Just answer my question do you still got the hots for me?," he looked straight at my face. So I'll admitt it I still love him..Alot! I still think about him all the time and I do still miss him but that doesn't change the fact that he dumped me three years ago...that he forgot we share something special and the fact that he shares an apartment with a girl! So I look at Otani and say straight to his face.

" I name my kid Atchan because I still love you but that doesn't change not a single thing because it doesn't matter I'm never going to be your girlfriend again!," I slam my fist on the table as I said thos then stomped away angry. Angry and hidding back tears. No me and Otani meeting again doesn't change anything!

**Otani**

She loves me..still. So..she still loves me! Me! Not anyone else or a tall idiot Me. She still loves me! That's probably the best news I've heard all day! I was going to fallow her when she stormed away but I somehow had the feeling that we'll meet again.

**````Thank you for reading!Please Review and continue reading. XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello Hello! Heres the next one or chapter uhh yeah.. I was thinking this is a short chapter too actually. Jeez I'm awful I really have to start writing longer chapters. I promise the next chapter will be much longer then this one and I'll do my best to publish it tommorow since it's labor day and no school. But for the meantime. Enjoy XD**

Chapter 8. Set back

**Otani**

Namuro came next to me. " So you met her didn't you," he said smiling. I nodded. " How did you know she was here?," I asked. " My girlfriend told me," Namuro smirked. " You say her kid right? He looks familiar don't you think?," He said raising an eyebrow. I shrug. I didn't really know what he meant by that.

" I guess,"

" You guess?,"

" Yup," I replied as I look over at Koizumi. It seems like that dope actually mature. She now had long orange hair and of coarse the same eyes. She seem taller though she must have grown a couple cm. That girl keeps getting taller and taller.

" Hey Risa smile,"

As soon as I heard that voice something hit me. It was instant prejudice I completely hated that voice. I felt sudden anger. I looked to see where the voice came from and saw that it was that tall dude I saw on tv the other day. Koizumi turn and the guy hug her. I crush my soda can. Who the freak was that guy anyway? " Chill dude that guy was just hugging her," Namuro murmured looking at the crush soda can. " Hey Namuro um. who the heck is that dude?," I asked.

" YOU DON'T KNOW HIM! he's the famous supermodel names Aero I heard," he said. What? Supermodel? That jerk looks like a total cheeseball. Somehow reminded me of Mighty. Ew. Gross. Koizumi was talking to that Aero guy. Her face was smiling. Somehow that pissed me off. That- That - that ugh...I put the soda can down. " The guys a total cheeseball," I stated.

" They're close friends or so I heard..I think I read that its been three years since they met,"

You got to be kidding me three years? With this Cheeseball. Namuro left to go find his girlfriend and at that moment the girl who I say earlier with Koizumi passed by. " Hey!," I called her. She was a bit taller than me. She turned puzzled and look at me. " Me?," she pointed at herself and I nodded. She hesitantly came over." Yes?," she said when she was standing infront of me. " You're Koizumi friend right? ," I asked. She nodded.

" Since when?," I asked

" Four years about," she replied.

" Then can you tell me how close is Koizumi to that dude?," I pointed at the black haired dude who was still talking to Koizumi. The girl looked confused at me. " Close I guess..if you asked me well I think they became friends right after you two broke up and just for you information I know exactly what you shrimp did to her," she suddenly accused pointing at me. What? She then walked away angry. Huh? what was that about? I looked again over at Koizumi and the dude. So she met him right after we broke up. That long huh? Could it be that she's falling for that cheeseball.

**Risa**

" So I heard that you were coming I thought I stop around,'' Aero smiled at me. I smiled back. Aero is constanly meeting me recently and I'm not even sure why? It weird how we went to the same vacational school. He's a supermodel though I'm a stylist. Once I even design one of the clothes he wore. I guess he would be a special friend but not really he's just a friend who help me when Otani dumped me. Who Knew exactly how bad I was when Otani dumped me. " So what your trying to say is that you are stalking me now?," I questioned. " Yeah why woudn't I your so famous every guy here would want to be your lucky one," he laughed.

" Not everybody," I say glancing quickly over Otani who was staring back at me. " Momma! I want cake plezz ( please!) ," Atchan pulled at my hand. " Oh I guess I'll talk to you later Aero," I walked away. As I walked away I look at Otani. I felt like running to him but no I won't do that. Otani is nothing to me now. Only an Old boyfriend. I very special old boyfriend. As I go to get Atchan some cake. Atchan asked me.

" Momma?,"

" Yes?," I answered.

" Whose my daddy?," he asked. " W-W-What A-Atchan WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?," I pratically choked. Had Otani said something to him? It's not like I didn't expect him to ask me that but right now? Isin't it too early for all of that? " Do I have a daddy?," Atchan repeated. How in the world do I answer that! Uh yes you do Atchan infact you know that dude who you met earlier yup that's him. Ugh. No way. " Uh...yes but you know what he's gone now one day you'll meet him," I nervously said. That was the best I could do.

I sat in a table waiting for Atchan to finish his ice cream. Meanwhile I thought of what Otani said earlier. Yuuya he had said was the name of the girl he was living with. That totally has to be his girlfriend and that's probably the same girl I saw him kissing that one day. Tha't probably why he broke up with me! To be with her. So what did I expect? That Otani was going to take me back as soon as he saw me? Tell me he was really sorry and that he still loved me? If I had hope of that well it's all gone doesn't love me. He never really told me that he loved me. I mean I straight out I love you he never really said. When he holded me tight and told me he wanted me it was all because of the alcohol. But the wrong thing is that I felt for it. But I won't fall for it again. No way no how. Not if I can help it.

**Otani**

Ugh. Total chesseball! That guy just gets me mad just by looking at him. I bet that guy is rich he looks just like this fagets who step out of a Cheesy soap opera. There's no way I can I allow that dude to be with her. No way No how. Not if I can help it.

**```````Thanks for reading chapter 8 please do me the honors of reviewing my story or keep reading my story eighther one hahaha that sounded pretty . XD Take care everyone next chapter 9. or 13 according to the blue box on the side.**


	13. Chapter 13

**As fallowed here is the next chapter . I Know I made it longer than yesterdays but I keep thinking its short I wondered why? maybe because it is short. Well Enjoy XD **

Chapter 9. Must be Destiny

**Risa**

I was spinning circles on my tropical dance drink. I couldn't focus. "

" _Do you still love me?,"_

Those words kept on repeting in my head and they won't escape. I guess it really caught me off guard what Otani said. Who would say that anyways? To his ex-girlfriend? Which he dumped three years ago!This is just frustrating! Why would Otani ask me that?Gosh I can't think straight at all. I keep thinking about Otani. Could it be...that ...he still loves me?

-later that night-

" Momma I wan ( want) to go home," Atchan complained sleepy. I looked around but I didn't see Miko. Well my home is not that far from here. I could walk. " Come on Atchan we'll walk," I picked him up. I was already walking away when suddenly I saw the park and had a certain flashback.

-Flashback-(Volume 14)

_" Jump I'll catch you," Otani said with the cutest smile on his face as he raise his arms up ready to catch me. That smile melted right through me._

_" I don't know what's going to happen but I'm going to jump," I replied still a bit hesitant in the playground. _

_" Oh come on," Otani urged. I leap from the top of the playground. When I notice I was falling down I grasp Otani making fall with me in his hands. We both landed on the ground. " I guess that wasn't possible," he said. " I told you," I replied with a smile on my face and holding on to him._

-Flashback over-

" Koizumi! Hey are you even listening to me? Ya dope," I heard a familiar voice call. I whirl around just to find myself looking at Otani once again.

" What're you doing here? Shouln't you be at the party?," I asked surprised. Not believing that we are here again alone. " I saw you leave I thought maybe I should check where you are going and I decided to come and chat,"

Oh really. Just my luck. I can't stop thinking about him and now he shows up. " How convident," I murmured walking away.

" Hey wait Koizumi," He catched up. I worked to get an annoying face working. " What do you want!,"

" Jeez I just want to talk," he scowled at my face.

" About what? I thought we did all the talking just a couple minutes ago?,"

" Nope were not even close...so hey whose that guy friend of yours," Otani asked keeping pace." Who?," I gave him a confuse look while he roll his eyes. " That supermodel cheeseball," he grunted. That supermodel cheeseball?What? Oh! He must mean Aero. I smiled suddenly. " Oh you mean Aero? oh well he's just a friend and not at all as close as everyone thinks but he did help me a lot," I looked at Otani as I said this. Watching as he was making faces.

" Well...he seems like a total cheeseball," he mumbled

I laughed. I guess it brought me to a good mood just hearing him say that.

**Otani**

A sudden vibration hit me. Her laugh. I haven't heard her laugh in years. Not up close. I look at her admiringly as she smiled widely. " Koizumi," I said reaching for her.  
" Otani to you every tall dude is a cheeseball," Koizumi continue to laugh. I smiled , happy to see her smiling. I made her laugh..again.

" I'm sorry Koizumi," I said and as soon as I said it she stopped laughing.

" Why?," she asked giving me a puzzle look.

" Because it turns out I still want to be with you," I blurted and suddenly I started feeling embarrassed. Since when do I say stuff like this?

" What?," she asked surprised. " Uh..you heard me," I was too embarrassed to even say it again. I looked down and started to walk away. Not wanting to show my weakness.

" Then..why?,"she asked.

" Why what?," I asked looking back confused. She looked down.

" Why you break up with me? If you say you still want me?," her face was suddenly mad. " Huh? What are you talking about?," I asked confused. Break up with her?

" You know exactly what I'm talking about!," she yell at me.  
" No I absolutely don't know what you are saying I never broke up with you?," I yelled back. She probably would of hit me if it wasn't for the fact that she had Atchan asleep in her arms.

" You aree just a liar Otani!," she accused. What the heck? Who gave her that idea?

**Risa**

Liar, Liar, Liar,

I'm not stupid. I know he texted me saying he's done with me. " Am not why the heck do you say I broke up with you?," Otani continued to lie. Idiot! Simply Stupid.

" You texted me that you didn't want to see me anymore! That we were done remember? Does that ring a stupid doorbell to you?," I yelled frustrated, as if he didn't know exactly what he did to me. Otani frown as if he was trying to remember. Don't tell me he forgot that too!

" No I didn't when?," Otani yelled back.

" When?," I exploded" Right after I saw you kissing that one chick okay? You texted me right after that!," I turned by back on him and started walking faster away.

" Idiot. How could I have texted you when I lost my phone that day," Otani called back. What? Lost his phone?

" Am I expected to believe that?," I asked not at all believing him.

" Yes because it's the truth. I never texted you a break up text,"

" Hmph," was my fancy reply as I continue to walk away. " Hmph? What is that suppose to mean?," Otani fallowed me.

" I don't believe you," I stubbornly replied.

" Why not?,"Otani asked, angry.

" Because that's not the only thing you did to me you nucklehead do I have to spell out everything?."

Otani was close to yelling back a sharp reply when suddenly we heard it.

...

I looked around to see where the music came from.

" UMIBOZO," We both shriek as we heard a song coming from a house near by. " Ahh I haven't heard that song in a while!," I shriek. " Me neighther," Otani eyes gleamed. Both our eyes were sparkly when suddenly I remember we were mad at each other. Oops.

" Risa?,"

I turned around and saw Aero behind me. Aero walked over to me. Suddenly the atmoshere changed. Aero glanced at Otani. Otani stared back at him.

" Sorry I saw you walk away and I was just wondering what happened," Aero no looked at me. " Uh..nothing I just wanted to go home," I awkwardly replied. " Want me to take you home?," He asked. Otani frown. I was close to agreeing and taking the offer when Otani step foward between us. " Dude I'm taking her home," Otani said determined. Whoa! What?

" What?," I asked.

" Um. Who are you anyways," Aero asked Otani.

" He-He's Otani," I introduce him. Somehow feeling the urge to tell Aero that this was Otani.

" Otani..huh..how unusual considering that your small," Aero replied.

" Did you just call me short!," Otani teeth gritted. Somehow that made me smiled a littleIt seems like nothing has really change in him. He still hates being called small. I sighed.

" Okay Otani take me home," I mumured. Otani looked at me surpirise for a moment.

" Are you going to take me home or not?," I questioned surprise to see the surprise in his eyes. Otani slowly smiled and nodded.

" Sorry Aero he's a demandent person can't really say no talk to you later bye," I gave Aero a quick one arm hug. Which he return I little too hard. " Okay Risa Bye,"Aero mumble looking at Otani in a strange way. Whoa what's going on?

**`````=D Thank you for reading XD. You know on the flashback part that was actually my favorite love com part. I love that part it was soo sweet. Please review and keep reading. I hope your liking my fanfiction. XD.( ^-^)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Voila! Here is Chapter 10 XD Thank you for reading already so much this story is going to continue just a little longer so I beg of you guys to be patient please . I'm trying to finish is as fast as I can. That's why I ubdate about everyday. I hope you enjoy XD =D =.**

Chapter 10. Talking alone, haven't forgotten you.

**Otani**

My hair rose up when Koizumi hugged him. Something just went through me. I felt the urge to punch, hit, Kick even! that dude...That Aero Chesseball. Digusting. You bet I was glad when they set apart. " Let's go then," I urged Koizumi.

" For real Otani why are you just a demandant person? I mean do you even have a car ?," Koizumi frowned at me. The Aero guy left. That's right Aero just walk away. " Of coarse I have a car! it's right over there," I pointed.

" Whoa? BMW? How did you get a license can you even see beyond the steer wheel?,"

I roll my eyes at her. Just cause I'm a little on the short side doesn't mean I can't drive. I sighed. " Hey do you want me to put Atchan in the backseat?," I asked. Somehow saying Atchan tug my heart too. I looked at the kid. He was sleeping with his mouth wide open ( Must of got that from the mother). I smiled. The kid just made me smile.

" Why-Why are you smiling?,"Koizumi anxiously asked me. Glancing at both of us. ( Atchan and me) with a look that read guilty. As if she was hidding something. I shrug and just picked Atchan from her arms. Atchan? hmm..that name actually fits you little dude. It was when I was putting Atchan in the backseat that I realize Koizumi eyes were watery.

" Whoa! Why are you crying?," I asked.

She's always crying for the weirdest things. Koizumi just wiped away the tears.

" The scence just hit me that's all," she whispered getting into my car.

" What scene?," I asked. But she remain silent. Scence? What scence? Could she have meant Atchan and me? That scence?

**Risa**

" So this is where you live," Otani looked around " This is pratically a mansion!," he said amazed. I just shrug and carried Atchan to bed. Wouldn't it have been perfect if it was me and Otani and our son?Together right now. It would be perfect -but it's not. Not even perfect. " Hey Koizumi do you have any Umibozo things," he asked smiling. He sat down in the couch. I gaze at him and frown.

" You really haven't change much have you," I mummble sitting in the farthers side of the couch. Suddenly feeling a tinsy bit uncomtorable.

Otani grinned " You could say that?,"

" So..your going to be a teacher soon right," I tried to make conversation since the atmosphere completely changed.

" Yeah..In a month or two I guess," he shrugged.

" Oh"

Awkward silence...

" Um..how about you and the stylist job?," he asked. My job? " Uh..good I guess," I shrugged.

...

...

squirm, squim

...

" Whose Atchan dad?," Otani suddenly asked.

" HUH! WHAT," I stammared hoping my face isisn't easy to read like it always was with Otani.

" Tell me who it is? Why did he leave you," Otani asked and it seemed like he was worried. Truly worried...I shook my head. So what if he's worried. Where was he when I was worried? Over that one girl I say him kissing!

" He was like ..he left because he didn't want me anymore and he did cheat on me..like you ," Before I could tell him I'm pregnant.

" Look Koizumi I didn't cheat on you!," Otani crossed his arms facing me seriously. It that so?

" Oh yeah then how come-," I got inturrupted by Otani placing a hand in over my mouth.

" She came out of no where I didn't even know who she was? I didn't really see her face I onlu know she was shorter than me," Otani eyes beckoned me to believe him.

" Of coarse she was shorter then you isin't that your preference?," I mumble out. Refusing to believe him. I just don't know why I don't want to believe him. Why should I really believe him if he forgets everything or simply mmisunderstand.

" Idiot as if that matter right now its only height but the point that you refuse to believe is that I didn't cheat on you!- you just came at the wrong moment,"

I frown and looked away.

" I thought you trusted me! Why can't you Koizumi now? What made you not trust me?," Otani leaned closer to me. I gulp and continue to look away even though I felt his gaze.

" That all changed when you broke up with me," I stubbornly mumbled.

" I didn't!," he came closer. I squirm a little. He's getting too close. But I can't let him get that close.

" Yes you did!,"

" You're crazy! I think you must have dreamt it," Dreamt it! Dreamt it! DREAM IT!

" I DID NOT DREAMT IT! YOU STUPID IDIOT!," I stood up angry an fliped my phone open searching on the save messages and click on it. " You see this! Do you see it? YOU BROKE UP WITH ME," I handed Otani the phone, pratically throwing it at him. I kept that message save to remind me not to ever trust in him again.

Otani glanced at me then looked at the phone. Suddenly I saw Otani face changed. I turned around not facing him. My tears will betray my emotions I remember when Otani broke up with me and i was in so much pain. My heart broke and it hasn't been repaired since then.

**Otani**

What the heck is THIS? I NEVER wrote this! NEVER EVER EVER! I never wrote this! But it was my old phone number and...what? I looked over at Koizumi whose back was to me. " Koizumi I-I never-,"

" Shut up! I don't want to hear it just leave!," Koizumi yelled not facing me.

" I didn't write this!," I yelled at her.

" Then who did!," Koizumi turned around and yelled. Who did?

" I don't know," as if I would break up with her like that! I'm not that type of guy! It's just not who I am. Whoever wrote this had my phone. She or He must know who we were. He or She must have planned it.

" Why don't you just leave," Koizumi said crossing her arms and not facing me. But I could hear the crack of her voice. That crack hit me as all this was my fault. It's my fault that she was like this. Like I needed to comfort her

" Koizumi," I reached toward moved away though.

" It's not what you think! I didn't break up with you I don't know who wrote that," I tried explaining.

'' Shut up! Didn't I tell you to leave? Why don't you leave! O-O-Otani,"

I noticed as she started crying. Her eyes all watery. I reach toward her grabbing her wrist.

" Koizumi I-I'm sorry about that," I lock my gaze in hers. Her eyes look at my hands sadly. I made her sit down on her couch again. Placing my hands on her shoulders and bending down at her and she looked up. I focused on her lips. I bended down and..and..

**Risa**

It was as if I was in his trance. I felt his lips close to mine and I could feel his slow breath. His head bend down. I reach up too, longing to make contact with him. Our lips brushed..that's untilI suddenly remembered all that happen and I push him away. " Don't.", I warned him not to get close. I didn't meet his gaze I looked away. Otani frowned I heard him sigh too.

" Leave Otani," I whisper. He continue to frown and I think he was about to argue when someone came out of the room.

" Momma?," Atchan came out of the room with sleepy eyes.

" I'm here?," I went over to him. Atchan looked at Otani and his face lit up.

" Otani!," he called.

He-he remembered his name? Otani smiled. " Hey kid I'm sorry if we woke you," Otani got up from the couch and glance between Me and Atchan. " I guess I'll see you later..bye Atchan and..Koizumi," Otani turned around and left without even waving or looking back at me.

When I sat down ready for bed I remembered what happened earlier. What if he really was telling the truth? Is it possible that I'm still madly in love with him. I just seems so hard to forget him. I mean all this time in my sleep, in my dreams I see him. His smiling sparkling eyes face and his childish laugh. It's just so hard to let him go to just pretend each day that I don't miss him. I love him. What can I say. I can say I love him I really do...

**``````I know what you're thinking Jeez Risa way to ruin the moment ! hehheh . I'm sorry for cutting out like that. It'll get better I promise. Only a couple more chapters so please hold on. =D. Thank you for reading and please continue and Review. XD **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi! Well here's the rest and I just thought I mention it anyway but only one more chapter before we go to the chapter where Otani finds out he's the dad so continue to read . Oh and I'm not sure if I can write tommorow. I'm going to Colorado for 4 days so I don't know if I'll be able to post anything in those four days. So sorry . I'll make it up .**

Chapter 11. One step foward or two steps back?

**Risa**

My alarm started beeping all early the next morning. I grummbled as I push the snooze button. It was a work free day today but I forgot to turn off the alarm clock.I need to sleep! I start closing my eyes again.

" Are you planning to sleep all day?,"

" Yes,'' I replied in a mumble...hey! Wait a minute! Who did I just reply to? I bolted up and look in complete shock at Otani. Otani was in the door of my room.

" What Are You Doing Here? Who even let you in!," I gasped.

" Actually I came by the front door it was open you know,"he smugly repied. Eh? No way. Did I forget to lock the door? Wait a minute! What if he was here all night! Watching me or Atchan. That's pretty creepy. I suddenly cover myself for some reason.

" Yo, So I was thinking maybe we should hang out today," Otani suggested.

Hold on! What's going on here? Okay so let me get this straight...yesterday I told him to leave and the next morning he's in my house without me even knowing! and then he's asking if we could go out? This has to be a dream.

" Hang out?," I asked confused

" Hang out...yeah," Otani nodded. I look at the clock .6:30 a.m? It's still too early! I want to sleep! What's wrong with him? Since when is he a morning person? I really want to sleep..like now.

" Why? I mean I just don't get it-it's weird why ? I asked holding myself from a yawn.

" Look idiot I had nothing to do today so I was just wondering if I could hang with you just like we use to,"

Just like we use too?hmm..I guess it won't be that bad to hang out with him today but..I'm sleepy right now! and I'm not going anywhere if I'm sleepy!

" Fine but let me sleep more! Wake me up later okay," I yawned and hit my head in the pillow again. Wait a minute! Did I just say Yes?

**Otani**

If you ask what I'm planning well nothing really I haven't seen her in so long that I just thought a day out with her will finally catch up all that we missed. I scowled and close the door to her bedroom as she went back to sleep. Atchan already awake and infact it was him who open the door for me in the morning. He looked up at me and smiled.

I smiled back at him. Nice kid.

" O-Otani do shu ( you) wan ( want) to play cars?," he asked me lifting a couple of toy cars in his hand.

" Sure," I kneel down and picked up a car making a broom broom noise.

" Oh you see this! This is the and the only Otani maximum drive car! You can't beat that Atchan," I pointed to a cool looking toy car. Atchan laughed.

" I hav ( Have) ulta ( Ultra)- mega kewl ( cool) car and it's goin ( going) to beeat ( beat) shus ( your) car," Atchan pulled out a really cool hidden car from his poket and smirk at me. He fliped my car.

" Ah! no way dude you totally killed it!," I murmured playing along. Atchan laughed. Then he looked strangely at me.

" Ish ( Is) shu (you) my daddy?," he asked suddenly. I froze. Daddy?

" Uh..,'' I didn't know what to reply. I was shocked by him asking me this.

" Daddy shu( you) awesome," Atchan again suddenly said smiling. Er...I blushed. Daddy..somehow that got me. That truly got me. It almost made the same tug at my heart when Koizumi use to say something like that. Exept I'm not your dad...Atchan. I looked at Atchan who was carelessly smiling at me. That made me realize so what if he calls me his dad?

" You bet your daddy is," I smiled and flip the car back. Atchan laughed. I laughed too. I enjoyed this I really did.

**Risa**

Stupid, stupid me I must have been half-asleep when I agreed to go out with Otani. My gosh I clearly wasn't thinking but it's not like I can say no I already said yes. When I came out of my room and saw Otani playing with Atchan. I stood there watching. Atchan was laughing hard while Otani was just trying to make him laugh more.

Guilt.

I felt guilty as I stood there watching. " Momma!," Atchan suddenly saw me and ran to me hugging me and lifting his arms so I could pick him up. Otani turned around and I could see he was smiling.

" Finally your awake. Are you ready?," he stood up. I look at him then I looked back at Atchan. I picked him up.

" Where are we going?," I asked.

" Wherever you decide," he put his hand behind his head and smiled.

-later-

'' Ice cream?," I asked when we stop by an ice cream shop. " What? you turn against ice cream or something?," Otani frowned. I shook my head and looked at the flavors.

" It's just that I haven't here in a while..since about four years ago," I mumble. Since the time when I saw that man give his girlfriend roses for her birthday. At the same time Otani and me sighed listlessly.

" Yeah"

So we got ice cream and went walking out. Wherever I looked I saw couples everywhere..holding hands, making out, jeez you name it. It's like the whole world has a couple..exept Otani and me. But wait Otani has that one chick who lives with him huh so in all I am the only lonely one.

" Hey Otani why aren't you with your girlfriend?," I asked him. Otani choke on his ice cream. " What? What girlfriend? I don't have one!,"

" You know that chick that lives with you,"

" She's not my girlfriend!," he suddenly shivered.

" Then why does she live with you?," I pointed out. Otani frown.

" Er..that's hard to expain," he finally said.

" So then why aren't you with her?,"

" Oh we don't really hang out," Otani shrugged. " B-but", I was about to continue when he said. " Look Koizumi there's a new game store I bet you'll want to check it out.

We ended up doing mostly nothing but talking but that was enough. I really enjoyes the day out. I was laughing and I was teasing him and...I was happy. Otani brought me happiness but..not always. The sun was setting. Atchan had again fallen asleep in the back seat of Otani car. We stayed in the car and park in a place where we could see the beach.

" Thank you," I murmured randomly while looking at the sunset.

"Mm. For what?," he wondered, looking at me. I looked away though not wanting to get caught up in a trance like last time.

" For the day out... I enjoyed it," I sighed. Wouldn't it be awesome if Otani never broke up with me? Then right now we would of been together.

" I totally knew you would haha It has been a while hasn't it," he smiled. I turn to look at him and smile back.

" It's been just a long long while," I smiled. Otani then just stared of me started shaking his head. " What?," I asked.

" I have a question to ask you...did you get married?," he asked.

" No...why?," I uncomtorably asked.

" Well...I was just wondering since you have a kid and all," Otani nervously scratch his neck.

''Doesn't mean I'm married..or even got married the guy dumped me way before Atchan was even born," I mumble sadly.

" If he did that..then he's a jerk," Otani grummbled. His hands clenching on the steer wheel.

" He is just like you Otani! He forgot something really impotant! and just because you were drunk doesn't mean I'm letting it slide," I blurted.

"What? Just because I was drunk?," Otani gave a puzzle look. Crud. I said too much.

" What were you talking about?," he asked.

" Nothing," I quickly replied.

" Nothing?,"

" Look it doesn't matter anymore you're not my boyfriend anymore and well you have a sort of girlfriend which I think is better if we just don't see eachother anymore," I angrily crossed my arms and looked out the window.

" Right if that's what you want,"Otani turn on the car.

" I survived three years without you didn't I..I'm not completely useless anymore,"

" I guess your right.,but-er- nevermind," he started driving.

" What were you going to say?," I asked curious now.

"Well..for some reason I feel close to your kid..don't ask why I just do."

" Oh NO," I gasped.

**Otani**

I saw from the corner of my eye that Koizumi turn pale.

" We should really stop-"

" You know what Atchan called me today..daddy," I mentioned.

" WHAT! HOW? BUT..I don't...WHAT," Koizumi was completly freaking out. Why was she freaking out.

" Do you mind if I spend more time with Atchan," I asked.

" I can't believe this! I can't, I can't how? It makes sense but what?," Koizumi blabbered shaking her head like a complete booble head. I parked infront of her building.

" Koizumi.?,"

Koizumi just shook her head. '' No no'' she repeated

" What are you hidding?," I asked looking closely at her. Koizumi looked away. " Let me think about it okay just let me think," she said nervoulsy.

" Okay fine,"

What is she hidding. It's like I know she's hidding something from me but..what?

**``````I hope you enjoy the chapter . Please review and I hope I can write tommorow too . But I'm not sure. Thank you!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey there! I tried writing this ealier today but I couldn't infact it's literary 1:10 am that I'm writing this. I know, I know. You must think I'm crazy or something but I really wanted to finish the chapter before I go to Colorado for 4 days. So please Enjoy XD**

Chapter 12. Talking machine part 1

**Risa**

Let me think about it...ugh I don't know what to do should I just go ahead and tell Otani that-that he is the father? No I can't, I can't. " Otani...," I say.

" Mm?," he replied.

" It think it's better if...if we just don't see eachother anymore it's..better that way," I mumbled out. Otani took a second to reply. " Is that what you want?," he asked his voice getting cold. Er...uh " Yes..atleast until I can clearly think," I replied already opening the door to get out. " Fine," he replied flatly. I've decided that I should just stop seeing Otani. Otani is a thing of the past...I can't be caught in him..again. It's better to forget about him anyways. I got Atchan from the backseat and got out of his car. I looked at him once more before leaving but he didn't look back he drove away. Did I mess something up? Again.

**Otani**

Fine if that's what she wants I won't see her anymore see how much I care! I angrily stomped to my apartment.

" Hey Atsushi,'' Yuuya asked. I shrug not wanting to reply.

" Oh then I can tell you about my day!-,"

Ugh no! I was about to bolt out of there when she said ," OH! But first let me tell you I call the fashion interns and Koizumi-san is coming to decorate my room! How Awesome is that,"

" Huh? Wait a sec. Did you just say Koizumi?," I asked not fully believing it. " Like duh who else?"

It was funny how my heart starting racing just by the sound of her name.

" You mean the tall orange hair brown eyes Koizumi right?," I still asked. Did I hear right?," I asked.

Yuuya rolled her eyes at me. " You are seriously stupid of coarse her why do you think I paid so many yens so she could come and decorate _my_ room!," she emphasized on my. So..Koizumi is coming to my apartment..interesting. " When?," I asked.

" Tommorow,"

"The problem with that is...I'm going to be like extremely busy and you know sooo...," she trailed off.

" Uh..it's fine I"ll be here," I mumbled trying to make it seem like I don't care. Which of coarse I did care. Infact I couldn't wait...I was impatient. Yuuya went to her room. So she's coming here tommorow..that's probably the same moment I remembered she said she didn't want to see me anymore. Oh yeah and I somehow agreed to that. Bummer I actually forgot. I sat down in the couch. Why was she acting strange though? I only remembered saying something about Atchan. huh? How interesting. hmm... I pulled out my laptop and put a search on Risa Koizumi. I bunch of adds pop up even one where it said if you don't know Koizumi-san you don't know anything! I typed on the search box.

_Who's Atchan Koizumi Dad?_

The first thing that popped on was a video interview about Koizumi kid. I clicked play.

_" So Koizumi-san we as the rest of the whole wide world would really want to know whose Atchan dad?,"_

_Koizumi blushed and looked down the up again sighing. " It's kinda a secret the only people who actually know are close friends."_

_" Say how old is Atchan?,"_

_" Right now about 2 and 3/4," she smiled._

_"Tell me then was does the father resembles Atchan?,"_

_"Er..kind of," she replied._

_"hmm..was he short or tall?,"_

_" Short," she mumbled._

Short? She really has a thing for short people doesn't she. Shrimp lover. I mean what the heck first me, then that Kohori dude, and now Atchan dad? Jeez Pervert!

_" So you're a single mom..since when?,"_

_" Hmm..about three years actually,"_

3 years? Didn't we break up or whatever happened in 3 years? 3 years?..hmm

_" So tell me something three years ago you were studing in a fashion vacational school right? and was that the same year you got pregnant?," the interviewer asked cautiously._

_"hmm..er..that sound about right," Koizumi tap her chin with her fingers._

HEY! Hold on a second!..she was pregnant 3 years ago. Weren't we still like going out 3 years ago? And we didn't do anything so could it mean that...she cheated on me? She wouldn't. But we didn't- she wouldn't have cheated on me..or would she?

**Risa**

** "**What? SInce when do I go to peoples house to decorate their room?," I protest when I heard about the appointment. " Well a jobs a job..do you want us to take care of Atchan so you could finish faster?," My helpers said. I look at her then shook my head. " No I'll call some friends to take care of him,"

I walked away and dial Nobu and Nakao number. Anxiety suddenly strated crawling over me and I didn't know why? I guess it's an impulse.

-later-

So when I knock at the door and Otani opened it you could of probably describe the shock in my face. Infact I was so shock I think I fainted beacause the next thing I know I'm laying down in his couch.

" WHAT! There must be a mistake," I fidget and try to collect my thoughts.

" Your not," was all Otani replied handing me a glass of water.

" What? How? Why?," I took the glass. Like jeez wasn't enough already from yesterday? Why do I have to keep meeting him! Of all people.

" Um you see the girl who lives with me want you to decorate her room,'' he sat down. hmm..I looked around but the place seemed empty. " Is she here?," I asked.

" No"

" Okay then..what does she want me to do?," I asked. Otani smirk. Pulling out a long list of things she wanted done! Holy COW! How am I suppose to finished this today?

" She's Nuts!," I blurted. Suddenly covering my mouth incase I offended her ( If she was here)

Otani laughed. Gosh why does he have to have such a child addictive laugh? I looked away pretending not to find any humor. Even though I was secretly smiling.

Okay then I'll start with...uh um," I looked at her room and sat down starting to sketch. It was actually pretty hard to work when Otani just kept staring at me! After a couple hours and Otani was still staring at me I snapped.

" Stop Staring at me!,"

He looked away. " I wasn't," he argues now looking away. Aha sure. I tried ignoring him.

" Hey Koizumi did you cheat on me?," he suddenly asked.

I drop my pencil. I looked at him in disbelief. " What! Where did you get that idea ofcoarse I didn't! If anyone cheated on anyone it was you!," I pointed at him.

He jumped up from his seat and came directly infront of me. " I never cheated on you! You got that! Amazon!," he said directly infront of my face. Liar. " You're lying I saw you Okay! I completely saw your arms around her and you can go aroung saying that you didn't know the girl and you somehow lost your phone blah blah blah . I don't believe you," I said determined to prove what I saw. Otani crossed his eyebrows frustrated.

" Well you have to because it's the truth,'' He suddenly yelled at me. " Look I'm not here to talk to you okay," as I turned around ready to get as far as possible from him Otani grabs my arm and swings me around. He was looking at me with a huge frown. " I didn't how many times do I have to tell you that!."

Should I believe him? This boy...should I

I turn my face away from his and with much effort said," Could you let go of my hand"

" No. Not until you trust me I don't mind if we spend all the afternoon like this," his grip got tighther. Trust you? Trust you?

" Let go!,'' I protest trying to free my arm.

" I said No," he continued to grip my hand. I tried getting my arm back but he was strong. Even for someone so small.

" Let Go!," I pulled my arm back pratically yanking Otani towards me. He fell on top of me making me fall to the floor. Suddenly we were now both on the floor. I looked up and saw Otani face way too close to mine. Otani didn't get off of on top of me instead he remained still looking down at me. My heart started racing so fast. I could feel the intensity in the air. How much I wanted to reach up and kiss him. How much did I want to wrap my arms around him like a teddybear. I was about to reach up and pulled him to down to kiss him but I stop myself and pushed him off.

" Get off of me!," I pushed away. He got off of me put still was looking at me with expanded eyes. I picked up the pencil I drop earlier and just ignored Otani or atleast tried to.

**````Thank you for reading ! Please review and the next part of this chapter will be updated at the same time . I little bonus since I won't be able to write over the weekend or until tuesday. XD =D So sorry .**


	17. Chapter 17

**This part was short because it basically was just a continuation from that last part of chapter 12. Forgive me if my spelling is horrible I'm really sleepy so my spelling may be pretty off. If it is I'll fix it later. SO SORRY that I have to go and leave you guys for 3 or 4 days. I try to write from over there but no guarantees. Please forgive me..I'll definetely make it up okay! Enjoy XD**

Chapter 12: Talking machine part 2

**Risa**

As I was working a girl came in. She was definetly short had brown eyes and short brown hair. Ugh. Totally Otani type.

" OMG it's really you!," she shriek coming over to me completely ignoring Otani.

" Uh..hi I'm Koizumi Risa ," I stupidly said. She rolled her eyes. " No duh, Of coarse you're Koizumi," she replied rudely.'' So anyways about my room I want-," she continued to talk and talk and she wouln't even let me talk or anything she was all blah blah blah blah! I can't believe this small girl can talk so much! How does it all fit?

**Otani**

I watch as Koizumi face suddenly falls apart with confusement of Yuuya words. Yuuya kept talking and talking and Koizumi was force to listen. A smile pull on my lips. Even after what happened back when I fell on her. I was so close to kissing her. If it wasn't for the fact that she pushed me away before I could then I probably would have kissed her. I want to taste those lips again. It's been three years since I had. It hurts to know that she doesn't want to see me again. If she only knew that I still wanted to see her.

**Risa**

AAhh! Quit talking I wanted to yell at her but she was still blabbering. " Er..excuse me," I tried to tell her to shut up in a polite way.

" Oh and have I told you my fashion pick is really popular and have I said-," she ignored me.

Hopeless.

Otani suddenly laughed. My eyes jilted to him. He was laughing at me! I narrowed my eyes at him and he burst out laughing more. I picked up a pencil and trew it at him annoyed. It hit him in the face. Otani roomate slash maybe possible girlfriend stop talking and looked at both Otani and me.

" Oh I'm sorry I saw this weird animal and jeez I just couldn't help it," I tried saying it nicely and without a giggle.

Otani grummbled " Why you freaking-!,"

" Atsushi! You shouln't talk to Koizumi like that," Yuuta exclaimed.

" I don't care who she is! You stab me with a pencil that could of hit my eye Amazon!," Otani bursted and I continued to hold my laugh but I couln't quite control my wide smile.

" Atsushi you idiot!," Yuuya continue to exclaimed.

" Oh don't worry I bet he acts like and idiot all the time you must be use to it," I giggled and mumble to Otani " Shrimp"

" Steet Pole!,'' he fired back.

" Micro boy,'' I replied with the same tone he used.

**Otani**

__Micro boy! What? " Shut up you -," I was close to coming out with a good call back when Yuuya phone rang and we just suddenly turn quiet. She left to her room.

" See I knew she'd be small," Koizumi mumbled picking up the pencil in which she threw at me. I sighed. Here we go again.

" Look it's not what you think she is not my girlfriend," I mumbled out.

" Then why does she live with you?," she asked.

" er.. no reason," I lied. She doesn't really know why I live with her. She doesn't know that there is a reason fot it.

But in the meantime. I picked up a cushion and trew it at her face. " Hey!," she yelled.

" Payback," I grin while ducking under the cushion she just threw back.

" You're untolerable," Koizumi crossed her arms and frowned. The she looked away. She's doing that a lot. I mean she won't even look at me or anything I wonder why?

" So tell me something where is Atchan?," I asked.

" Nobu and Nakao are taking care of him,"

" Hmm..Well there's this other question that I wanted to ask you is the father of Atchan older or younger than you?," I asked.

" Er..why?," she bit her lip nervously.

" Oh I was just wondering since you know you go for younger guya and shorter," I think of both me and Kohori.

" I What Now?," she stood up abruplty.

" You go for..younger dudes," I mumbled. She got furious. She started cleching her fist and giving me this evil look. Oh shixx I did it this time!

" YOU ARE JUST AN IDIOT!," she left angrily stomping loudly out of my apartment with a few profanity included. hmm..you may hide it now Koizumi but I will figure out who the father is and I'll figure it out soon. You can't hide forever.

**`````Phew I'm done with this chapter gosh am I sleepy now . Well I hope you enjoyed and guess what the next chapter is the chapter where Otani finds out he's the dad . The bad news on that is that I can't write that chapter until I come back from Colorado which could be monday or tuesday but no longer than that so I hope you can wait just a couple a days I'm terribly sorry . I promise I'll update as soon as I get back and just to make it better for you guys I'll give you a hint on the next chapter...1 . Risa doesn't tell Otani he's the father it's someone else ? 2 . Otani gets mad! and 3 . There will be a kiss... heehee keep reading and please review XD Thank you all! =D. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello hello! Hey guys here's the chapter that all of you were probably waiting anxiously. I'm sorry for your wait. But the wait is over. =D Finally I am back from Colorado and here's the next chapter. Oh and when I gave the hints a said in the next chapter well it's actually the next 2 chapters which is this one and the next. Sorry for the mistake must have been half alseep. EnjoyXD**

Chapter 13. Otani is the father! - 0-

**Otani**

I'm pretty sure I've screw it. I guess it just happens sometimes. I sighed and went out . As I walked around I saw a couple magazines as I passed by. I noticed that most of the magazines showed Koizumi and Atchan. I picked one up. That was probaly when I notice somthing...huh? He has his mom hair but...the eyes..they're..they're like mine. Round and brown. I have brown round eyes Atchan eyes are like mine. What? How could that happen. There's not even a possibility of Atchan being my kid. We never-

-Flashback-

_" I- I- Like you Koizumi, alot...and I want you with me..," I remember saying._

_" Really?," she gasped looking at me incredously._

_I look at her. Somehow wanting more. I looked delicately at her face. " Yes," I replied. I kissed her..and kisssed her.._

-Flashback over-

What? No way? We didn't. I put the magazine down.

" Hey chappy haven't seen you in a while," Shiozaki with a gasped as she recognized me. " Oh hey," I replied.

" Oh wow! Such a long time...How are you? Where is your girlfriend Oh and your kid?," she looked aroung probably trying to see if she was anywhere near.

" Uh she's not-," I tried to tell her that she got it wrong that we aren't dating anymore but as if fate had it Nobu and Nakao walked in right infront of us with Atchan. Who ran to me yelling " Daddy!,".Wraping his arms around me in a hug.

Oh great timing. Shiozaki smiled. " Aww how cute what's his name?," she asked.

" Uh. Atchan," I said.

" How adorable a little chappy how adorable," she smiled at Atchan who smiled back. " He looks just like you...like a mini part of you and your girlfriend or is she your wife now?," she asked.

" Uh no we-," I tried explaining but her phone rang and she ran out saying she'll see me later and good luck.

" Don't tell me Risa told you the truth already," Nobu asked eyeing me. Huh? " What truth?," Nakao hit his heas with disbelief. " Why are you so dense!Otani! I thought you were smarter since you went to college and everything!,"

" Hey Shut up I'm not that stupid!," I protest while both of them just rolled their eyes at me..

" Why is Atchan calling you daddy?," Nobu asked in an annoyed voice.

" I don't know exactly he just does,"

" He just does? What kinda stupid reply is that!," Nobu crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at me. But since I didn't know what to reply I just shrugged.

" Otani..tell me something that one day 3 years ago when you both went to a college party. Did you drink a lot?," she asked. Drink? I do remember drinking something I thought was just juice or soda in the party.

" Yeah. I think I did..why?," I asked not seeing the point.

Nobu turn red.

" Why! Why! Do you not remembered what you did to Risa that day! You space cadet," Nakao holded Nobu back as she screamed at me.

" Um. What are you guys talkiing about?," I mumbled already use to Nobu yelling at me.

" Get a freakin' clue Otani! Here's some hints! Hint #1 You aboarded sin express results pregnant. Hint # 2 Atchan! Does that name sound familiar to you! Hint #3 Resemblance! He's 2 and 3/4. Do I have to say anymore!," Nobu hinted.

...

?

'' Uhhhh what sin express?," I asked with a blank look in my face.

" Hopeless you're are hopeless," Nobu grab Atchan hand. " Come on Atchan your momma is probably waiting for you. Atchan nodded and waved bye to me. Nakao stayed behind. " Otani just think about why Risa would name her kid Atchan? and maybe you'll see what I mean," he told me and then walked away following Nobu. What are they talking about?

-2 days later-

**Risa**

" What? I have to go back to that place?," I complained not wanting to go back to Otani's apartment.

" Koizumi-san you didn't finished your work from yesterday we can't afford being late just go and finish." I gulp and nodded solemny there's no way to eacape this. I was close to saying screw this. But I just agreed and went. I'm climbing the apartments when Otani bump right into me. He was just coming out. I sighed. " Goodmorning Otani,"

Otani looked up at me and frown " What's with the heavy atmosphere?," he asked one eyebrow raising. I shrugged and looked away.

" Are you here to finish the work from the other day?," he asked.

I nodded.

" Oh cool just go right in nobody home you'll be fine," Otani said and then just moved around me and started walking away. I couldn't resist. I had to ask.

" Where are you going?,"

He turned back. " The school I'm going to be working on soon has a new teacher meeting thought I join," he said while smiling and his eyes are sparkling. How does he even do that? Get all sparkly eyed? Ow my heartstrings.

" Gool luck then," I said genuinely and went up to his apartment.

" Um..Koizumi?," I heard. I turned back to look at him. " Just out of curiousity how long are you staying?."

" Um..I guess for 4 or 6 hours I think why?,"

" No reason," he shrugged and walked away. I wonder why he asked?

**Otani**

When the meeting was over I rushed to my car. I hope I can still catch Koizumi before she leaves. I drove a little over speed limit and once I parked outside I ran inside. Sprinting the stairs two at a time. When I got there I didn't see anyone and I grumbled. Darn I missed her. She already left. Oh well. Dissapointed I sighed. It had been a long meeting in which I almost fell asleep in I headed to the bathroom for a shower taking off my shirt. I'm when suddenly-

Koizumi? I recognized.

" What the heck are you doing here I thought you left?,'' I started feeling relief now.

" I -I -uh-why are you-you s-sh- shirtless?," Koizumi blushed. I cocked my head to one side then smied. She was blushing haha.

" I was about to head to the bathroom for a shower since I thought you left so.."

" Oh sorry, sorry. It's- It's just well heehee I sorta needed to use your bathroom so I went in and when I came out you were here- haha ," she nervously scratch behind her ear. Still blushing and I just couldn't wipe the smile out of my face.

" Um yeah..I think I'm just going to keep working i'm about finished anyway so...," she moved to the very edge of the wall not touching me. I laughed and said" Okay," as I rush to take a shower.

**Risa**

Oh gosh, Oh gosh. I wished I hadn't seen that! even though part of me did kinda like that. It was like his body was glamouring. He did look pretty . Wait what? I shook my head numerous times. I can't think of that ! What's wrong with me? I mean no I can't jeez no way anyway he's not even my boyfriend so why should I think like that? I started finishing my worked when I realized that I was sketching Otani body.

" You're still here," Otani suddenly said. I flip closed my sketch book, guilty. Otani frowned at me.

" Oh uh..hahahaha yup," I nervously murmured.

" Um. Okay...," he sat down next to me. " Hey are you still mad at me?," Otani asked. Mad? Oh yeah for what he said the other day. I shrugged. " Maybe,"

" I'm sorry I said that,"

" Why did you say that anyways?," I asked.

" Because you said the father of Atchan was short,"

" I What! When?," I don't remember telling him that. Well he is short but anywho what?

" I research it and a interview pop up and you came up saying he was shorter than you I mean you are just a shimp lover you know that right?," Otani looked a the floor. Eh? Shrimp lover me? hahaha so not funny!

" I'm not a shrimp lover Kohori liked me okay I never liked hin the same way and you well that's a different story,"

" So what about Atchan dad?,"

" Ugh. Your stupidness is really untorable too!,"

" Hey Koizumi why don't you just tell me whose the dad?,"

" No,"

"Why?,"

" Because it's too late if I tell you what would you do? Nothing. Plus it's not like you could suddenly get involved when you left us three years ago. Didn't even bother remembering," I looked down sorrowfully.

" Us?," Otani asked while his confuse look was back. I sighed picked up my things and didn't bother saying bye. He didn't bother remembering so why should I bother saying bye. No it's hopeless. I'm hopeless. He's hopeless . Everything in life is hopeless for us.

**Otani**

" Koizumi?," she didn't hear me she had already left. What exactly was she talking about anyways? The doorbell rung, I went to see that hoping it was Koizumi. I opened the door." Oh it's you guys," I mumbled as soon as I realized that it was Nobu and Nakao.

" What do you mean by that?," Nobu gave me a annoyance glance. Then she rolled her eyes.

" Why are you guys here?," I asked.

" Well we are leaving soon so I was thinking that it'd be good if we visit before we leave," Nobu said trying ot relax. I guess she was still mad at me. She's always mad at me for something I did or something I do to Koizumi.

" Are you guys going to yell at me," I looked at Nobu as I said this.

" Don't know," she shrugged.

" So guys guess what I found out Atchan looks a little like me," I murmured.

Nobu broke down

" OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME," Nobu yelled , her hands clenched.

I sighed," Nobu why exactly is it just a big deal? I mean anger management,"

" GRR...YOU KNOW WHAT RISA WILL HAVE TO FORGIVE ME BECAUSE I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE ! I'M TELLING YOU WHO THE DAD OF ATCHAN!," Nobu exploded. Really! Finally someone please tell me!

" Who is it! Tell me!," I braced myself for the answer. Unpatient to know who it was. I need to know.

" iT'S YOU!YOU ARE THE FATHER!,"

...

...

WHAT? WHAT? WHAT?WHAT? WHAT?

" Nobu chan!," Nakao said in alarm. Which only proved something. Atchan is my kid.

Atchan. Is. My. Kid.

Atchan is my kid...my kid! He is my kid!

"WHAT!," I jumped up in shock. HE IS MY MINE? MINE?

" You're the father Otani. Atchan is your kid you got that!," MY SON? MY KID?

" No he can't be...," My head was spinning. I ran out of my apartmant.

_"So where's the dad?,"_

_" He left," she said._

I left...her

_" Whose the dad tell me why did he leave you?,"_

"_He was like you he left because he didn't want me anymore and he did cheat on me,",she said._

I cheated on ..her.

_"is just like you Otani! He forgot something really impotant! and just because you were drunk doesn't mean I'm letting it slide," she said._

I was drunk.

hint #1. I aboarded sin express results pregnant

hint#2 Atchan..? she had name her kid Atchan..my nickname.

hint #3 resemblence?

Atchan has my colored eyes..he looks like me.

It's true then! I"m THE- THE DAD!B-BUT HOW? How exactly did it happen. Did it really even happen?

**~~ thank you for reading the nexy chapter will be ubdated tommorow thanks for reading! Please reviewXD**


	19. Chapter 19

**Yessenia ( lovecomyes17) reporting here for the next chapter! Haha. Sorry I was bored. So here it is. There's a part where Otani says that one b word and I don't really think he would say that in the real thing but I wanted to show him mad so yeah I went ahead and put it. Enjoy!XD **

Chapter 14. I need answers now! - x-

**Risa**

" Goodnight," I kissed Atchan goodnight and started heading to my room when the doorbell started ringing like crazy! Whoa? Who could it be? I looked and saw it was Otani who look like he was in a hurry. Why? I opened the door. He bolted right in abruptly hardly even looking at me. Who did he think he was?

" What're are you doing here?," I asked surprised. He didn't answer me instead he looked around. Atchan hearing the noise went out " Momma what's goin ( going) on?," he asked while rubbing his eyes. Otani looked at Atchan. I mean really looked at him. What's up with him?

" Uhh..nothing go back to bed," I said sweetly but feeling a urge of anxiety. Atchan nodded while yawning and went back to bed. Otani grumbled something I couldn't hear.

" Otani..why are you here?," I asked again. Otani look now at me starting to glare. Ack! he's glaring at me? I hate it when he does that it freaks me out. I shivered.

" How could you," he gritted his teeth. " How could I what?," I asked nervous.

" Why? Didn't you tell me before," he continue to get mad and madder. I step back from him.

" What're you talking about," seriously starting to worry. I have no idea what he's even talking about! I started feeling panicked.

" WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ATCHAN WAS MY KID IDIOT!WHY DID YOU KEEP IT A SECRET!," he yelled seriously mad now.

I gasped suddenly realizing what all of this was about! It's about Atchan. He found out!

" How you find out?," I gasped breathless. I feel the air escaping from me. He knows! He knows!

" So it is true! KOIZUMI YOU BIG DOOFUS WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE YOU TALL BITCH," he yelled.

I couldn't help it I walked toward him and just slapped him. No way is he calling me that! I know he's mad but still he has no right in calling me that! Not after all I've been through. Not after all the hard moments I've been through. No. " Shut up! you don't have the right to call me that!," I yelled back.

" YOU HAD NO RIGHT IN KEEPING IT FROM ME!,"

" You don't know what happen infact I bet you don't even care!," I yell at him while tears started forming in my eyes. Otani rub his cheek and was furiously glaring at me.

" WHY? Why would you think I don't care! Idiot!," he yelled stepping forward. His hands clenched.

" Because..Because...you broke up with me you left us! You left me! You never even looked for me even though you know I'd live in Osaka! You never bothered to look for my phone number! You left me!," as I'm saying this with tears in my eyes I sat on the couch and covered my face. " You..you left me pregnant! You broke up with me right when I was going to tell you! So don't be all complaining because you have no right!," I cried. I guess it was just too much right now. Too much..

**Otani**

I looked at her no glared at her as she started crying. How could she? That idiot! All this time. All these past three years and she kept quiet! She never told me? For three years I didn't know Atchan was my kid! I didn't even know I had a kid. As I see that she cries I know I'm soon going to feel bad but I don't want that to get to me. I tried to calm down. I can't feel guilty for making her cry..she should be the one feeling guilty. How could she? My kid. My son.

" How..how did it happen?," I asked trying to control my anger and voice.

" How..?," she uncovered her face and looked up at me.

" I know it happened okay! it's just...I don't remember how?,"

" You forgot. It happen after the college party..you ...you were drunk and..and..,"

" Did..did I abuse you?," I suddenly realized that that could had happened. Koizumi shrugged. " I guess in a way you did..but the thing is I didn't fight back..the-the next morning you forgot and left," she whispered.

That morning three years ago came flashing back. I remembered that day when I woke up and I had really no pants and shirt. Er..I remembered how she said I forgot something important..very important.

" Then two months later I find out I'm pregnant and right when I was going to meet you to tell you-you were kissing that one girl and later you broke up with me! Like how much worst can it get!," she accused. I stood there trying to capture it all. hmm..So that's what happened. I understand now. I was still angry though. But her crying made me calm down a little. I sat down next to her as I tried to think. Atchan is my kid. No Atchan is Koizumi and mine's kid. Our kid.

" So..we..we did it?," I say not even wanting to say the word outloud. I was also trying to recall. So that wasn't a dream... Koizumi didn't reply just kept crying.

" Why didn't you tell me! Koizumi why?," I still didn't understand why she wouldn't tell me? Even if I cheated on her or even if I forgot that she could've of told me way SOONER!

" I Couldn't tell you," she said.

" Why not?," I asked in return.

" Because you said not to text you or call you I didn't want to bother you anymore I'm telling you- you left us and there's nothing you can do now!,"

" What are you saying?," my face got near her. Koizumi moved away. Avoiding my glance. Suddenly feeling her near me. My anger holded off for a while.

**Risa**

" I don't care about you..I don't want you anymore so it doesn't matter," I lied. Why would I want him back if he only causes me this much pain. I turn slowly to look at Otani who atleast now wasn't glaring at me.

" You're wrong," he mumbled closing his eyes.

" It doesn't matter," I tried keeping my voice steady but failed. Otani opened his eyes suddenly and looked at me. He came closer. I move back.

" Why are you avoiding me?," he asked. Eh? What? I looked away. '' I don't want you near me..it makes me react weird," I say already in the corner of the couch. " Is that so," did he just snikered? I turn my face the opposite direction not facing him. Suddenly I felt him really close to me. I could feel the heat coming out of him. I struggled to keep my face loooking away.

" Koizumi," he suddenly said. I suddenly felt his hands creeping in my cheek capturing my face in his hands. Making me turn to face him. There he kissed me. What?what is he doing? I tried pushing him away but he just kissed me harder. I started losing myself into him. Instead of pushing back I instead pulled my arms around his neck and wanted him to continue to kiss me. I had really missed his kisses. Otani slided his hands behind my back. I started sinking in the continue to kiss me and pulled apart only once to let us catch our breath.

WAIT!

What am I doing? I stop kissing him back. Otani noticed that and pulled apart. " What's wrong?," he asked gasping. Huh?

"What's wrong! What's wrong you idiot!," I tried to sound mad at him but I was breathless. Otani then smiled. Wasn't he mad at me just a couple seconds ago? And now he was kissing me?

" I thought you didn't want me anymore," he said.

" I-I don't," I lied blushing.

" Then why did you kiss me back?,"

**Otani**

" I did not!," she lied. I smirk. I guess she didn't notice the red hot blush in her cheek. " Liar! you had your arms all around my neck and were clearly bringing me closer to you!," I pointed out. Koizumi blushed more.

" Well...well..er..What about you? You had your hands streaming down my back all the way to my BUTT!,"

Now I blushed. Had I really done that! " Er..," I moved back. I couldn't help it. It's been way too long since I had kissed her. I couldn't control it.  
" What's with you anyway? weren't you mad at me just a while ago? Weren't you glaring at me a couple minuted ago?," she looked at me with a confuse look. Her eyes still watery. Damn you why do you always have to start crying if you weren't looking at me like that I probably would have been as mad as before.

" I was mad..and I still am mad at you should told me! You should have said something instead of keeping it from me!," I sighed.

" But you called me a bitch!," she accused pointing at me.

" And you slap me in return so it's even or at least in that turn," I replied whacking her hand away so she would stop pointing me. She put her hand down.

" Who told you?," she asked.

" No one," I lied.

" Nobu told you huh? Because you were acting like just an idiot and she couldn't take it anymore so she told you didn't she?,'' she figured it out. Before I decide anything I had to know - " what happened when you ran away? When we broke up?''

**~~~~ I would have written more if it wasn't for the fact my mom is yelling at me to get out of the computer ( grumbling). Well sorry for that. I'll ubdate tommorow! =D. keep reading and review please! **


	20. Chapter 20

**HI! Here the next part! Wahoo! Well anyways I hope you like the story so far! I'm really glad that you like it! If you like it. I'm listening to Lovedrunk by boyslikegirls and that somehow helped me write this chapter so I hope you Enjoy! **

Chapter 14. I need answers now! - x-

**Otani**

I waited for her to reply or to speak. She was looking down. I refuse to look away from her. " That..day...I ran away even though I heard you calling after me and I continue to ran away until I reach the beach. My stomach was like really hurting and I think it was probably cause I was crying so much. Then I got your text. The text that said that we were done so I was left there...in the sand..broken," her voice was only a whisper. She pushed strands of hair out of her face looking at me. Broken...I left her broken. Right when I was going to say something she spoke again." That is until Aero found me,"

UGH!

What in the world does he have to the in the picture?What does he have to do with this? " He found me and offered to take me to the hospital from there we just became friends since it turn out we were in the same vacational school. Miko knows your the dad by the way. Nobu, Nakao, and Miko knew you were the father for a while now," she said flatly.

"Does Aero know?," I felt a tingle of anger just by saying his name. The guy just makes me mad.

" Um. No.," Koizumi looked back in the couch. He should know! He should know that I'm the father of Atchan! and he has no right to intervene. Which reminds me-

" I did look for you," I replied to what she said earlier about not looking for her.

" Huh?," she asked.

" I did look for you! but you never were home when I did look for you. The next day when I last saw you I went to your house but your mom said you moved out that very night. I tried calling you but since I lost my phone I also lost your phone number. I tried asking Nakao and Nobu for your number but they never answered or were around after I got out of college I still tried looking for you;back at your house but nothing! It was clear that you were gone! after that the only place I could really see you was on tv or magazine...that's until we met again in the music store," I explained. Koizumi loooked closely at me. " Really? You did that?,  
her face showing confusement.

**Risa**

"Yeah," Otani murmured looking back at me in a way that sort of told me that he was telling the truth. Otani...

" Oh..okay," I say since I didn't exactly know what to reply...I was confused.

" What kind of stupid reply is that?," Otani mumbled annoyed.

" I'm just confuse okay!,"

"Confuse? Why?,"

" Because...I just don't get you that's all..why are you still even looking for me? Don't you have that one short room mate that likes you?,'' shouldn't you have forgot about me? In reply I got a hard whack in the head fallowed by and Idiot!" Ow!," I rub my head.

" I don't like her," he said.

" What do you mean by that? Then why is she your roomate if you don't like her?," I asked.

" I don't like her..you see she confessed to me that she like me...she reminded me of you,"

" Me? We aren't even alike I mean no offense but she's a total talking machine," the girl has nothing to do with me! " She is a talking machine getting her to shut up is the problem," Otani grumbled. There was a huge question mark looming on the top of my head.

" I still don't get it," I say after a while.

" You know when you told me you liked me back in our second year?," Otani aksed.

" Yeah.," How could I ever forget that! He rejected me!

" Well it reminded me of you when she told me she liked me I thought maybe throughout the years I could maybe fall in love with her like I later fell in love with you so I said to her that we could maybe try but not really got out..that's why I allowed her to stay in my apartment but I don't like her! She annoys me more then you ever did!,"

What? Had he really just said that? He's only living with her because she reminds him of me? No way. Confusingly I look back at Otani. " Otani..?,"

He looks up at me.

" That's...kind of stupid. Why would you be living with her if she annoys you and you don't like her? Even if she reminds you of me you-you shouldn't do that..you should of done what you did to me and say no," I tell him wondering if I was being honest or just jealous? Otani frowned at me. We both stood quiet for a while. I wanted to break the silence but I just couldn't say anything. Instead I grab a couch cushion and layed my head down in it. Do I really mean that much to him..and if so..what will I do? Will I trust him again. I still consider myself useless even with my stylist skills. Could I really mean that much...to him? Slowly I drifted to sleep with the same question repeating in my head.

**Otani**

I watched as she fell asleep. Hmm..slowly I walk and bend over to where she was already sleeping. There were dry tears in her cheek. I wiped them off. You stupid bonehead I thought as I removed strands of her hair and tucked it behind her ears. I was starting to get sleepy watching her sleep. hmm... I put my arms around her and lifted her gently up and layed down in the couch my arms still around her. " mm. Otani?," she said in more of a sleeping way. Probably half asleep.." Shh just go to sleep,"I whispered in her ear. " Okay," she said closing her eyes again and pulled her arms around me. I smiled.

" I missed you," I kissed the top of her head as I murmured this. I'm not going to lose you. I won't lose you again Koizumi. You are mine, your love is mine and only mine. Only you can really bring me hapiness idiot! I wish you could understand that. I won't lose you again Koizumi I already lost you once I won't lose you again. You belong to me and no one else. Slowly too, I drifted to sleep. Holding her tighter as I closed my eyes and fell asleep. Determined to not lose Koizumi or Atchan. If there ever was a time when I would let her slip away it is not now and not ever again..even if she lied to me. She'll just have to make it up to me..by staying by my side.

**``````(now I'm listening to the lovely complex soundtrack ;D) Well I hope you like this chapter . Next up chapter 15. Not going to lose you! +D I really think that you'll enjoy the next chapter but that may be just me. heehee. Keep reading because it almost to its end. Just a little longer thanks for reading and those of you who reviewed THANK YOU SO MUCH XD. Farewell then until later and please review. **


	21. Chapter 21

**I hope you enjoy this chapter I really do because it took a while to write . So Yeah. I wasn't sure if writing this chapter or not or just skipping it and go directly to the next one but then I was like well you already have 15 or 20 chapters so go ahead and write it. Big deal. So I hope you Enjoy. XD XD**

Chapter 15. Not going to lose you part 1

**Risa**

I heard a loud knocking at the door but didn't want to get up I was so comtorable wherever I was. But the loud knocking continued.." Ugh..door," I complain my eyes still close hugging what I think is my pillow harder.

" Do you want me to tell them that your not here?," someone familiar whispered in my ear. My eyes bolted open and that's when I realize I was on top of Otani. As look down I saw my hands were on his chest.

" GYAAH!," I pulled my other arm out and fell down on the floor. HOW? How did that happen? When did it happen? I stare at Otani in shock. Otani sat up and stretch. The door kept ringing and the person kept knocking. " Do you want me to get that?," he asked. It took me a minute to reply." Uh..I'll get it," I stood up. I looked at the eyepiece to see who it was. Oh crap. " It's NOBU!," I whispered to Otani in alarm. Nobu will definetetly think me and Otani did something last night which we didn't but if she she sees our messed up hair and clothes she will!" Risa! Are you awake? Open Up," Nobu yelled.

" Hide!," I tell Otani trying to fix my hair.

" Why?," he asked.

" Because Nobu will get the wrong idea so Hide!,'' I whispered loudly. Otani rolled his eyes and hid behind the kitchen counter. What kind of hiding place is that! I had no time to move Otani somewhere else so I just opened the door. " Nobu. What are you doing here so early?," I complained.

" Early? It's like the afternoon Risa? But nevermind that..has Otani been here?," she asked looking aroung. " Uh..no," I lied. '' Don't lie you know you suck at lying," Nobu stared blankly at me. " O-Okay he came, he came," I spilled out. " I'm so sorry Risa I couldn't help it I just couldn't help it I had to tell him he's such an idiot! He was driving me mad so I had to tell him," Nobu hugged me while crying. I knew it. " It's fine...he would of found out anyway," I sighed forgiving her.

" So..what did he tell you?," she asked. I replayed the words that he told me in my head. " Uh. He was mad at me and then...I don't know," I shrugged.

" What do you mean you don't know?,"

" I don't know if he's mad at me or not at the moment so...see I don't know,'' I shrugged again. " You idiots," Nobu mumbled. " Where's Nakao?," I asked trying to change the subject.

" In bed," she replied smiling.

" Er...what?," I asked not sure what she meant by that.

" You know were about to get married soon so we just decided to aboard the sin express early," she explained. My head had a raindrop bubble. TMI why do I want to know that! Nobu noticed my expression and shook her head at me. " You are so innocent Risa I'm truly surprise you even did it with Otani," she murmured.

" GYAAH! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!," I shriek remembering that Otani was here. Did he hear that? " Jeez for real Risa. I wonder what got you in the mood to-,'' I covered Nobu mouth before she said anything else.

" Stop talking about that!," I blushed. Nobu eyed me suspiciously." Well..I better go back with my darling I'll call you before we leave," Nobu said as she walked to the door and waved I waved back and shut the door falling into the ground. Jeez he definetely heard that! " Interesting conversation," I heard Otani say from behind me. Ugh ( another raindrop bubble). " Just don't mention it," I say still the floor. " Koizumi...can I ask you something?," I turn and saw that he was slightly blushing and had his hand scratching nervously behind his neck. " If it something about what Nobu just said then I don't want to hear it!," I say avoiding his glance. " Did you enjoy it?," he asked anyways. " GYAAH! I told you I didn't want to hear it! Jeezz what kind of question is that!," I blushed. This was embarrassing." I don't really remeber what happen at least not all of it so I don't know how it was," he blushed too. " Shut up! Why would you even care?," so what if I enjoy it or not it was fake anyways so why should I really care about it. " I'm sorry..really sorry,"," he bend down next to me. " I'm really sorry I forget..trust me I wouldn't have done that," he said genuinely. Part of me really wanted to believe him. " It doesn't matter anymore," I say standing up. " Of coarse it matters! why would-,"

" Good moning ( morning) Momma...and Daddy!," Atchan came out smiling. We both stood quiet and looked over at Atchan. " Hey Atchan did you sleep well?," I asked. Atchan nodded. " Are you hungry?," I asked. " Hey what kind of plans do you have today?,'' Otani asked. Plans? That exactly when my phone rung. Aero?.. I answered. " Hello"

" Hey Risa I was wondering if you were free today?,"

" Yeah I'm free today why?,"

" Want to hang out?," he asked. Uh...I look over at Otani. " Yeah sure...," I agreed. " I'll pick you up at 2 bye Risa," he hanged up.

" Goodbye Aero," I said. Otani suddenly got stiff. I hanged up and looked at him curious. " Why he call you?," he asked his voice a little edgy. " He wants to hangs out today so I said yes," I explained, " YOU WHAT!," Otani exasperatedly gasped. " Why?," he demanded.

" Why should I tell you!," I yell at him.

" You idiot! I was going to ask you to hang out right before he called! So call him and say you can't go!," he yell at me.

" But I already said yes," I argued.  
" So? Call him and say no!,"

" Why?"

" Because I say so!,"

" Were not even going out," I yell at him. Otani clench his fist. " Oh yeah! Well-,"

We were both interrupted by Atchan laughing. We both looked at him. He was definetely laughing. At who? At us? " Momma and Daddy are funny," he laughed. " He's laughing at us..," I murmured. " Yeah..weird," Otani agreed. " Well I'm going!," he said suddenly. " Huh? Where?," I asked. " With you ! I'm going ,"

" Why?,"

" Because I won't lose to that stupid supermodel," he grumbled. What did he mean by that? Lose who? Since I knew Otani was a very stubborn person I didn't bother telling him no.

**Otani**

The door rang. I opened up. " Hello dude," major cheeseball I thought as I open the door and he appeared. " Oh..uh do you know where Risa is?," he asked. Why is he so tall. He seems like that other chesseball what was his name...Haruka there we go yup. " Oh don't worry she'll be ready and then we can go," I emphasized on the we. " We?," he asked.

" Yup. Cheeseball we are all going," I say hoping he goes back on his words. He scowl at me. " Shut up as if I didn't know that idiot," he replied. " What do you mean?," I asked. " Your her ex right don't think I'm stupid I know exactly who you are..you're the one that left her at the beach three years ago," he shot at me. Whoa how he know that?

" How do you know?," I asked my hand clenching.

" I saw that the other day the was she looked at you...I could she loves you," he leaned back a little. Grr.

" If you know that then why don't you leave her alone! She won't like you all of a sudden," that guy was making me mad. " She's speacial you know..have you noticed that? Have you ever noticed that when she smiles it cheer you up and when she cries and you take pity over her yet she's so strong it's pathethic that you left her," he said.

I frozed.

I thought I was the only one who noticed that! " Who the heck do you think you are you don't even know Koizumi at all!Why don't you just get lost," I gritted my teeth. " I won't midget and you know why? Because I like her!," he snapped back. A rival then Okay fine let's do this. " I won't lose to you," I said determined while standing firm. " We'll see," he mumbled. Grr You stupid cheeseball!

**Risa**

I came out an looked between them. What with them? " Um. Are we going?," I asked interrupting them. They both turned and looked at me. " Yeah..Otani mention he was coming," Aero murmured. I nodded grabing Atchan." Yup. I'm sorry," I say. " No don't worry it's fine," he said. I carried Atchan in my arms as we walked down stairs. " Here let me carry him," Otani offered. Well he is the father.-" No Risa let me carry him," Aero came in. " What?," I asked. " I'll carry him for you," Aero repeated. " Uh..,"

" Koizumi you know I offered first," Otani scowl at Aero. HUh? I handed Atchan to Otani. " Uh..sorry Aero but Otani did offer first ," I say awkwardly. Otani smirk. " Well that's fine but Risa the stairs are really dangerous give me your hand I'll lead you down,"Aero offfered. Okay..this is weird.

**``````` What will happen? I'll ubdate tommorow so keep reading and please review. Sorry I tried finishing the whole chapter but it was too long. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Yo ! haha. Hello everyone. I finally manage to finish this chapter..phew took a while. Hope you enjoy this chapter all of it I mean from the last chapter too. Since it's basically the same chapter. Oh! one more thing. I tend to listen to music while I type by going to youtube well I found this lovely complex video that was really good! You guys should check it out. Well Enjoy! Here's the link if you want to watch it. ****.com/watch?v=DS0xXtA3nK8**

Chapter 15. Not going to lose you part 2

**Risa**

Aero grabbed my arm before I could even open my mouth? Huh? " That stupid supermodel," I heard Otani say from behind me. Once we got downstairs I pull my arm back. I saw Aero hummer which I was already use to seeing it. " Uh...I guess I'll go on the back," I smiled politely. It's better if Otani and Aero are infront and I will be in the back. " No way you can have the front seat Kotani can go in the back right?," Aero looked over at Otani. " It's Otani ! you dimwit," Otani grumbled while climbing into the passenger seat. I smiled rembering when I use to call Otani that. Good memories. I climb into the front seat. " How's Miko?," Aero asked as he drove. " Uh. Good," I mumured while glancing at the rearview mirror to catch a glance of Otani. " Really? Are you hot? I can turn the air on," Aero asked. " No I'm fine," I replied...then asked," How about you Otani?,'' I asked turning around in my seat to look at him. Otani was talking to Atchan and merely just shrugged to what I said. I sighed and turn back in my seat. I like the feeling of the wind as the car zoomed by. So I close my eyes and relax in the seat.

WHACK!

" OW! What was that for?," I yelp as Otani whacked me in the head. " Don't do that you Idiot," Otani grumbled.

" Do what?," I asked confused.

" You know Risa you look really beautiful when your relaxing like just a second ago," Aero complimented. Er. I blushed. " No way for real?," I gasped. " Well..gee..," I continue to blush. No one really tells me that. I mean not straight to my face like that. Otani continue to grumble. I looked back at him curious. What got him in a bad mood? That's when we arrived at the beach.

" THE BEACH!," Me and Otani said with stars in our eyes at the same time. " OOOH OTANI! I HAVEN"T BEEN HERE IN AGES!," I shriek. " I KNOW!," Otani said in exited too." Let's go take Atchan!," I shiek forgetting about Aero. " YEAH!," Otani agreed." Yes!,'' I say way too happily. " Cool! Let's do it!," Otani smiled at me aas we pratically bolted to the water.

**Otani**

Haha take that butthole. You don't nearly love her as much as I do! I thought as I had fun with Koizumi mostly the whole say in spite of Aero cheesy attempts to capture her attention. By the end of the day we were both laughing and just sitting down. " Hey Atchan let's go build a sand castle," Koizumi said and grab Atchan hand leading him somewhere near the water. Leaving me and Aero behind. " I tell you dude you don't know anything about her," I told smugly at Aero feeling pretty good. " Is that what you think," he muttered. I don't think I know.

" Hey Risa!," Aero went over to her. Koizumi looked up. I saw from a distance as he pulled out something that looked like a bunny. Oh No! Not that!

It was bunny earrings.

" OOOh! How cuuute!," Koizumi eyes gleamed as he gave it to her. " Thank you, Thank you," she smiled. Darn I had forgotten about that! I watch in jealousy as she smiles and glances at Aero. Then Aero did something that really caught me off guard! I crush my soda can as I watch.

He kissed her. Why that #%# ! A bunch of profanity came out me.

**Risa**

Whoa! What the hell? Why is he kissing me? I didn't kiss him back just waited for him to stop kissing me. When he finally pulled apart he smiled at me. " Uhhhh...," was all I could say. " Sorry it was an impulse,"

" Oh an impulse," I said now feeling relief. It was only an impulse. haha or was it? " Want to go home now?," he asked. " Yeah," I say still a bit confused. " I'll get the car started," Aero smiled then left. I walked awkwardly picked up my things. Otani came over. Ahh! Otani saw all that! I avoided his gaze. "..Kozumi?..Do you like..him?," he asked.

" As a friend yes but as a boyfriend no," I sait while looking down. I felt guilty even though Aero was the one who kissed me. It's just like Kohori what's with these dude kissing me at random moments! " Good keep it that way," he said. " Are you mad at me?," I asked since he was grumbling again. " I'm not mad at you," he sighed. " Really? Because you seem mad," I noted. Otani sighed again. " It's not you though...it's him," he grumbled. Him? I look over at who he meant. Aero? Could he be...no no way...imossible..but still could he be jealous? Atchan came running over. " Momma! Momma! We much ( must) com ( come) bac ( back) tommorow! Pleeezz,'' he begged. I picked him up and replied with a maybe as we got back in the car. Aero continue to talk to me but I felt uncomtorable. I didn't speak much. " Well I'll see you tommorow," Aero said. " Yup," I agreed awkwardly. " Oh and you too shrimp," Aero smirked at Otani." You're dust chessemodel!," he replied angirly. Aero drove off. " Cheessemodel heehee funny," I smiled. We both climb up to my house.

" Time to go to bed kiddo," Otani told Atchan when we got home. " But-But I don't wan (want) to go to slip ( Sleep!)," Atchan complained. " Well if you want to go to the beach soon then I think you should sleep," Otani replied smiling. " Oh..Okay," Atchan pouted. " Here Atchan let me get you ready for bed," I suggest grabbing his tiny hand and leading him to his bedroom. T

There I set Atchan to sleep hoping that Otani would leave when I came out. When I came out he was right there. Sitting in the couch. " Why are you still here?," I asked while stading up. " I need to tell you something," He mumbled making room so I could sit. I hesitantly sat down. " What?," I asked. Otani sighed. Then he move over to me getting close to me.

" Otani what're you-,"he kissed me before I could finish speaking. Ugh his kisses melt right threw me. No,no, no I tried pushing him away but he kissed harder. " Stop," I try to say between the kisses he's giving me. " I'm not going to lose you," he said as he kissed me again. "What," I asked. I try pulling away to look at his face. He sighed. " I'm not going to lose you Koizumi. I can't...I can't live without you," he said.

'' You..can't? Live without me?," I gasped.

" Look I'm sorry, I'm sorry I forgot I'm sorry I messed up. I'm sorry that I hurt you I didn't mean to but now-now that your here I can't bear to lose you," he blushed. My heart started beating Tears started forming in my eyes. " Do you mean it?," I asked him voice quivering. Otani stroke my cheek with his finger. " You idiot of coarse I mean it," he said still blushing but atleast smiling at me.

He can't live without me!

He can't

**``````````Yup, yup. Well about this point you could sort of guess what will happen. but it's not over yet so I beg that you continue to read for just a little bit longer. Thank u for reading. Please Review! =D**


	23. Chapter 23

**HOLA! Hello! So we meet yet again. haha I really can't come up with things to say in this so I'm just going to say. I hope you enjoy this chapter because I enjoy writing it though it was long one. But now worries it's fine. Enjoy XD. Last time that I gave that one link to the video I wasn't sure if it posted right so if you want to watch it just go to youtube and put ****Lovely Complex » Mónster « and I think maybe that's work it's with the ladygaga song. :D**

Chapter 16. Pick up where we left off

**Risa**

He said he couldn't live without me. " Oh! Otani,," I started to cry. Otani sighed. " You cry too much," he mumbled wiping my tears. " Is it true? Do you love me?," I asked trying not to cry but failing. '' Yeah..," he sighed and then kissed me again. But this time I didn't try to fight back. Maybe I'm being naive but I felt like he was telling the truth. I trusted him. Instead kissed back. He kissed harder and I kissed him back harder we were kissing like we never had before. He leaned on me more making sink into the couch. All this kissing made me act weird. His lips pulled apart from mine only to continue all over my face. He kissed me and kissed me. I pulled him closer. As he slowly went down kissing me around my neck. Not until he reached my blouse did I realize something was wrong.

" Otani! Stop!," I push him off gasping as I step away. Embarrassed by the situation I got up and started to walk away. Otani grab my arm and held me back. " I'm sorry I got caught up in the moment. Is something wrong?,"he asked still breathless. I sat back down next to him. " Yeah something is wrong," I say looking pointlessly at the floor. " What?," he asked close to me again. '' Well..when we first you know it turn out to be great but the next morning you forgot and well..everything just fell apart and somehow I don't want to make that mistake again," I say remembering.

'' Uh. But I'm not drunk right now," Otani murmured. '' I know but I guess what I'm trying to say is that I don't want to give in that easy," I glance at Otani. Who had this Idiot look in his face. " Good you understand," I patted his head.

" Don't do that," he grumbled.

"Heehee sorry," I giggled.

Otani sighed. " So I guess this means were back together right?," he asked. Hmm. I thought for a moment. Did I really want Otani back? The boy that I use to hate. The boy who I fell in love and rejected me..but later fell in love with me. The boy who forgets impotant things. I looked at Otani as he was waiting for my reply.

" Hmm that depends," I say with a half smile looming in my face.

" On what?," he asked.

" How despreately you want me back," I teased.

" How despreately I want you?," Otani mumbled confused.

" Yup," I wait for an answer waiting to hea how much I really do mean to him. He frowns at first then looks up at me. He captures my face in his hands. " I really really need you with me. It's been really miserable without you and I- I miss you," he blushes again. Aw. Will it's about time he says something really sweet like that. I kissed him.

" Hey?," I inturrupt our kiss.

" Mm.," He answers.

" What will you do with that roommate of yours," I asked.

" Oh Shixx I forgot all about her..I'll move here," he said in a matter of fact.

" Here? With me?," I asked.

" Yeah. Why is that a problem?," he looked seriously at me. '' No hurry and go get your things already," I replied laughing. Otani kissed me one more time. " I will," he said before he left and I was left in my house listening to my own heartbeats as they slow down.

**Otani**

" I'm telling you Yuuya something just didn't work out so I'm movoing out but feel free to stay here," I tried saying for the 100th time already. " You're joking right you got to be joking as if you'll move out? With who? You don't even have a girlfriend?," she laughed. I rolled my eyes not caring. " Look I'm not joking I'm serious okay? See you," I left. Good thing I got rid of her. I really couldn't stand her. As I walked to Koizumi house I bump into Namuro. " Hey Otani I was just going to visit you are you free right now?," he asked. I really rather go and see Koizumi but seeing that Namuro really wanted to talk I agreed to go with him.

" So how's it going?," he asked.

" Oh I'm back with Kouzumi," I said a little to happy.

" Oh Risa well that great but that's what I want to talk to you about," he mumured. " What about her?," I asked alarmly. Namuro passed me a paper. I read the heading.

_A million and two guys in today magazine said they would date Koizumi. The only man seen close to Koizumi was Aero Cross. But will any guy or even Aero get a change with Koizumi with her busy shedule. In 1 week Koizumi is leaving to Hawaii to stay there for a whole year-_

Wait what? I reread the last part all over again. Since when? A week...a week from today!

" You mean to tell me Koizumi is leaving for a year in one week!," I say alarmed. Namuro nodded. " I'm a lawyer I tend to look at the news a lot and I saw this article I thought you might find it important," he said.

" I-I have to go Namuro like now! ," I rushed over to Koizumi house. I ran up the stairs and tried ringing the door. Koizumi opened up. " Oh hey Otani!," she says happy as she opens the door. " Is it true? Is it true you're leaving in a week!," I say as I came in. " Huh? Oh. Yeah Oh jeez I forgot," she gasped remembering. " What? Why are you leaving?," I asked.

" I have a huge stylist convention, designs, and photo shoots to attend there," she mumble as she was eating breakfast.

" But...But how long are you going to be gone?," I asked her.

" Um. About a year," she counted.

" A YEAR! A YEAR! NO. Koizumi you can't go!," a year! no she can't.

" Huh? WHy? You could come with me if you want," she said confused. Idiot.

" No I can't go with you because...I'm going to start working soon," I say nervously.

" You are! Then that means-,"

" We won't get to see eachother for a whole year," I ended her sentence.

" No!," Koizumi gasped as she shook her head and clutch it with her hands. Why..why does things like this always happen to us?

**Risa**

I gasped. No. This can't happen this means we'll seperate again. I can't handle that! Another year without Otani! It's soo hard. I clutch my head. What am I going to do? No better yet what are we going to do?

" Otani what are we going to do?," I asked hoping he had an answer. Otani sighed as he shakes his head as he murmurs.

" I don't know."

It's so unfair! So unfair! At that moment Atchan came running over to Otani. " Daddy!," he smiled and huggged Otani. Otani smiled at him and ruffle his hair.  
" Hey kid. Good morning," he smiled at him.

" We shud ( should) go play!," Atchan pulled Otani arms. Otani followed hin I stood there numbly. Otani and I are seperating again...again.

-later-

" At least say something you 've been numb since this morning," Otani sat across from me in the couch. But what could I say? That me and Otani will go our seperate ways? After we just got back together? For a year. " Koizumi!,"Otani started shaking me now. I burst out crying.

" Why Otani? Why!," I cried. Otani sighed and lean back. " I don't know Koizumi I really don't."

I got closer to him. " Do you think..that maybe..maybe we weren't meant to be together?," everything is chaos with us. The things that happen to us is crazy. Since the beginning we just aren't meant to be.

" Idiot!," Otani smack me in the head. " Ow," I mumble rubbing my head. " If we weren't meant to be we wouldn't be in love with eachother!," he told me firmly and direclty at me.

" B-b-ut what are we-," I argued but he interrupt me.

" You meathead just don't worry about it we have 7 days right so let's enjoy every bit of it. We'll figure the other thing later got that,"he informed.

Otani..

I wiped me tears and nodded.

" Good so..what should we do?," Otani put his hands behind head and leaned back on the couch his glance falling on me. Ugh..He looks so cute! All leaning back round eyes on me and soft hair. I hug him. " You're awesome," I say while hugging him and planting a kiss in his cheek.

" Ack! Let me go!," Otani protest.

"Haha you're my little teddybear," I giggled.

" Teddybear? Do I look like a stuffed animal to you," Otani protested trying to escape my arms. " Yup," I smiled squeezing him harder. Suddenly he stop squirming and ..since when does he do that? I slowly take my arms back.

" No don't," Otani said in a tone that sounded like desperation.

" Huh weren't you just complaining a second ago?," I confused looked at him puzzle. I think I must have knock the Otani sense out of him. I must've squeeze him too hard.

" Just shut up I'm trying to relax,"Otani mumbled wraping my arms around him as if I were his blanket. Huh? I look and say that Otani was blushing. I smiled. I bet he likes my hugs. " Okay," I smiled and for the rest of the time a held Otani in my arms. I'm not going to let you go Otani. Even after all you have done to me . No one has the right to get you away from me. What will we do. There's only two things that can happen eighther we seperate or scew one of our jobs to be together. Will we go our seperate ways? 

**Otani**

I sighed. Her arms are actually comforting. I bet I'm the only guy who would say that too but it's true they are. I'm not sure if I'll have her like this again. I'm not even sure what to do. " I think my arms are getting tired," Koizumi murmured. " Okay then let go," I say a bit dissapointed that my pillow wasn't as comftorable as her arms. But oh well what could you do? " Hey want to go watch a movie?," Koizumi asked.

"Won't you fall asleep? Cause if you fall asleep you're not going to let anyone see the movie with your snoring," I teased just like I use to when we were dating.

" What you say! I don't snore that loud!," she protest hand ready to hit me. " You are a loudmouth Koizumi I'm surprise guys even like you," I continue to tease she narrowed her eyes at me. Haha. " Kidding. I was Kidding come on let's go Atchan in the room right?," I laughed.

" You are so mean Otani," Koizumi grumbled crossing her arms.

" Hey I'm just being me," I laughed away. I might as well enjoy it now. We both should enjoy it because soon we'll have to decide what to do. She may leave me all over again...The decision is up to her..and I guess to me too. What will I do if she leaves?

**~~~~~uh...I just went braindead...oh yeah Thank you for reading and I hope that you continue to read XD there's not much left so...yeah. Please review XD. I hope really that you like the story :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**YAY! Two chapters in a row! Wahoo! I guess this part would be rated T+ for older teens so...hmm I guess yup. ( listening to music) Well guys I hope you like this chapter too. If this was a soap opera or a real show I would say these are the last epidodes. It's not over yet but it's almost over so I hope you really really Enjoy XD **~~~

Chapter 17. More than words

**Risa**

It was now tuesday night. I had spent the whole day with Atchan and Otani. The two loves of my life. I'm so happy. Having Otani back with me is the best thing ever! I guess I really do need him...but I'll have to let him go. " Do you want to go to the festival tommorow?," Otani asked. I instintly look down and slowly I shook my head. " I have to work tommorow," I mumble out. Grudging the fact that work has to ruin my plans with Otani.

" Oh...for real? How about thurday that works right?,"

" Uh...no I have to work on Thursday too..but I think friday works," I say in desperation trying to get the bright side out of the situation. Otani sighed. " I guess," he looked away. Oh oh that can only mean something. " I'm sorry Otani I didn't want to ruin the our plans but well works work," I say in despair.

" It's fine..well no but-It's not like I could-Ugh forget it I'll see you later," Otani headed for the door.

"Otani no! wait!...why don't we just do something now?," I called after him. Otani looked back thoughtful. I thought he was going to leave for a moment but then he turned back and sat across from of me.

" I'm sorry I really am," I apologized profusely.

" Tell me something Koizumi..if I tell you not to go will you go?," he asked mood all serious. Would I go? I thought about it. My life before Otani was okay but then I met him and soon after everything change. My life change..even with all those crazy moments. Which keep on happening for no good reason. Then three years ago me and Otani broke up for three years. Now were back together but found out that we have to leave eachother soon because of our job. For a whole year.

" No I won't go," I say honestly. There's no way I can leave Otani. He's the light I see whenever I'm feeling down. I'm still in love with him in spite of all that's happen. Otani is just my power source.

" You wouldn't?," Otani crossed his eyebrows confused. I shook my head. " No I wouldn't do you want me to quit? I think I can quit today," as much as I like being a stylist. I like Otani way more than that. Otani came near me.

" Koizumi," he whispered.

I looked up matching his eyes with mine. He bend down and kissed me. Softly. I kiss him back. Still in need of his kisssed. He started softly kissing me then with more force. That force made me reply with more force. Both of us were soon in a passionate kiss. To make things even more passionate Otani tongue soon got entwine with mine. Again we were in the couch like all the times before. I slowly sink down, making Otani come on top of me...oh shixx..no wait this is just going to result like last time. I pushed him away half breathless and half gasping. But Otani was still on top of me. " What's the matter?," he asked also breathless.

" I told you already..it-it-it just seems fake okay? Last time it turn out fake all taht yousaid and did was just a result of the acohol and now I just don't know...if you didn't mean what you said back then how will I know this time is drifferent? How will I know what's the truth from the fake?," I said while feeling wetness to my eyes and realizing my arms wanted still to wrap around him. Otani looked seriously at me.

" It's different this time," he said.

'' How? Why is it different? What if you don't care about me anymore later on and I fell for it? You..even though you were drunk you forgot and when I was drunk I remembered..but..only parts of it...I remember thinking it was wonderful," There's images that I have in my head that just don't leave they are just imprinted in my head. Otani sighed with one arm he push strands of my hair out of my face and tucked it softly behind my ears.

" It's different this time Koizumi..because-," he started blushing. " Because I won't leave you Koizumi I won't forget this time I'm not drunk right now there's no reason for me to forget,"

" You could still forget," I cried.

" I won't..and don't you know I've only loved you Koizumi,'' he said sincerely. He's never saud things like that before. " B-But what about Kanzaki didn't you love her," I asked, sniffiling.

" Kanzaki? I didn't love her...I only love you-you're the one that life me up when I'm feeling down you're the one that inspires me to keep fighting in spite my height and how hard the obstacle is. I enjoy being with you even if you annoy me sometimes...It's only you Koizumi...er..Risa," he blushed deep red.

Shock!

That would describe my face. I was more than shock! Never! I mean N-E-V-E-R has he said such a beautiful speech outloud. Not until now. Otani...

He only sees me..he only loves me. Me only me. I started crying again. I couldn't help it. I was too shock by all of this. So touch. So happy.

" Jeez you cry too much for real Koizumi you worry me," he said as he wiped my tears. I wrapped my arms around him bringing him closer. " I only want you Otani...it's been you for a while now," I tell him then I kissed him. My heart vibrating to the feeling of his arms wraping around me. I kissed him like he kissed me despreate and longing. I yearn for him. Otani kissed me all around. Heat was burning between us. We were ready to rebel. Otani pulled apart and suddenly looking at me he said in a sweet voice that'll never forget.

" I love you," He said while his lips brush my face. " I just love you so much I'm completely bonkers about you I just love you so much," he smiled at me. I smiled remembering when I said that to him. " Yeah I love you too," I replied and soon both of us were caught in something only we could understand. We were definetely made for eachother. Otani..please don't forget I love you.

**~~~~~Well what do you guys think will happen next? Keep reading and please review. Thank you**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry sorry sorry sorry if this is just a short chapter . My computer was breaking down a lot so It took forever to write anything. So I'm so very sorry if this part of the chapter was sooo short. I would of been finish with the whole chapter if it wasn't for my computer! it was my computers fault! But anywho I hope you still Enjoy XD.**

Chapter 18. The Otani Picture part 1

**Otani**

I woke up at 4:00 in the morning when a ray of light came from the window not from the sun but from a car whose headlights reached all the way to the window in Koizumi too bright! I was about to cover my eyes when I realize someone was holding on to it. Koizumi had her hands aroung my bare chest. Her head was in my chest too. She actually looked smaller than me now..but of coarse she was taller. I smiled and waited for her to wake up. Meawhile enjoying the sense of touch that radiated off her. I looked close at her. Wow this amazon is actually really beautiful when she's sleeping!..well sometimes I guess. I kissed the top of her head. She really is wonderful and she's mine. Only mine. She squirm a little in her sleep. I watch curious. I saw as she had beautiful eyelashes her hair flowed in a beautiful color. Her lip glossed blossom pink. She's beautiful and I'm sorry I didn't notice that the first time we meant. If I had only known how amazing she was I wouln't have rejected her at all. It's a good thing I realized it. A very good thing.

**Risa**

I squimed my eyes, sleepy. Jeez what am I holding it sooo warm! I grip the warm thing tighter. How warm I thought as I felt the heat tingle me. I heard someone sighed. That the moment I realize who I was holding on to...

Otani.

I opened my eyes to see Otani..he was staring at me. Only one question rose in my head...did he remember?

" Uh..do you remember?," I asked nervously while narrowing my eyes at him. Anxious to know if he does remember or did he forget again. Otani cocked his head confuse.

" What? Remember what? I don't even know what happen last night," he said.

WHAT!

" WHY YOU!-," I lifted my arm, hand clench ready to punch him to beat the heck out of this midget!

" Haha. I'm Kidding, I'm kidding," he stop my arm before punching him. " Of coarse I remember. What do you think I'm an idiot? I told you I'll remember," he said seriously now. I started to relax.

" That wasn't funny," I mumbled even though I was really happy that he was only joking. Otani smirk. " Are you kidding me that was totally hilarious you should of seen your face," he laughed. I sighed. That I looked down at him wondering if I should go back to putting my head in his chest since that's were I had it before he played his little joke that made me lift my head. Otani seem to have read my mind. He pulled me closer to him." Go ahead I don't mind right now," he said so I did.

" You know what I think it was better this time," I murmured.

" Good," he replied.

We layed there talking with eachother just talking but all I could really think about was wow this time it wasn't fake!

" Hmm...what time is it?," I asked after a while.

" Uh..5:30 why?," he asked.

" What?," I stood up ubruptly looking at the clock.

" I have to be at work in 30 minutes!," I say glancing at the clock.

" Oh...for real,"he murmured. I nodded. " Here just get ready I'll drop you off at work," Otani said already getting out of bed. " Okay," I say hurrying to the bathroom forgetting that I was naked at the moment. I blushed when Otani looked over at me. " I'm sorry," I apologized stupidly and rush to the bathroom.

" Are you going to be busy today?," I asked Otani as I put my hair in a ponytail. Otani of coarse was already dressed. " Hmmm I think I have to go visit the school or some meeting or something like that," he said thowing my bag over to me. " Oh cool maybe we can meet during lunch at 1:15 how about it?," I smiled completely in a good mood.

" Yeah sure I'll pick you up," he grab the sleeping Atchan and held him.

" Hey you know what he's pretty cool," Otani smiled meaning to Atchan.

" Well yeah he gets that from me," I teased while putting on my coat.

" Dream on Koizumi," Otani snorted. I giggled as we went to Otani car.

" When is Atchan birthday anyway?," Otani asked while he drove. We talked all the way to work and when we arrive we weren't even close to done. I had so much to tell him. " I guess we have to part here,'' I said when we arrived.

" Yeah,'' Otani agreed.

" Well I might as well go..if I won't be working there for a while," I say dissapointed.

" Yeah...," Otani agreed again.

I grab my bag andready to stepped out.

" Wait Koizumi!...,'' Otani called. I turn back and Otani kissed me. " I'll catch you later," he said in a hurry. I step out smiling like a big dork." Bye," I say way too loudly as I grab Atchan from the back seat. I walked in my work building.

" Who was that guy?," a worker women asked smiling.

' Huh? Oh he's my boyfriend,'' I say spacing out.

" You had a boyfriend!," she gasped.

" Yup," I say while I go in. The whole day I was sort of in a goofy mood. I kept giggling at random moments. I even heard some people from my work murmur.

" She's in a good mood?,"

" I wonder what happen to her?," Heehee I'm in lala land. By the end of the day I found my boss wasn't here so I couln't quit today. I tried to hide the feeling that that somehow relief me. That mean I don't have to quit today. I'm really going to miss my job...

" Hey Risa I need to talk to you!," Aero came abruptly over at me. Huh? " Sure what is it?," I asked.

" You got back with your boyfriend didn't you," he sounded mad.

" GYAAH How you know about that?," I asked in shock I don't remeber telling him at all. Can words really spread that fast?

" Why Risa? Why?," he asked. Why?

" I love him," I simple responded.

" But all he did to you are you going to forget about that?,"he demanded.

" Oh I forgive him...it's fine it won't happen again," I say while smiling. Aero suddenly grab my hand. " Risa don't be with him," he pleaded.

''Why?," I asked noting that he was grabbing my hand way too tight!

" Because I love you more than him," he confessed.

" What!," I gasped.

" I love you more than he ever will or did. Risa I think about you all the time I love you," he pulled me closer to him. What?

" No it's a mistake," I say trying to get away. " You can't possible love me," I say in panic. He grasp both my wrist. " Mistake?Risa don't you get it that shrimp no good for you," he determinedly murmured. When he said that I was still reminded of Haruka. " Aero Let go off me," I say trying to get myself free. But I struggle to get out of his grasp.

" Whatever you want I'll give it to you," Aero pleaded face awfully close to mine. " I don't want anything from you Aero what I want is for you to let me go!," I only want Otani and no one else. No one at all but him.

" I can make you change your mind," he continue to plead while he pulled me closer.

" No let me go!," I try pulling away. He forcefully kissed me. I try pulling away. This is wrong. You and Me don't go together.

" LET HER GO," Otani suddenly shoved Aero away from me.

" Otani!,"I gasped. Otani stood firmly hands clench infront of me.

**`````What will happen next? Dum dum dun! Will Aero mess up Risa and Otani right when they got back together or better yet will Risa even quit her job? I hope you continue to read I'm truly sorry I couldn't finish this chapter but I'll try tommorow if I can. Sorry. Please Review XD and continue to read please not much is left...**


	26. Chapter 26

**As I was writing this chapter I thought. Man this is just a boring chapter yawn yawn but I can't skip it because if I do the ending will probably be all mix up. So forgive me if this chapter(s) turns out quite boring and short. I promise you the next chapter will be really interesting.** **So Enjoy this chapter...hope you still like it. **

Chapter 18. The Otani picture part 2

**Risa**

" What are you doing here? Who even let you in," Aero had said once Otani pushed him away.

" Don't touch her! Don't ever touch her like that again!,"Otani said angrily. If you ever touch her like that again you're dust dude! Leave her alone she doesn't need you!," Otani yelled loudly. The staff were poping their heads out of their offices.

" Come on Koizumi let's go!," Otani grab my arm. I quickly picked up Atchan who was staring at Otani like he never saw him like that before. We headed out. The last thing I heard was

" What was all that about?," mumurs from the staff.

" I'm sorry Otani. I didn't know he would do that," I apologized once we were out.

" I know that Koizumi...I saw and heard everything...I know he force you to kiss him," Otani murmured still angry.

" Momma?," Atchan asked me, while in my arms. I looked down at him. " Is Daddy going to be Ok ( okay) ?," Atchan whispered but I'm sure Otani heard that.

**Otani**

I was so mad. Just seeing that cheeseball harrasing Koizumi. I wanted to punch that guy I really did and I probably would of if it wasn't for the fact that Atchan was right there and he would have seen everything. Darn it. If it wasn't for Atchan I would have really punch Aero not caring who else saw!

" Uh..he'll be fine don't worry," Koizumi answered Atchan questioned from before. I sighed. I needed to calm down. I know I have to relax. I turn around and grab Atchan from Koizumi hand.

" I'm sorry kid didn't mean to worry you what do you want to do?," I asked Atchan trying to let all the anger get away from me.

" Park! Park!," Atchan pointed at the park happily.

" Okay then park it is," I say smiling. Just let it go Otani..just let it go I thought to myself. If the so called Aero EVER! make a move on her again..I swear..grrr! He won't know what hit him.

" DARLING THEY"RE THEY ARE!,"

I turned aroung to see Nobu and Nakao coming over to us. Nobu was looking at us angrily.

" Oh why! Why didn't you guys tell me before you sneaky people!," She pulled both mine and Koizumi ear.

" OW!," Koizumi and I yelped.

" Tell you what?,'' Koizumi asked as Nobu freed her ear but not mine. Not fair..ow!

" Why didn't you tell me you two were back together!," Nobu protest giving us the death glare.

" How'd you know?," Koizumi asked. Nobu now looked at her angry. " It's all over the news space cadets," she mumbled.

" What!," Koizumi and I said at the same time again shock!

" Pair of Idiot! I swear," she passed us a magazine in which I saw the cover was a picture of Koizumi and me together at lunch this afternoon.

" Oh ..crud!," again me and Koizumi said at the same time.

" That fast! Jeez now the whole world will now," Koizumi protested.

" Since when are you two together anyways? Last time I remember both of you were mad at eachother and keeping huge secrets from eachother," Nobu looked at both of us suspiciously.

" Uh...a couple days ago," Koizumi blushed.

" And...WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME! I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND!," Nobu shock Koizumi. " AHH. I'm sooooryyyy...I'm soorrry,'' she manage to say while Nobu continue to shake her.

I sighed.

Typical Nobu..." Hey dude what's up?," I asked Nakao ignoring as Nobu lectures Koizumi.

**Risa**

Once I finally got my head back on straight I realized something. Now everyone...everyone will know or start bugging me about Otani.

" Hey did you quit your job?," Otani asked once Nobu clearly stopped punishing me for not telling her before.

My job...

" Uh no...my boss wasn't here...I couldn't quit...," I mumbled. " Hmmm. Are you still mad about the Aero thing?," I asked.

" Yeah...just a bit," Otani said muttering.

" Everyone will know now," I suddenly say what I was thinking.

" Know what?," he asked crossing his eyesbrows. I sighed.

" About us...I mean," I say while leaning back in the car seat.

" So? Do you have a problem with that?,"

" I guess...not," I replied. The truth is...I've beem thinking about my job alot. I still want to be a stylist! I...I don't want to quit! But what can I do...what?

" Koizumi?," Otani called my attention.

" Huh? I'm sorry I blanked out what you say?," I asked trying to hide the fact that something was troubling me...if..if I don't quit...wil Otani come with me..Or will he stay? Or is it that one of us has to quit or else we have to seperate for a year?

-**end of chapter 18 ( I'm putting part of the next chapter in this one too)**-

Chapter 19. Phyco Lovers don't quit part 1

**Risa**

I stare at the magazine of fashion. The magazine started moving...they started talking to me.

" Don't leave us Koizumi...please don't leave..we love you," the spoke to me. Ack!

" B-But I have to leave..my mind replied. Suddenly out of no where Otani came. He was holding a small red...

NO!

It was a CRAB!

" No not that stupid crab!,"

" Sorry Koizumi I met this crab on the way and it was like love at first sight we've been inseperable ever since," Otani said.

" What! No Otani! That crab doesn't even love you! No NO! NO!," I yelled trying to steal Otani from that crab!-

" WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!,"

I open my eyes and saw Otani grasping both my hands. Huh?

" Where's the crab?," I asked.

"What crab?," Otani looked at me confused.

" and the talking magazines where did they go? Oh my gosh don't tell me the crab ate them!," I looked around for the magazine.

" What're you talking about? There is no crabs or talking magazines you were only dreaming it," Otani murmured " and you were screaming about it too."

OOOH so it was a dream.

" Oh really I'm sorry then," I nervously laugh and look over at Otani. Otani was looking at me like if I was the craziest thing ever!

" You crazy Koizumi really really crazy,," he told me.

" Heehee sorry," I giggled. Otani sighed and put his finger in my chin. Capturing it.

" What am I going to do with you?," Otani asked while smiling at me.

" Ditch the crab and come with me," I teased smiling as I put my arms around his neck and brought him closer.

" What crab?," he asked again looking confused and with a hug ? in the top of his head.I roll my eyes playfully.

" Just shut up and kiss me idiot!," I say.

**~~~~ Well I don't know about you guys but I sort of did like the ending to this chapter . haha well I hope it wasn't boring to you guys if it was I promise to make is interesting on the next one...actually the next one is one of my favorite chapters I've written. Okay so guess what only a couple chapters remaining and here they are**

**Phyco lovers don't quit**

**Come with me**

**Last change and finally the last chapter will be the Epilogue. Here's a main special hint that will happen in the next chapter. The girl who kissed Otani that day three years ago is reveal! So continue to read and please review. You guys should try to guess who it is...she comes out in the actual manga and anime, she's short...blue eyes...black hair...XD Catch you later. Don't forget to review please.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey! Lovecom people! before I say anything else I actually want to give a thanks to **_**blueoceannymph789**_** for actually using my word that was really shockful I never thought you would use it for real. Thank you. Your Emosewa! ( awesome spelled backwards) well now back to the story I hope you like this chapter! XD ENJOY**

Chapter 19. Phyco lovers don't quit part 2

**Otani**

I had woken up to see Koizumi staring longingly at the tv which showed fashion designs...

hmmm..

I frowned and look at her. " Koizumi," I called her. She turn around to look at me. I didn't hesitate I just asked her straight out. " Do you want to quit your job?," I asked. She looked down and mumbled. " Why are you asking me that?,"

" Idiot! It's obvious you don't want to quit you love your job way too much.," I stated the obvious.

" But I have to..there's always things that are more important then a stylist job," she sighed. I sighed too.

" Don't quit...it's fine one year is not that long we could wait," I said hating the idea but thinking there's no other solution.

" No! You don't understand Otani! A year is a very long time...without you," she turned to face me her face all watery. Oh no she's going to cry..

" There is no other solution Koizumi! you love your job too much and...like I said it's only one year," I say trying to convince her that's it's not too long. I could wait.

" A year Otani! We are talking about 360-uhh..," Koizumi crossed her brows trying to figure out how many days were in a year.

" 365 1/4 days," I said for her. Going to college did make me a lot smarter.

" Whatever! It's still more than 100 and that's just too much for me! I spent three miserable years alone without you Otani! One more year is...is not worth it!," she was now yelling at me even though tears already started falling.

" Koizumi," I say sadly glancing at her.

" It's not worth it!," She screamed out.

" Calm down Koizumi. We'll just talk about this later," I tried being cynical. Koizumi frowned at me.

" It's like you don't even care Otani! Do you care? Do you care if I go away for a whole year do you?," she accused angrily at me. What? Is she crazy? Of coarse I care! Why wouldn't I care?

" I care,"

" It doesn't look like you do," she muttered as she pointed at me. I roll my eyes at her.

" You're stupid," I mumbled walking away. Do I need to tell her again that I love her? It gets hard to tell her that. Last time I told her it was super hard for me. You think I'm the type of cheeseball who would say things like I love you, darling, or even just I like you? I'm not that type of guy okay? It's not who I am. I walked madly to the living room. Atchan was watching some kid anime on tv.

" Hi Daddy!," he greeted with a huge smile.

" Hey Kid,'' I lift him up. " You're growing pretty tall aren't you? I bet your going to be taller than me," I joke. Atchan smiled.

" I wan ( want) to be jus ( just) lik ( like) shu ( you) daddy," he continue to smile at me. I smiled back.

" No way Atchan you're going to be way cooler then me," I replied. He giggled.

" Otani?,'' I heard Koizumi say my name. I turned around. Still mad at her for before.

" I'm sorry...Do you want to go out today?," she apoligized. I shrug.

" Well does it seem to you like I don't care of going?," I mumbled looking back at Atchan. Koizumi sighed.

" It seems like you don't...but you do care," from the corner of my eye I saw her sad expression. I sighed in return.

" Let's go out then," with my spare arm I grab her hand and pulled her along.

" So what do you want to do?," I asked when we were outside. Koizumi shrugged probably still thinking on what to do about her job.

" Anthing to distract me or anything fun," she murmured looking around.

" So how about-," I was suggesting until something caught my attention. I saw someone from the distance who looked oddly fimiliar...black hair...blue eyes...

-Flashback-

" THERE YOU ARE!," Someone said. I turned around to see who it was. She came to me hugging me and suddenly planting a huge sloppy kiss on me... Who the heck is this? I try looking at her face but she had a hat on covering he hair and her from what I could see her eyes were blue...blue..eyes

-Flashback over-

" KANZAKI!," I realize who it was. The person who kissed me that day. Out of the blue. It was her! It was Kanzaki!

" Kanzaki?," Koizumi turned around to see where Kanzaki was. But Kanzaki disappeared before she could turn.

" Kanzaki?," Koizumi asked confuse again.

" Nothing I just thought I saw her that's all," I lied. I knew it was her. Kanzaki was the girl who kissed me! It was her...but why?

" Do you miss her?," Koizumi suddenly asked.

I frown.

What kind of nonsense is hse talking about now? " Why are you asking me that!," I grummbled annoyed.

" Because you right now just said her name like in a really surprise way then you just went silent as if you were thinking about her that's why I asked if you missed her. Did you wish for me to be shorter? Cuter? Cutee short girls are totally my nemesis," she narrowed her eyes and crossed her hands. I shook my head at her.

" Stop already would you? Your questions are getting on my nerves the thing with me and Kanzaki has been over for a long long time," It was over with Kanzaki and me a long time ago! As if she didn't know that! As if she didn't know that I liked her a lot. That the height doesn't bother me anymore it' s just something more to love about her. Doesn't she know that I do sometimes find her cute?

" But she was cuter and short," Koizumi kept going.

I smack her head.

" Idiot Kanzaki is nothing to me anymore I've only desired you all the time not her not her!," I accidently blabbared too much. Wait a minute did I just say- Oh shixx.

" Desired? You've desired me?," a wide grin spread over Koizumi faced as I turn the color of a tomato.

" 's not what I-," I couldn't come up with anything to say. What the heck is wrong with me? Why did I just say that? Koizumi started laughing.

"Ugh! Shut up or I'll smack you!," I angrily protested.

" That was a good one," Koizumi laughed.

" Huh? Atsushi? Koizumi?," suddenly Yuuya came by. Oh no. Not her. " Since when are you two together?," she protest.

" uh..," Koizumi stuttered stupidly.

" Who really are you anyway? You tall woman?,''

" Shut up Yuuya," I said. No way am I letting Her insult Koizumi. " We meet a long time ago Yuuya she was my ex-girlfriend but now were back together and you see that kid over there on the stroller he's our son," I informed her so she will stop bugging.

" What! How come you and her even-How did that happen?," she gasped. How did it happen. Wow..if she only knew.

" It doesn't matter how it happen I'm her boyfriend," I said firmly and ready to leave until this one certain person had to show up. UGH! NOT THIS FAGET AGAIN!

**Risa**

" Not for long though," Aero popped out of no where.

"What are you doing here?," I asked.

" The point is I'm taking Risa away from this dude right here," Aero grasped my arm. Huh? Who does he think I am? " Let go," I mumble out.

" Taking her away? You give me a break cheeseball," Otani voice started to rise in anger. I glance at Atchan who was too busy looking at his toy then to notice a group disscussion happening.

" Take her away then I keep him," Yuuya grab on to Otani arm. Grr. No one makes a move on my tiny shrimp!

" Hey wait a minute!," I protest.

" I will take her and she will be only mine got that dustbowl," Aero grasped my hand tighter.

" Says who? You got to be joking you don't even stand a chance," Otani grab my other arm. Both of them ignoring me. Yuuya was still holding on to him way too tightly! But I couldn't seperate her from him because apparantly my hands are full.

" Otani is mine," Yuuya says.

" Since when?," I protested. Yuuya stuck out her tongue at me.

" Come on Risa let's go," Aero pulled. Otani held me back. " She's not going anywhere she was out with me!," Otani yelled. Aero pulled me while Otani held me back by pulling back. hmmm...I never thought I'd be in a situation like this... But then come to think about it there was Haruka. Aero pulled ! Otani pulled harder Double OW!

" Let me GO BOTH OF YOU YOU"RE GOING TO SPLIT ME IN TWO!,'' I protested yanking my arms back. " Let's go Otani!," I say abrupty grabbing the stroller and ready to leave. Otani smiled and nodded breaking his grasp from Yuuya. Right when he turn aroung to leave Yuuya and Aero someone appeared.

Otani and I froze but Otani went grave stone cold. A girl stood before me. My biggest enemy..

Kanzaki!

" Atsushi-kun..I need to talk to you," she said really sweetly. My heart started to tightening. Kanzaki...no not her...somethings wrong. She looked at me in a way I didn't like. As if she wanted to hurt me." It's important please Atsushi-kun," she despreately said. Jeez why can I ever sound like that? Something was wrong right now. I could feel it. Kanzaki was back..and somehow I had the feeling something was wrong. Kanzaki could be one of two things my savior or my destroyer and I'm sure...I can even feel it that it was definetly my destoyer.

**~~~~~~Yup it was Kanzaki the one and only Otani ex girlfriend...dundundun( dramatic music) Keep reading and find out what Kanzaki wants to tell Otani and why is Risa feeling that something is wrong? Find out in the next chapter XD Please Review and Thank You. Here's what will happen in the next chapter...someone gets drunk and it's not Otani this time ( hehheh). Leaving it at that note thanks again. ( jeez It sounds like a commercial ad on a show haha).**


	28. Chapter 28

**Bonjour! Heehee well heres the last part of chapter 19 I hope you guys enjoy it. I know maybe Kanzaki was a huge shocker but I wanted to make it someone who everyone else knew and that had a connection with Otani that's why I went with Kanzaki. I hope you ENJOY! Thank you guys too for reading this XD.**

Chapter 19. Phyco lovers don't quit part 3

**Risa**

Everything fell apart when I came face to face with my enemy.

Kanzaki.

I was looked over at Otani in panic. I didn't want them together I don't care if Otani said she was nothing to him anymore. I still don't want them close. Otani was still frozen unable to move. Why do I never have that affect on him? I mean when I have I frozed him like this? Kanzaki gave Otani a sweet smile. Aero and Yuuya came fallowing us and now were behind us. Hmm...why does that sweet smile seem fake? Too fake...I wonder if she had a mask on.

" I need to talk you," she repeated looking at Otani. She hadn't bother looking at me.

" So what you had another girlfriend all along too?," Yuuya asked.

" I knew you weren't a real man come on Risa let's go," Aero came to stand next to me.

" Shut up," Otani replied solemnly. I looked between them both. Kanzaki was and is all Otani ever really liked in a girl..shor...pretty...just an angel. With Otani reaction I sighed sadly.

" Want to check out the Summertime store?," I asked Aero and Yuuya who looked at me stunned.

" WHOA! WHAT?," Otani asked now back to normal. He had just come out of his statue form.

" Talk to her..I'll be fine don't worry," I turned by back to him so he won't see my face. I was deadly nervous of them being together but.. I knew when Kanzaki wants to talk to Otani she will talk with him.

" Heh catch you later Kotani," I heard Aero say from behind me.

**Otani**

" Hmm hey wait up I'm going too!," Yuuya ran over to where Koizumi and that stupid cheeseball were leaving. They left me all alone here...with Kanzaki. I can't believe Koizumi completely left me! She ditch me here with this girl. Who happens to be the girl who broke me and Koizumi up three years ago. Who happens to also be one of my ex-girlfriend. I look back at Kanzaki. What is the point to this?

" What do you want?," I asked her averting my gaze on where Koizumi and the rest were disappering. Kanzaki stopped smiling.

" Why are you still with her? I thought you guys spit up," she asked me.

" It's none of your business," I mumbled wondering why exactly would she care I thought she broke up with me?

" It is my business why wouldn't it be!," she protested. Huh? Since when does she act like this anyway? I thought she was always super nice?

I frowned, confused.

" Did you recently break up with the giant-Er..I mean baba?," I asked trying to figure out what exactly is this all about. Last time I remember even talking to her she was happy with her boyfriend.

" He broke up with me three years ago..it doesn't matter anymore but Atsushi-kun I want you back! Please go out with me again," she pleaded while grasping my shirt. Er..

" No. I can't do that," I told her straight out.

**Risa**

I looked back just to catch a glance of Kanzaki holding on to Otani. Many emotions went through me. Rejecting it I looked away. I knew it. I knew he still missed her I knew it! In spite of what he said. NO

No

I can't be thinking like that Otani loves me he does. I sighed. Kanzaki is hard enemy I mean she even looked like the girl who kissed Otani three years ago...

WAIT!

Kanzaki did look a lot like the girl I saw Otani kissing. I remember that I hardly say the girl who kissed Otani but I do remember seeing her eyes...and her eyes were the same blue as Kanzaki's. So it was her! Kanzaki! I had to be her and now..now...she was alone with Otani. At this very moment they are together! What if...they came together so they can repeat what happen three years ago.

**Otani**

" Why? Why don't you go out with me?," she continue to plead trying to give me a sad face. " Let me go," I said pushing her away.

" B-But why? I still don't understand. Atushi-kun remember when we use to date?," she persisted. The one who doesn't understand is me!

" Look Kanzaki it's different now it's been different for a while now," I try saying that nicely since I didn't want her to hace a crying scene going on like some certain idiot I know who would start crying if I said something like that to her.

" What do you see in her? I thought you always liked girls who were shorter than you because you wouldn't be able to reach her if she were tall?," she asked.

" What do I see in her huh," I thought. " Oh well the thing is we both go crazy for Umibozu so that's a definite point and not just that I see I bunch of stuff in her that I never saw in anyone else. She is pretty cute sometimes and she's good hearted. She won't give up and she's straight out honest. She has beautiful eyes and incredible hair. She cares about people, she's funny...and I lover her," when I finished saying all that I realize I had spoken the words in my head. The words I never thought I say eighter. Kanzaki stepped back from me.

" You- You said you loved her! You never say that! You never even told me!," she gasped.

" I guess not the only person I told that to was Koizumi, I'm telling Kanzaki it's way different now," I began smiling for an no real reason.

" You're crazy," she mumured shaking her head.

" Yup I am crazy but for her I think it's better if you look for someone else or fix your problems with Baba," I say honestly. I don't want her back.

" No! Koizumi-san can't have you! something will go wrong you'll see," she abruptly walked away. Did she just threaten me? No she threaten Koizumi.

**Risa**

As we were walking I kept looking down.

" Are you okay Risa?," Aero asked. I sighed " You know what I don't feel good I'm going home,"

" Home? Want me to take you there?," he offered. I shook my head.

" Not really it's just down the block," I obviously pointed out.

" Are you sure Risa? Are you feeling bad because that shrimp has another girlfriend? You should just forget him," Aero replied.

" Ugh. Your reminding me of Haruka!," I mumbled.

" Who?,"

" Nothing, nevermind I'll see you later," I walked to my apartment. Atchan went on playing in his room. Forget Otani. Forget him. But I can't..what could make me forget?I thought and suddenly I looked at the kitchen. I knew just the thing I opened a top drawer which held a bottle of champagne that someone had given me as a gift. I opened it and dranked it.

**Otani**

" Hold on. Kansaki!," I ran to catch up with her. She tried walking faster. I held her back. " Answer me this question why do you want to seperate me and Koizumi up so bad? Why did you kiss me that day three years ago?," I looked straight at her. Waiting for the answer.

" To Seperate you guys. I heard when you called her that day..I was going to visit you to tell you about Me ans Baba break up when I heard you call her and saying if she were free so I knew she would be coming quick so I prepared just about eveything when I saw her by the distance I went straight to you and kissed you and I thought my plan had actually worked until now," she grummbled.

" What about my phone were you the one that stole it?,"

" Yup. While I was kissing you I reached in your coats pocket and pulled out your phone...by that time she had seen us you idmediatly went after her. I waited a while and I found out you hadn't found her so that's when I send her the message,"

" Why? I don't understand why you would do that..you should have known it wouldn't have worked for long," I say shaking my head at her. Not believing that all this time it was her.

" And why is that?," she asked confused.

" Because we're soulmates and I'm destined to be with her not you and that's something you can't mess around with," I simply reply with a shrug. Kanzaki shook her head. " You don't belong together she's a gaint your a shrimp!,"

" Well somehow it did work out for us and I really don't care anymore if I'm shorter than her," I start to walk away.

" Atsushi-kun!," she called.

" Oh and one more thing-," I turned around " Don't mess with Koizumi or we'll see who really gets it," and with that I walked away. Kanzaki was part of the past. I can never go back with her. Darn..I forgot Koizumi went with that Aero dimwit I guess I'll wait for her at home.

I wondered if the doors are lock? I thought standing infront of the doorway. Knowing how Koizumi is the door is probably unlock I open the door.

" Otani?," Koizumi looked shokingly at me. Is that a bottle of champagne in her hand? She was clearly waving it around.

" Koizumi! What the hell are you doing?," I asked shock.

" Er..well..you see ( hiccup) I thought yooouuuuuu weren't goooooing to come back sooo," she slured.

" Are you drunk?," I asked incredously even though it was obvious she was.

" nooooooooo Why would I be? Doo you think girl like me get drunk?," she continue to slur as she sliped another drink from the bottle. I frown at her.

" Give me that!," I reach for the bottle.

" NO! It's mine get your own!," She protest holding the bottle closer to her.

" What? Give it to me," I try stealing it away.

" NOOO!," she stubbornly holded it.

" NOW!," I yelled at her.

" NOOO,"

With much effort I took the bottle away from her.

" Give it back OOTANI! Give it back!," she cried.

" NO!," I held her back.

" That's not faiir it's my friend," she started crying. What the heck? I pour the rest of the champagne down at the sink.

" So sad my friend died," she said sadly as she watched the it go down the drain

" Why were you drinking anyways? I thought you went with Aero and Yuuya?," I asked her. What the heck was she thinking?

" Because..Because I thought you were going to leave me all oooover again!," she cried.

" You thought I was going to leave you?," I repeated what she said shock.

" Well..yeah I did. I mean it obviously seemed like you were," she continue to slur while crying. She thought I was going to leave her...I suddenly started laughing.

" Why are you laughing?," she looked at me confuse and I burst out laughing more.

" Idiot," I laughed " You are just and idiot Koizumi."

Koizumi looked at me really confused. " What?," she asked. I roared with laughter as I grab both her hands, sitting her down.

" Listen Idiot I'm only going to say this once so listen I only and forever will love you no matter what crazy thing happens I will only love you Koizumi you mine okay? Only mine," I kissed her after I said that. Her mouth tasting like champagne. When we pulled apart she threw her arms around me.

" I love you Otani I loved you so much!," she slurred.

" I know," I replied smiling at her. " Now whose the drunk one?," I asked teasing.

" Shudd up," she sobber up.

" Hey you know something your a crazy person," I say.

" That only makes you a phyco," she replied laying her head in my shoulders as she close her eyes.

" Come on drunky let's get you to bed," I lift her up.

" B-b-but I'm not sleeepy,'' she whined.

" SO just go to bed all ready," I take her to her room and lied her in her bed. Covering her up.

" Goodnight Amazon," I whisper in her ear.

"Mm. Shut up midget," she yawned having her eyes close.

" Goodnight Koizumi...Risa,"

**~~~AWW how cute. Hee I loved writing this chapter. I hope you love it too, Next up Come with me. So close to the end only about 4 chapters left. Thank you for reading. Please Review. XD and keep reading.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey there again! Before I type pointless things in here let me write Happy Birthday Evelyn for yesterday hope you have fun in Mexico and Happy Birthday Antonella for today! Hope you enjoy your Naruto book I gave you. XD. Sorry guys I know maybe you guys don't care about that so now on to the story this is like a decision chapter. It's more serious too. So anywho I hope you ENJOY :D **

Chapter 20. Come with me

**Risa**

I wake up at 2:00 in the morning. I had a headache but I actually do remember why? I got wasted yesterday. I look over at Otani who was sleeping like just a little kid. I smiled remembering what he said. That also when I realized tommorow was friday. Tommorow is the day when I go to Hawaii. But I won't. Because I have to stay with Otani. I'll give up everything for him. So it shouldn't matter anyways...but Otani did say that I shouldn't quit. So where does that leave us? If I stay here I might just end up being a regular housewife. Ugh. How boring! I turned to my side.

I slightly poked Otani.

" Hey wake up Otani, wake up," I poked harder. " Ugh-,"he mumbled as he caught my hand even with his eyes still close. " What is it? What do you want?,"he grumbled.

" Today our last day to decide. What are we going to do?," I asked and open his eyes and looked at me.

" Huh?..You wake me up so we could talk? What's wrong with you," he mumbled closing his eyes again. I gave out a long sigh.

" If we don't talk now it'll be too late we have to decide now!," I pull his ear. " Ow!, Okay fine fine we'll talk now let me go!," Otani opened his eyes as I let him go.

" What are we going to do?," I asked him. Otani thought for a moment.

" I think the best thing to do would be to wait one go to Hawaii I'll stay here," he sighed.

" No. That's too hard! It's not worth it!," I say again.

" It's only a year Koizumi, Only a year," he said trying to convince me by saying it nicely.

" A year is still too long a lot can change in a year." you never know what can happen in a year. In one year and 1/2 I graduated from vacational school. In a year I became top stylist. A whole lot can happen in a year.

" Nothing will change only the distance," he layed back on his backside.

" No..minutes will change to hours those hours into days those days into years!," Years!

"I don't know what will happen during the year but I know it's better that way, I'll just wait a year for you," Otani replied in that nonchalant voice that he's so good at. Idiot.

" What about Atchan?," I asked trying to break his oh-it's-no-big-deal attitude. " Are you going to leave him? He barely even realized he had a dad he's going to grow up you know. Are you going to lose another year of his youth? Are you?," I demanded angrily. He didn't reply for what was like the longest time. No reply.

" See that is exactly why I should stay here anyway it's only a job," I replied. " It's the only possible solution."

" That's not a solution, your going to give up your dream which is basically the only career that you are really good at so it's not a solution!," He mumured turning to look at me.

" It doesn't matter there must be something else I'm not completely useless about,"

" Of coarse it matters it's not just about me Koizumi it's also about you what do you want?," he turned his side to me. What do I want? " I only want you," I was close to crying now.

" Don't," Otani warned before a single tear can fall out. " You already have me idiot! That's why you should go everything will be fine just go,"

Crack.

Did-did- I just hear his voice crack? I look close at him. He was trying to hide it but it's obvious he didn't like the idea either. " Do you really want me to go?," I asked him. He looked away.

" I want you to go...and come back," he mumbled.

" Otani..?," I turn his face so he could look at me. He hid his emotion well..but not well enough I could see a sort of pain in his eyes.

" If you want me to go so bad then how come you don't come with me?," I pleaded. Otani looked undecisive.

" Go..with you?," he asked.

" Yes come with me please," I plead.

" I can't," he said moving my hand away. What?

" Why?," I asked stupidly.

" I have to teach here...and I only want to teach in Osaka no other place really. I sighed. So that's how it's going to result. There is no solution.

" So that's it then," I say wishing it was different. Wishing that I was still with Otani 3 years ago in which I missed him...now it will be 4. Four years. I turned aroundmy back to him.

" Okay then..goodnight," I mumbled closing my eyes as two tears fell from my eyes.

" Koizumi," I heard him say. But I didn't reply. I stood awake until the sound of the alarm went off and I was left to going to my work...

So I went to work I told Otani to babysit Atchan since soon he won't be able to see him. He agreed and that's all we spoke in the morning. All I could think was Otani.

" Are you ready Koizumi-san? For tommorows flight," my secretary asked.

" No..wish it were different," I mumbled.

" It'll be fun Koiumi-san Atchan will enjoy it," she said smiling at me. But I won't I thought.  
" Are you okay?," she asked. I'm about to lose the person I love for a whole year again and your asking me how I'm feeling?

" It's nothing when does the plane leacve tommorow?," I asked instead.

" 7:15 am,"

" Okay..thank you I'll be ready," I lied an gave her a fake smile. Everything will change now..once again.

**Otani**

" She didn't say anything to me this morning can you believe your mom?," I murmured to Atchan. Atchan shrug too young to really understand what I'm saying.

" I'm sure going to miss you kid that's for sure," I continue to blabber.

" Me miss shu ( you) too," Atchan smiled. He was just a lively kid.

" So what do you want to do today?,'' I asked him.

" Ish ( is) Daddy leaving?," he asked me.

" I-I'm not leaving Atchan," you are...you and your mom are leaving I kept myself from saying this out loud. Atchan then smiled.

" Good I is happy," he giggled.

" Yeah..," I murmured as I look at him. He was already growing up. Who know next time I see him he will be close to being 4 years old. It's like I'm missing four years of him. " Atchan..," I start to say. Atchan looked up at me with a childlike smile.

" You won't see for a while kid..but please remember me," I tell him.

" Y ( why?)," he asked.

" It's a complicated thing kid don't worry about it- why don't we go out and play basketball instead," I changed the subject.

" 'kay," he smiled and grab a ball. I will miss you kid...my son.

-that night-

"How was work?," I asked Koizumi. She shrugged.

" The same I guess..where's Atchan?," she asked sadly glancing around.

" Actually the kid likes to take naps he's taking his second one right now," I informed. Koizumi sighed. " I wish everything was a nap so I could wake up," she mumble ro herself but I heard.

" It's not that-,"

" Save it," Koizumi mumbled " I'm sleepy too actually I'm going to bed I have an early plane to catch tommorow," she said and walked away.

" Koizumi?,'' I called. She turned around.

" What?," she asked.

" It won't be that long..I promise you," I tell her.

" Sure.," she mumbled out and went to her room. I went after her. " Koizumi," I called again.

**Risa**

I plucked into bed. Ignoring Otani. It's better this way because then it won't be so hard to leave him. I have to start now and try to get a bit seperated. Otani came and sat on the bed infront of me.

" You idiot why are you holding back? Let it go will you I know you're trying to hide your emotions your too easy to read you completely suck at it! So let it out!," he told me firmly. His eyes gently looking at me. As soon as he said that I burst our crying. Otani sighed.

" It's so unfair! I really is Otani," I cry.

" I know, I know," he said his arms wraping around me. Holding me.

" One year..one year,"

" One year goes away fast let's just enjoy what we have now..every secong counts," he whispered his face close to mine. " I'm going to miss you," I whispered back.

" I'm really going to miss you too and don't you forget about that," he kissed me. I wrap my arms around him and kiss him back. Knowing that this moment won't last forever though I wish it did. That I'm sure going to miss this moment.

" I don't want to leave you behind," I say my hand wraped around him. " Just go to sleep all ready Koizumi you have to leave early right?," he replied. I holded him tighter suddenly remembering back to the party when I was so despreate to see him that I didn't want to let him go. I closed my eyes.

" Don't leave me," I despreatly said as I closed my eyes.

**Otani**

I sighed watching her fall asleep. Don't leave me is what she had said a couple minutes ago. I don't want to leave you Koizumi. I don't.

I had to go to the school today to have another meeting. The meeting was at 6: 30. Before Koizumi catched her plane. " Do you have everything?," I asked her. Koizumi nodded weakly.

" I-I I have to go," I look down not meething her gaze and Atchan's. They stood quiet. I went to Atchan first. " I'm really going to miss you kid just take care of your mom for me would you and here," I gave him a small basketball keychain. Atchan grab it.

" Thank shu ( you) Otani..daddy," he smiled at me as he got a hold of the basketball keychain. I hugged him. Lingering a little. Atchan hugged back. Then I move to Koizumi not even sure how to say goodbye.

" Do I need to say anything?," I asked. Koizumi wiped away her tears and bend down to hug me while I sat her down. I put my arms aroung her and kissed her. Trying to cherish each kiss. This Kiss.

**~~~Oh no! Otani can't leave! Hehheh Sorry I just like writhing random things in here it lightens my spririt. Well...what do you think Otani will do? Only 2 chapters left after this or 3 compared to the fact the next chapter has two parts to it . So please continue to read and please please please review .XD Thank You - +- :D.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello Hello! I'm super exited now that I'm writing the last chapters of the story which I started a month ago! XD How cool! I hope you're liking my story and of coarse ENJOY!ENJOY =D XD **

Chapter 21. Last chance part 1

**Otani**

After that I drove off to school trying to not look back or let the pain hit me. I'm a guy. Guys don't cry. I repeated to myself but I felt wetness come to my eyes. The memories of me and her flashing back and foward. I had missed 3 years of her life of our life. I had forgotten that we shared something special. I have a son in which I didn't know I had into a couple days ago.

Koizumi.

Atchan.

Koizumi..and Atchan. Was I ready to lose them? Again? Koizumi was right many things can happen in a year...a lot can change...

and...

and...

And I don't want to miss another year!Without them. I break in the parking lot of the school. No I don't. I don't want to miss another year without her or Atchan. I need them both. I can't turn by back on them. I can't and I won't!

I rushed into the school.

" Oh..Otani how may I help you?," a secretary asked.

" I need to speak with the principal?," I said in a hurry. She nodded and pointed where he was. " He's in there," she mumbled. I thanked her and rush into my boss office. When I got there my mouth almost drop in shock. No way!

" Mr. Kong!," the ape he was the principal! Since when?

" Hello Otani long time no see huh," my old homeroom teacher smiled. I wanted to ask him questions like since when has he been working here! And no way now he's a principal! But there were more important things I had to deal with at the moment.

" I'm Sorry Mr. Kong but I can't work here this year. I have other important things to do so I can't teach this year..maybe next year I don't know," I try explaining fast knowing that time was not something I can waste right now. Mr. Kong just smiled though. Huh? I just quit here and he's smiling.

" Don't worry about it Otani you can teach next year but you better teach next year!," he murmured stictly.

" WHAT! FOR REAL! I mean just like that!," I couldn't believe what he was saying wouldn't he be mad! But no he's actually letting me go for a year!

" Yeah. I'll let you get away with not teaching for a year but that's only because I hate to see my favorite comedy duo idiots break apart,"he mumbled with a grin. I laughed. This teacher is crazy! But I guess I have to thank him. He is the one who made me and Koizumi into All Hanshin Kyojin.

" Hey it's pretty early Otani since when are you an early riser?," Mr. Kong informed looking at the clock. Oh shit the time! I look at the clock. 6:55. I only have a couple minutes to catch Koizumi!

" I- I have to go Mr. Kong," I say rapidly as I move back ready to make a run for it.

" Tell Koizumi-san I said hi!," he replied nodded.

" Sure thing see you next year," I replied. I'll tell her if I catch her. It takes about 15 minutes to get to the airport. That basically gives me 5 minutes to catch her. I need to catch her. I won't give her up for a year. I can't leave her...not again. I missed 3 years of her and I'm not ready to lose another year of her. Not ever.

-the end...haha just kidding keep going-

**Risa**

I swore I wasn't going to start crying but look at me now!

" Risa it's just a year," Nobu tried to cheer me up. She came to say goodbye to me and told me that she was going to visit me and send me a video of her wedding if I can't make it.

" It's still too long!," I cried. I won't see him anymore. Otani. I really wish he was here. WIth me.

" You won't be lonely Risa I'm coming with you remember," Miko tried to help out too. I'm still lonely without him.

" And you still have Atchan," Nobu pointed out. I sniffle.

" I guess you're right...7:10 I guess I have to leave and catch my plane...b-b-bye," I hug Nobu and Nakao.

" YOU BETTER CALL ME THIS TIME," Nobu said loudly but her eyes were watery. " I won't forget this time I promise," I sniffled sadly letting them go. Nobu hugged Atchan.

" You too Atchan don't foget I'm your favorite Aunt," she told Atchan. Atchan nodded. " shu ( you) den ( then) don't foget I is your favorite nephuw ( nephew) too," Atchan told her sweetly. I grab Atchan hand and moved on waving my final goodbye to Nobu and Nakao. I'm sure going to miss them. I walked over to where I hand my ticket. I guess this is it. I'm leaving Osaka for a while. I 'll be leaving Otani behind...I have to get over with this. If only he was here with me.

" Ticket please," the ticket lady said. I reach for the ticket letting go of Atchan hand.

If only he were here.

" KOIZUMI! KOIZUMI," I heard suddenly.

HUH? I swiflty turned around.

" Otani?," I look around.

" KOIZUMI..," I heard again. " Wait here," I told Atchan and Miko as I push pass the people as I try to reach the voice that was calling my name.

" OTANI?,' I called back. The people in the airport kept looking at me as if I was a maniac. That when I saw him rushing over to me. Just like the time he was looking for me during Christmas just like the time he ditched his ex-girlfriend to go with me to a concert.

" Otani," My heart skipped as I gasped when he ran infront of me.

" What- What..what are you doing here?," I asked stoked. Otani was huffing from the run. He look up at me and smiled.

" I'm..(huff) not..(huff) going to ( huff) to leave you," he huffed trying to catch his breath.

" Huh? what do you mean?," I asked confuse.

" There's ( huff) no time to talk right now come on lets go," he grab my hand racing me back in line.

" Uh..ticket please," the lady said awkwarly again. I pull my ticket out as I watch Otani do the same thing. What? Miko ran too while holding Atchan. We were like this pair of crazy people running in the airport one tall girl, one short boy, one normal girl, and a two year old. We made it just in time inside the airplane.

" What ( huff) is going on," I asked when we reach our seats. I was huffing now.

" I'm...( huff) coming with you," he huffed a reply.

" Wha-," I didn't understand wasn't he suppose to be somewhere else.

" You were right Koizumi I'm not ready to lose you for another year and I won't I'm coming with you,'' he replied smiling. Double what?

" B- But what about your job," I asked bewildered.

" You would not believe who my boss is..do you remember our homeroom teacher who always use to tease us well..he gave me a year vacation," Otani explained as he turn to face me in the seat.

" You're...coming...with me!," I got it now. I started to smile. Otani is coming with me! We don't have to seperate!

" Duh idiot why do you think I'm here," Otani stated. I laughed and hugged him.

" I LOVE YOU," I scream out.

" SHH! YOU"RE VOICE IS TOO LOUD!,'' Otani blushed.

" Heehee I don't care," I giggled. I'm just happy you're here..with me. Otani sighed " Idiot," he whispered with a hint of a smile and kissed my cheek. Whoa since when does he kiss me in public..well sort of. Haha. He loves me and he's staying with me.

-later-

" Oh Hell I forgot something," Otani grumbled when we reach our hotel at night.

" What?," I asked my eyebrows rasing.

" I was in a hurry to catch you so I didn't have time to pack all I have is what I'm wearing now," Otani murmured scracthing his neck nervous.

pfft..pfft.

I burst out laughing.

Otani smacked my head.

" Shut up it's not funny,''

I continue to laugh.

" Don't worry about it, I'm a stylist remember? I design clothes and get a bunch of money I'll get you something but first..-," I look over at Atchan who was completely asleep. Miko was in another room. Then I turn to Otani with a smirk in my face. Otani understood what I meant and move towards me. Slowy and then passionately he kissed me.

" Hey Koizumi I want to ask you something," Otani said while curling his fingers in my hair. " Mm. What?," I asked holding on to his arm.

" Er..nevermind," he abruptly mumbled.

"What?," I asked curious. " Nothing I'll tell you later,"

" Okay," I say planning to ask him later for sure. " It's funny how things turn out huh," I mumured after a while. He nodded his hands going down my back. " Very funny," he mumbled his lips tracing my face.

" You know what I'm glad you forgot now," I said. Otani pulled back.

" Huh? What?," he looked confusedly as me.

" I'm glad you forgot now because maybe if you had remember it wouldn't have been like this," I smiled. Otani looked really confuse for a moment but then smiled.

" So what your saying is that you forgive me for forgetting right? And you wouldn't mind if I do it again?,"

" I forgive you..but you better not forget againg because if you do that again I will seriously thottle!," I warned laughed." Why would I want to forget this? I don't want to forget that ever again anyway I did infact remember the day after that but I thought it was a dream," Otani murmured.

" You thought it was a dream!," I was going to be mad at him but suddenly having him here with me it just didn't matter anymore. " We'll talk about this later!," I sighed bringing his lips to mine again.

-Days later-

" Hello Koizumi-san whose this man everyone has recently seen you with?," an interviewer asked. I look down at Otani.

" He's Atsushi Otani..he's my boyfriend and he's Atchan Dad," I introduced them. Otani looked up at me shock.

" Koizumi? Why you tell them?," he asked.

" Because," I answered " I want the whole world to know about you..about us," I smiled. Otani looked puzzle for a second then started laughing.

" You're right we should let the whole world know..everyone," he grab my hand. Atchan came towards us laughing too. Let eveyone notice us now.

- A month 1/2 later-

I went to the bathroom and threw up. Jeez I feel so dizzy...ugh last time I remember being like this I was...

Oh shit...

Not again!

**~~~~ Oh no Risa not again. Haha. I'm pretty sure you can guess what's happening to Risa. Haha two chapters left after this. So please continue to reading. Thank you all you guys who are reading this too. Isin't lovecom awesome! Please Review! See you in the next last two chapters. **


	31. Chapter 31

**HI! So tada! We are in the chapter close to the ending. After this only one chapter is left! How awesome! Well I loved writing this chapter so I hope all of you ENJOY AND LOVE IT! Still forgive my horrible spelling sometimes. Enjoy XD**

Chapter 21. Last chance part 2

**Risa**

I went to work anyways without really telling Otani that I was feeling sick. Could I really be what I think I am? What I'm feeling now is exatcly how I felt last time. But...maybe I could be just sick.

" Aloha Koizumi san don't you think this looks good over here?," one of my new helper asked when I came in.

" Uh..it needs more touching on the right," I tell her as my vision became a little blurry. Ugh I feel SO Dizzy!

" Koizumi-san are you okay?," my helper came to me in alarm as I almost fainted.

" No..I feel sick," I truthfully mumbled.

" Maybe we should take you to the hospital," she offered and I nodded knowin that I have to see a doctor idmediately before I throw up everywhere.

- At the doctor office-

" Interesting case Koizumi-san," the doctor murmured. Er...I nervously squirm. " Am I sick?," I asked even though I knew exactly what he was going to say but still deciding to say something that is not what I think it is. The Doctor chuckled much to my comfort.

" No Koizumi your-,''

" No! Don't tell me I'm pregnant!," I stop the doctor before his words came out. By the look of his face I knew he was right.

" NO WAY! FOR REAL!," I gasped repeating the old scenerio again. I knew it! I"M PREGNANT AGAIN! I'M PREGNANT! I'M PREGNANT...AGAIN...shixx what do I do? What do I do now? I pull out my phone and dialed my own personal life helper.

" Hey Nobu uhhh...there's something important I have to tell you," I say nervously over the phone.

" What is it Risa? Don't tell me Otani forgot something important again! That idiot I swear!-," she answered over the phone.

" No. He didn't forget anything..uhh," I didn't know how to say it.

...

...

" SPIT IT OUT RISA!," Nobu complained. Well...she is my best friend she'll know what to do right? I sighed.

" I'm...uh..pregnant," I say last part quicly over the phone.

" You're what!," she gasped over the phone.

" I'm...Pregnant..again," I repeated. A long awkward silence came. I even thought she hanged up when I heard her laughing.

" Haha good luck with that one again! Have you told Otani?," she asked while laughing over the phone.

" Uh..not yet," I murmured.

" TELL HIM! CAUSE IF YOU DON'T RISA I'M GOING TO CALL HIM RIGHT NOW!,'' she yelled at me. I move the phone away from my ear but I could still hear her.

" Okay! Okay I'll tell him this time I promise I will for real this time I'll tell him,"

"You better!," she was still yelling at me." Ok bye," I said goodbye and slowly hanged up. Tell Otani I'm pregnant...again..no way can't do it..ugh but I have to! I could feel the nervousness crawling up again. Not again...what am I suppose to do? My phone suddenly rang making me jump. It was Otani!I hesitantly picked up.

" Er...hello," I say awkwardly.

" Yo! Koizumi it's me...I need to talk to you hurry up home," he said.

" Wait! You're not breaking up with me are you?," I suddenly realize this sounded just like last time! I start to .

" Huh? What are you talking about? No..I'm not breaking up with you," he asked confuse over the phone.

" There's no girl near you right!," I refuse to let it go.

" Uh..no? why what wrong?," he wondered bewildered.

" Haha Nothing forget it..see you in a while," I laughed in relief nervously.

" OOkay?..bye...?," he hanged up.

If there is a time to tell Otani were going to have another kid it's gotta be today. This day because you never know what can change in a couple years or minutes...I stood up. Fine! I'll tell him! For real this time no matter what! I'll tell him I won't run away. I'll tell him.

**Otani**

" Okay so you know the plan right," I asked Atchan as soon as I got out of the phone.

" Yes Daddy," Atchan nodded giggling.

" Good boy then let's get started," I pick Atchan up. Atchan laughed and nodded again.

" Momma will luv ( love) it!," he yelp gladly.

" Let's hope," I say while putting him on my shouders. " You command captain Atchan," I played along with him.

" To the kitchen!," Atchan ordered.

" Aye Aye Captian,"

I love playing with Atchan. I love Atchan. To begin with I always loved kids. I'm glad Atchan was born. I'm glad that his my kid...well Koizumi and mine. I'm really glad for that

-A moment later-

I was really nervous when it came time for Koizumi to get home. I wasn't really sure how to do this now. I was about to chicken out and cancel the plan when the doorbell moved. That was the signal. Atchan smiled widely at me and hid just as we planned. I sighed. I guess that means I have to do it..it's now or never. I have to do this.

" Hello guys I'm home...Um..Otani?," she called once she got in.

" Over here," I called her over trying my hardest to relax. But as I look at her I notice she seem nervous and her hands were twitching. For a moment none of us spoke until suddenly we both did at the same time.

" There something we have to tell you," we both said.

" You first," we both said simutenously again.

We both looked at eachother then we started laughing.

" You first Otani, Just tell me..what is it?," Koizumi looked at me her expression going serious.

" Well..Er..After a bunch of talk with Atchan I think it's time to tell you...," I looked at her. Her beautilful face and how easily fragile she can be. I wanted to hold her..forever.

I kneel down.

" Risa..Koizumi will...will..will you marry me," I said outloud quickly my heart pratically beating faster then ever before. Right on cue Atchan came out with a bunny wedding case ring.

" Say Yes," Atchan told Koizumi with a smile on his face and giggling.

Koizumi gasped.

Her hands flying to her mouth in complete shock.

" WHAAAAAT!," she stuttered. She sounded just like a siren right now.

" Will you...marry me?," I asked again feelling my face turn hot red.

Jeez..whose genuis idea was it for guys to be the one who usually proposed?

**Risa**

He- He proposed to me! I have just died and gone to heaven. I was completely taken by surprise. He proposed to me! Oh god! I can't breathe over here! Choking! Choking!

" Er..what do you say?,"he asked me his face truly red. I quickly glance over at Atchan. Atchan was giggling waiting for me to say yes or something. That's when I felt it. The wetness coming in my eyes.

" Don't tell your going to cry," Otani sighed as I already started crying.

" Y-Yes I want to marry you," I stuttured out. Otani wiped my tears with his sleeve.

" Idiot you could have said that from the beginning instead of crying," he murmured with a smile as he wiped my tears and capture my face in his hands. I guess this will also be the perfect time to tell him. Otani pulled the ring out and placed it in my finger.

" See perfect fit," he smiled. Otani won't leave me behind anymore he's going to stay with me...forever.

" Otani...I have to tell you something too," I said ready to tell him now. Otani looked up puzzled.

" What?,"

" Uh..well do you want it plain out or do you want to hear the story?," I asked nervously.

" What?," one of his eyebrows raised in confusement. Okay that won't work...

" I'll just start from this morning ..so this morning I was feeling sick and dizzy a bit an my helper took me the doctor-,'' I said quickly until Otani interrupted.

" You were feeling sick why didn't you tell me?," he asked confuse.

"hmm.. I'm sorry I guess I thought it would go away or something..heheh well I went to the hospital and...and ...um...he said...I was..," I stop abruptly. The nerves getting into me.

" You were what?," Otani wondered.

" Um..Jeez how to say it..," I thought for a moment.

" Koizumi what did he say? Are you okay?," Otani looked at me worried now.

" I'm fine..it's just that..that..I'm..uh p-pr-,"

" P-pr what? Just say it out already your worrying me out," he genuinely said. I sighed and cuped his cheek with my hand. " It's fine! I'm just pregnant," again I said the last part quickly. Otani sighed relief I'm not sure he even heard me.

" That's good I thought- WAIT! WHAT!,'' he gasped and looked at me incredously.

" I'm...pregnant," I quietly said again. Otani mouth hanged open.

" YOU'RE WHAT!,''

" Pregnant," I could feel myself turning red. I shouldn't have told him! I shoud of just kept it quiet and waitied for him to find out by himself.

" YOU'RE PREGNANT!," he gasped. I nodded unable to speak anymore. This is so awkward! For a moment we both stood quiet and I thought maybe I screwed it up that he was going to take the proposement back when he started laughing ? what so funny?

" So you're pregnant Koizumi...again," he asked.

" Uh..yeah..I'm sorry," I apologized. Otani smack my head.

" Idiot. Why are you apoligizing for? Ya dope that's a very good news," he laughed while I rub my head. Finally relaxing.

" and your and abusive person hitting your pregnant fiancee," I joked back.

" Hey! ," Otani was about to protest when I look at Atchan. " Guess what Atchan your about to have another brother or sister?," I informed him. His eyes gleam.

" YAY!," he jumped on the couch and hugged me.

" I love you," Otani suddenly mumured. I look at him. He was looking at both Atchan and me. " Both of you and to the new one too you bet I'm going to be the best dad ever," he came over and hugged both of us.

'' You already are," I smiled at him. He smiled back.

" Hey does this mean I can start calling you Atsushi now?," I asked.

" No! Don't even think about it! ,'' he gave me a warning look.

I laughed. This time is was a perfect timing. I am finally ready to face the world as long as Otani stays by my side forever...

**~~~~ so touching. ( tear tear) Heehee. Thank you for reading and please continue to read tommorow I'll post the last chapter . Also please review XD. The thing that going to happen in the next chapter is...I'll give a small hint Zumi is born. XD. See you on the last chapter. **


	32. Chapter 32

**HI! HELLO! So this is it. The final chapter of this story! WAHOO! AWESOME! What makes this even awesomer is that it's my birthday today. It's so cool I finished typing this story on my birthday how totally awesome! I also went and bought lovecom volume 14 for my birthday XD I hope all of you guys who read all the way from chapter one enjoyed my story and thanks for continue to read it even after it reach 20 chapters. Thank you. Now Enjoy everyone. I tried making the end awesome and cute so please sit back and ENJOY! XDXDXDX :D:D:D:D**

Epilogue.

-months later-

**Risa**

The weather in Hawaii was absolutely tropical and beatiful. I was looking out the beach. Otani was playing with Atchan. Everything was fine until...it happen...

" Otani! Otani!," I called his attention suddenly. He looked up." It's time,'' I say in a rush while I try to stand up.

" Time..for what?," he asked.

" Hello! What do you mean for what!," wouldn't it be obvious when I said that it's time. Otani raised his eyebrows as he suddenly realized.

" NOW?," he gasped in shock.

" Yes Now let's go!,"

Otani looked really confuse for a moment as if he didn't know what to do. I had to help him out. " Drive me to the hospital!,"

" Right. Sorry,'' he shook his head trying to relax. Even with the pain hitting in my stomach I still smiled. He wasn't there when Atchan was born so this was totally new to him. Which made me also smile because he looked totally confused. " It'll be okay jeez relax,'' I tell him as he drives me to the hospital.

" Aren't I the one whose suppose to be saying stuff like this?," Otani replied nervously.

" Momma is my new sister coming?," Atchan asked from the backseat.

" In a while Atchan,'' I smile at him holding the pain in my stomach. Yes it's a girl this time. I baby girl. I can harldly wait to see her. I'm so curious to how she's going to look like. Were almost there sweety I whispered to her in my head. Meanwhile I tried not to worry Otani more as we drove to the hospital.

-later-

**Otani**

I waited outside with Atchan for a while. Which seem like forever! How long are doctor suppose to take? I paced if something goes wrong?UGH! What's taking them so long! Atchan cocked his head and stare at me curious.

" Ish ( is) Daddy 'kay?,'' He asked me. I sighed. " Sorry Atchan I'll be fine," I tell him sitting down and trying to relax. The doctor came out. I stood up idmedietly.

" What happen!," I asked before the doctor could speak. " Uh..everything is fine. You can go visit her," the doctor told me with a smile on his face. I picked up Atchan and I rushed to see Koizumi. When I came in I saw Koizumi holding a small baby girl in her arms. I set Atchan down and walked over to Koizumi. That when I saw the small girl in her arms. Her eyes were the same chocolate brown as Koizumi and her hair was the same colored as mine. The girl looked up at me and smiled sweetly. " She's beautiful," I said outloud what I was thinking.

" She get's that from me too," Koizumi teased while looking up and smiling at me.

" Yeah right. She gets her good looks from me,'' I teased back with the same smile she gave me.

" Whatever Otani I have way better looks then you," Koizumi replied looking back down at her as our new daughter grab a hold of one of Koizumi finger. " Heehee so small that's what she got from you is smallness," Koizumi snickered. I stick my tongue out at her.

" Momma! I want to see her!," Atchan jumped up trying to get a glimpse of her. I lifted Atchan up and placed him next to Koizumi in the hospital bed. " I want to hold her Momma! Can I? Pleez ( please),'' Atchan holded his arms out. Koizumi handed Atchan the baby carefully. Atchan smiled as he held his new sister.

" Hey Otani...We haven't name her what do you want to call her?," Koizumi asked suddenly looking at me. " Let me name her..since you got to name Atchan I'll name her.," I said. Thinking of a name.

" Okay then what do you want to call her?,'' she repeated. Hmm.

" Zumi," I said.

" Zumi?," she questioned. " It's a nickname I'd always wanted to call you but never seem right to say it so..Zumi," I told her. " You nicknamed me?,'' she gasped. I shrugged. " No actually to me you'll always be Koizumi." I smiled at her. She looked down.

" Zumi..," she said looking at our new daughter. " It fits her," she smiled. So there we stood the rest of the night looking and holding

Zumi.

My new daughter that I won't miss any years of. As we stood there I can't help but think I made the right choice in going out with Koizumi. I really did.

-a couple years later-

**Risa**

" Ugh! Turn off the alarm clock would you!,'' I complained putting a pillow over my head to drown out the sound.

" Ugh..you turn it off you're closer," Otani mumbled.

" So? You're the one who has to wake up this early," I argued.

" Idiot so do you!," he protested back.

" Just turn it off already!," I yelled. Otani rolled his eyes at me and turn off the alarm.  
" ahh..thank you," I closed my eyes again ready to sleep again.

" Wake up sleepyhead," Otani threw a pillow at me. Ugh. I sat up. " Okay fine I'm up!," I yawned. " At what time are you going to be off?," Otani asked getting ready for his work. School Teacher. " At 3:55 I'll swing by the classroom at noon," I replied getting ready for my own work. Yes now we are married. My life has been perfect, a little crazy but perfect. Nobu and Nakao live together in Osaka and have two twin girls. Chiharu and Sazuki got married a couple years ago and are soon going to have their first kid. Aero and Yuuya both move to the United Kingdom where Yuuya is Aero personal assistant. Miko and Namuro ( though I didn't know it until a couple days ago) are actually going out and been dating for a while now. It's funny how things turn out.

" Atchan, Zumi did you have breakfast?," I asked them. Zumi nodded her hair just like Otani but her eyes are like mine.

" Yeah Mom...hey mom I'm staying later today I have a basketball game I have to play today," Atchan said while grabbing a basketball. Atchan is now 12. He sure has grown a lot. " Where at?," I asked while passing him his backbag. " At the park next to Kekeases store," he replied.

" Mom have you seen my homework?," Zumi asked looking around.

" Ask your Dad," I told her with a shrug.

" Ask me what?," Otani came in getting his papers.

" Did you see my homework it was about fractions," Zumi asked him. Zumi turn out to be our smart child. She loves to read and do homework stuff that both me and Otani hate. She was now 8 years old.

" Um..Do you mean this one?," he asked pulling out a paper. " Yes Daddy thank you!," she hugged him and rush over to get her things. Atchan is actually growing taller than Otani. I often tease Otani about that but Zumi is shorter than Otani and doesn't seem to be growing much. They are the opposite of us. I smiled and went over to wake up Rimy who is actually my third child. She's barely 4 though still a little girl. Her hair is curly and orange while her eyes sometimes look orange but they are hazel.

" Mommy I want to go to school too! Like Atchan and Zumi!," she complained.

" In a year Okay Rimy meanwhile just enjoy getting spoil in my work," I smiled picking her up.

" Sho ( so) unfair!," she pouted. Oh and just thought I mention it now. I'm six months pregnant right now..I know I know but it's boy this time which makes me happy to know soon I'll have two boys and two girls. " Come on let's get you ready for work," I tell Rimy while brushing her hair.

" Okay is everyone ready?," Otani asked flipping his car keys out.

" Yup," Atchan and Zumi agreed. " Okay then let's go," Otani murmured as he looked over at me.

" Bye Mom," Atchan and Zumi said as they race down the stairs.

" Bye," I wave back.

" Are you going to be okay?," Otani asked before he left.

" Yup. Good luck at school and don't let those kids give you a heachahe because your extra grumpy when they do," I warned putting on my coat and zipping Rimy jacket.

" Sorry about that...and don't let those cheeseballs at your work flirt with you eighter," he warned too walking over to me. I giggled. " Of coarse not,"

Otani looket up at me waiting for me to sit down. I sat down sitting perfectly. Knowing exactly what he's about to do. He bend down and kissed me.

" Eww," Rimy giggled.

" See you guys later," Otani told us and then left. " Bye daddy," Rimy waved.

" See you," I smiled back. As I watch him leave I wondered will Otani ever grow? naw! Impossible. " Come on let's go Rimy," I picked her up.

" Hey Miko," I greeted her. " Hey Risa were free on Sunday and I talked to Nobu and guess what she's free too want to have a girl night out?," Miko asked me happily.

" That would be awesome you bet!," I agreed.

" I can call Chiharu she could come too!," I smiled widely. " Yeah perfect," she agreed. I got in contact with my girl friends all the time now.

When I got home I set Rimy to bed. Zumi came home too. " Dad said he was going to stay for another hour," she told me when she got home.

" Hey Zumi want to do something fun before homework?," I asked her with a smirk. Zumi smiled back. " Can we play lovey dovey fantasima 3!," she shiek. I nodded pulling the game controllers off. Something Zumi and I love is to play video games.

" You bet it is. We'll finish before your dad gets home," I smiled passing her a controller.

-that night-

" How was work?," I asked Otani when he got to my room. He collapse on the bed. " Ugh..tiring I have to grade so many papers," he sighed laying back on the bed.

" Well that sucks," I mumbled.

" How about you?,"he asked.  
" I got to work with a stylist from Tokyo it was fun," I smiled.

"hmm..guess I should get started on grading," he grumbled getting up. I frown and held him back.

" That can wait," I say grabbing his tie and pulling him closer to me.

" Yeah but it's easier to get started now," he murmured disappointedly.

" Come on Otani are you going to reject me again?," I bring him closer. His face near mine.

" Ugh..," he groaned as our heads softly strokes eachothers. My lips curl in a smirk ready to play a trick on Otani. " But that's all right if you want to grade papers go ahead," I push him away. Otani narrowed his eyes at me. Then he sighed and came on top of me. "Ugh! I can't reject you..ever again. You're too hard to resist," he whispered as his lips stoke my face.

" I know," I said my arms going aroung him " Just that know that I love you," I say softly. " I love you too," he replied sweetly. He got use to telling me I love you now. It has been just a life change for me since the moment I met Otani. One little thing or moment can definetly changed how someone future can be. Like this moment now can change into something different. I just have to learn to cherish every moment I have.

We have.

Otani has changed my life is so many ways it's hard to explain. Just know that lovely complexes must happen all the time and change what someone can think.

To a life so changed.

**```````the end of a life so change````````**

**```` Thank you all so much for reading all the story! I'm so thankful and honored that you read all this. I'm really glad I wrote this as my first fanfiction. I definetely enjoyed writing all this even though it was hard to balance this and school work but somehow it worked. :D. Special thanks to Princezz and The Dark Knight Revenge for continously reviewing my story all the way from the beginning. I'm glad you enjoyed it. XD For all of you who review thank you too. It's the end of this story but I plan to write another Otani and Risa fanfic called Remember me. Please check it out when I post it soon. Well one more thing. Please Please Please Please review so I can atleast know if you liked it or not.. WELL TAKE CARE EVERYONE AND CONTINUE TO WATCH, READ, WRITE ABOUT LOVECOM. THANK YOU. Bye.**

**SINCERELY**

**Yessenia.( lovecomyes17)**


End file.
